Another Word for Lonely
by ScarlingC
Summary: Bella is the secret half-breed daughter of Aro. Disgusted with Volterra, she moves to Forks. Will the Cullen's accept her and her secret, or will Aro try to eliminate the only person Bella has ever loved, Edward? AU BxE Bella OOC
1. First Day

**I'm back again and better than ever! I hope you like this story, it's very different than the original, but I think in a good way :) **

**Anyone who Reviews this story will receive a sneak peak into the next chapter, as well as an honorable mention in the authors note of the next chapter :) And a photobucket account has been set up for this story if your interested in seeing any pictures of what I'm describing, just go to the link on my profile page :)**

**Please Read and Review! SM owns all!**

**Oh and if you're looking for perfection in written form...Don't continue :)**

This was the hated of all days, the torturous, ridiculous, absolutely disdainful day in all of my existence. It was the first day of high school. I had gone through the motions enough to become used to it.

The new girl in school, the shiny new toy that everyone wanted to play with. And unfortunately, this time I was a transfer, so not only was I the new kid, I was the new kid that transferred in the middle of a school year. I winced, recalling how much I hated this routine. I had just moved to this hole of a town, my belongings safely tucked away where they belonged. I managed to buy the place furnished, adding only a few personal effects.

I created quite an extravagant lie this time. I was the rich orphan of my extremely wealthy parents, who were tragically killed in a car accident. All their fortune fell to my hands after I filled for emancipation from my foster parents. It was a pitiful enough story that I knew no one would pry too much, for fear of hurting my feelings, and it explained why I was in a new town by myself with loads of money. I explained to the school principle when I had phoned in regarding my transfer that I needed a new start and what better place then a small town like Forks. It was quite amusing to hear his false concern for my situation, I knew he was only looking forward to the contribution I promised I would give if the gossip around the faculty stayed at minimum. I'd had bad experiences with teachers divulging information to students, who took it upon themselves to snoop into my business.

Today was the start of something fresh, something new. I didn't look forward to starting school, yet again, but I did enjoy the human interaction. I had been away from it far too long.

I had been in this world long enough to have a taste for fashion, but never a passion for it. I enjoyed the simple pleasures in life, and I couldn't help it if the simple pleasures came in the form of my Robert Rodriguez Leather Cropped Jacket & Twisted-Knot Skirt along with my Chuck Taylors. I normally didn't indulge in the designer outfits for school, but I felt like being a little edgy today, and I highly doubted anyone knew who Robert Rodriguez was anyway in this town. So I grabbed my Alexander McQueen Trench Coat and a purse big enough for a couple folders, papers and pens and headed out the door.

I stopped for a moment, gazing in adoration at my new car. I hadn't intended on driving a brand new Aston Martin V12 Vantage Carbon Black Special Edition, but once I test drove that baby, I never wanted to leave it. Besides, it had been a gift. I sat in the amazingly comfortable leather seat and turned on the stereo for my much needed music morning ritual. Just a little Bloc party to start my day.

I drove the 2. 3 minutes it took to get to the school, I'm sure it would have taken longer had I not been going 40 above the speed limit. I pulled into the parking lot, scoping out the parking possibilities. Interesting, there was a shiny new Volvo parked here, at least I wasn't the only one with money.

I parked across the lot where only a few cars dared park. It seemed as if no one here like to walk very far, they all rushed to grab the closest parking spaces to the entrance.

I sat for a second, breathing in the new car smell that I loved. This was just like any other first day, so why did I feel so nervous? I blew out the breath I had been holding and slowly opened my door. I hadn't notice prior to opening my door that a small group had formed near my car, waiting for a glimpse of who could possible be driving it. I guess my ultra tinted windows did work. I placed one conversed covered foot on the pavement, then maneuvered my way out in my tiny skirt so that no one would get a peep show. I stood, and grabbed my bag and casually strolled past the gawking teenagers on my way to the front office. I couldn't tell if they were staring at me, or at my car. I'd say the chances were 50/50.

I walked into the office up to the front desk. The woman gave a pathetic attempt at trying to make it sound as if she cared, and I could only assume she had already heard about my oh so tragic beginnings. I had to concentrate from rolling my eyes. She handed me my schedule along with a map, and repeatedly asked if I needed a guide.

"I think I can handle it." I said, turning and walking back out into the bustling hall. I glanced at the map, and realized my class was only a couple rooms away. I walked in, not really making eye contact with anyone, just wanting to find the teacher. I didn't see an adult in sight, so I used my extra abilities and un-noticably sniffed out the air. Teachers always had a stagnate chalk and dry erase smell about them, with a hint of bitter coffee. Ahh... He was crouching under his desk, probably picking up something he dropped. I was right, because no sooner than I realised where he was, the man stood up and placed something back on his desk.

"We have a new student I assume?" He asked, as a gave him the paper Mrs. Cope gave me to have all my teachers sign.

"You assume correctly." I said emotionless.

"Lets see... your name is Bella? You can sit there in the empty seat behind Eric." He said pointing to a seat in the back center row. I made my way over and took off my trench and hung it on a hook before sitting down.

"You're the new girl right?" The boy named Eric asked, turning around in his seat. It appeared we had a free class today, we were all free to catch up on homework, which was an excuse for the teacher to catch up on work he had failed to do over the weekend.

"Yep. How'd you know?" I responded.

"Well I've never seen that car in the parking lot and I don't think I've seen you around here before." He said, thinking I was serious.

"Wow, you're perceptive." I smiled. As much as I hated first days, it wasn't nice to be so mean to the poor boy. I sighed, and decided to give him a chance. "So it's Eric right?"

"Yea, Eric Yorkie." He smiled, victory in his features at getting a response from me.

"Do you think I can borrow the notes from the past couple of weeks, I really would hate to get behind." I asked, slightly pouting. I honestly didn't need the notes, but I need to keep up all the pretenses.

"Sure!" The rest of the class continued in the same way, me asking questions about the material, and Eric eagerly answering.

The rest of my classes followed suit, and I had managed to somehow fall into the 'popular' crowd in Forks High. I made friends with Jessica, the gossip queen. Lauren, the prom queen type. Mike, the resident jock. Tyler, a ladies man. And Angela , the only person who seemed remotely decent. If there was one thing I hated about high school were the superficial kids that only wanted status, so suffice to say, I was less than thrilled to be accepted my these kids. I couldn't understand why someone like Angela, someone kind, sincere, and shy was friends with Jessica and Lauren.

It was finally lunch time and I walked to the line with Jessica and Angela. We had just come from trig and we were talking about the homework that was assigned. Angela had offered to lend me her notes and I had accepted the offer. We each grabbed a tray, and I loaded mine with a small salad and juice.

I wasn't really hungry, human food rarely held any appeal, but not eating would only raise questions. I remember years before, I had declined food at lunch, and the girls began to gossip about my 'eating disorder'.

We sat at a centralized table, and I took the time to gaze around the room. I looked at the cliques that had formed, the band geeks in the corner, the goths outside on the grass, the emo kids at their round table near the doors, the jocks only one table away and the cheerleaders next to them. It always made me laugh to see how kids could disassociate themselves in high school. I would never understand the typical teenager.

My gaze fell upon another table, only to have my Burgundy eyes drawn to the most beautiful shade of gold. I couldn't pull my gaze away from his eyes, not even to look at his face. We were frozen in time, staring at each other. I finally blinked and looked at him, really looked. I saw the reddish brown of this messy hair, the deathly pale color of his skin ...the bruises under his eyes... the ...the beauty of his form, he could shame Adonis...he...his...heartbeat, or lack there-of. I glanced quickly to his companions, they all had the same characteristics.

"Who...who are they?" I stammered, not really knowing who I was asking.

"Oh them? They're the Cullen's. They're new too, moved here about a year ago from Alaska or something." Cullen, why did that name sound so familiar? "And that's Edward, he's totally staring at you." Jessica giggled.

I glanced back at him and his jaw clenched, making his face even more beautiful. Of course he was beautiful, he was a Vampire! I was starting to panic.

I knew exactly what he was, how much time before he knew what I was? How much time before Volterra's best kept secret was revealed, before the Vampire world knew Aro fathered a daughter, and I was that child? I had a heartbeat like a human, yet it was alarmingly fast, too fast to be human. And my scent was not normal, it wasn't delicious to Vampire, it was normal, I would smell like them. And my eyes! They were normally a dark brown, but I had stolen some blood from the Red Cross, so now they had a red tinge to them, making them Burgundy. My skin, just as hard as theirs, slightly glistened in the sun just enough for them to notice if they ever saw.

I needed to leave, I needed to get out of this room away from them. Far enough so that I could shield myself and get away. What shocked me was the color of their eyes.I was certain, without a doubt, that they were Vampire, yet their eye color had been golden, how could that be?

I slowly stood from my table, and grabbed my jacket and bag.

"Hey Bella, where are you going?" Mike asked, I could see he wanted to try and join me.

"Oh, I..um gotta go to the bathroom." I stuttered out before rushing to the doors that led to the hallway, and beyond that to my car. I couldn't run as fast as I had wanted, it would only bring attention.

I had finally reached my car and had managed to open the door and throw my bag inside when I was yanked back roughly and forced to turn around, a low growl escaping my lips. My head was lowered as I felt my door close and my attacker stand there. It was a man, I could tell by his shoes and tailoring of his pants. He smelled, minty with hints of lemon. He remained me of sun.

I slowly looked up, my eyes peeking up from the wall of hair that had fallen into my face. I brushed my hair back with my fingers looking my attacker in the eyes.

_It was him_. Edward Cullen. He looked at me angrily, and I could see his jaw muscles flex. I was scared, scared that my secret would get out, that they would try to attack me and cause a messy scene, scared that Aro would find out. But I was also upset. He had no right to attack me the way he had. My anger go the better of me.

"Where's your family? They didn't follow you." I asked. I wanted to know if I should be prepared for a larger group.

"They're close enough." Was all he said.

"Well, this has been fun, but before you so rudely grabbed me, I had intended to leave. So if you will excuse me..." I said, opening my door, before he shut it again. "What is your problem?" I knew they had no idea that I was a half-breed, but whose to assume that I wasn't some all powerfull thing that could kick his ass as far as Europe? But lucky for me, I did have some power and it was enough to scare the living day lights out of Jane. I tried to open my door again, and again he closed it.

"You really don't want to do that again." I said slowly.

"What are you?" He demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, crossing my arms.

"You're not human. Your heartbeat, your scent, your eye color tells me that. What are you?" He asked again, this time more seriously.

"You know, that tone of voice doesn't really make me want to answer your question." I said, leaning casually against my car. I could hear footsteps and a light thud thud from a heartbeat. I looked over Edward's shoulder to find Mike Newton walking our way. There is a god! Who knew that the pathetic Newton boy would save me from the clutches of the beautiful Edward Adonis Cullen? Who knew that I would ever _want _to be saved from him? I smirked at Edward, who I only received a glare from. "It looks like we have company." I whispered mockingly.

"Hey Bella, uhh...Cullen." He greeted Edward seeming confused. "You were gone for awhile so I came looking for you. We have Bio next and I thought I'd walk you." He said.

"I'd love that Mike." I said smiling, trying to walk around Edward to get to him. But Edward didn't give up so easily. He grabbed my arm holding me back. To Mike it looked like a gentle touch, like Edward wanted to tell me something. But by the pressure he was putting on my forearm, It was enough to snap poor Mike's neck in half. I looked up at Edward, my eyebrow raised expectantly. "Yes?"

"We weren't finished." He said coldly.

"Um you want me to wait for you in the hall Bella?" Mike asked. Edward said 'yes' and I said 'no' at the same time, but with the deadly glare Edward threw at him, he was halfway to the doors by the time I realized what happened. I let out a resigned sigh.

"What do you want?" I whispered.

"We want to know what you are." He said.

"I'm not a danger to them, if that's what you want to know." I said, looking at him.

"How do we know that." He said.

"Faith. Doesn't anyone trust anymore?" I half joked.

"Not enough." He said.

"Last I remember, this was a free country. I can live and go to school where I so damn please." I said irriated.

"I think that law only applies to humans." He said. I could see a slight tug at his lips; he wanted to laugh.

"Yeah well, you have your own laws as well, and I do believe that they prohibit you from claiming land." I pointed out. I remembered the fiasco in the south when the Volturri had to clean up a mess over land claim. He stiffened.

"How do you know..." He started, but I cut him off.

"There are some things that you don't need to know or understand, this is one of them. I'm not dangerous, you don't have to worry. I'd appreciate it if you would lay off. If I continue to receive problems from your territorial tendencies, I have no problem calling in a favor." I said. This froze him in his tracks and he just looked at me wide eyed. "Now if you excuse me, I have Biology to attend." I said grabbing my bad from my car again and walked towards the building.

Well this was an eventful day. Not only did I get to break in my new V12 Vantage Carbon Black Special Edition, but I had managed to get on the bad side of at least 5 Vampires. Fun. All I needed to do was make sure they never found out what I was, a half-breed. Once Vampires knew that it was possible, who knew how many would try it and all the innocents that would be killed in the process. It was a dark thought that caused me to shudder, almost as much as the realization that I was stuck sitting next to Edward Freaking Adonis Cullen in Biology for the rest of the school year. Damn.

**Read and Review! Please tell me what you thought, I'm anxious to see if it's okay :) PS... Anyone who Reviews this story will recieve a sneak peak into the next chapter, as well as an honorable mention in the authors note of the next chapter :)**


	2. Thirst

**Wow, I was pleasantly surprised by the reaction of chapter 1 :) Thank you so much to those of you who liked it! Here's some more for you!**

**Here's a shout out to those that reviewed the last chapter! (in no particular order)... manipulativerunner, Chocolate Heals All Wounds, Elizabethcb27, gina-and-the-fireworks, monkeygrl98, footychick, Twilight Crazy Fan... Thank you sooo much! **

**Read and Review Please :)**

I walked up to the teacher, grinding my teeth at the irritation flowing through my body. Why did the only empty seat have to be next to _him_? Just as I had expected, the teacher motioned for me to sit next to Edward. I walked over and placed my bag on the back of my chair as well as my trench folded over it. I stiffly sat down, sitting as far away from him as possible.

Today was just a lecture on plant cells, and later we would be working with our partners to complete a work sheet. He would occasionally look over at me, and I would feel his eyes burning straight through me. I pretended not to notice. When it finally was time to work on the worksheet together I quickly jumped into high school mode.

"So, if you want to look up questions 1-5, I'll look for questions 6-10. How does that sound?" I asked, pretending that there was no tension between us.

"Why don't I just answer all these quickly then we can head outside to talk." He said, starting to scribble down answers. I didn't like how he assumed I didn't know what the answers were. I placed my hand over his, the one he was using to write the answers down, to stop him from writing. I quickly snatched my hand back, shocked at the electrifying reaction our skin had at the contact. It was like I had been struck by lightning. It seemed to have the same effect on him, because he stopped writing and looked at me curiously.

"I know the answers, I just assumed it would look more normal if we actually tried to look for them." I mumbled.

"Normal...you're right I guess." He said absently, reaching for his book, then he stopped and picked up the pencil again. "Humor me, what are the answers then?" He asked, challenging me.

"Well if you hand over the pencil I can write them down." I said, motioning with my hand.

"I'd like to keep my 4.0 GPA if that's okay with you." He said stubbornly.

"Fine, if you're going to be stubborn. The cell membrane is the outer covering of the cell consisting of a lipid bi-layer with proteins embedded in it. Is that smart enough for you?" I said, aggravated. I earned a chuckle from him. I looked at the paper and to my surprise, he had already finished all the questions.

"You distracted me!" I accused.

"It's not my fault you let your anger get the best of you." He said. And at that moment the bell rang. I silently thanked whatever higher power there was and ran out of class, heading for the gym. I slipped into the locker room before Edward had a chance to talk to me again, and walked to my locker.

Since it was my first day, I wasn't expected to dress out for gym, but I was expected to sit and watch everyone else play volleyball. to my dismay, Edward's brother Emmett, was in my class. He looked at me apprehensively, but didn't try to corner me the way his brother did. I sat with a book on the bleachers, zoning out for the rest of class. Occasionally, Mike Newton would run over and try to make conversation, but I brushed him off easily.

When the bell rang, I walked over to my car. It had been a crazy day, I would have been lying if I said I wasn't tired. But like I had expected, Edward Cullen was waiting by my car.

"Stalking me now?" I snapped. I popped open my trunk and threw my bag in there.

"Nice car. I didn't know they released it yet." He commented, still leaning against it.

"They haven't."

"You mind if I test it out?" He asked, smirking at me. I wanted to punch my stomach for having butterflies at the sight.

"I do actually. So first you want to kill me, then you want me gone, and now you're being slightly friendly? I will never understand men's mood swings." I said shaking my head.

"I didn't want to hurt you, I was just apprehensive about you."

"And now you're not?" I asked, confused.

"No, I still am. But if you wanted to hurt someone, you would have done it already." He said. "But my family and I would appreciate if you would still talk to us, explain a few things." He asked.

"When?"

"Right now."

"How about later?" I asked. There were still a few things I needed to do at home, and I was starting to become thirsty.

"I... I don't know..." He said unsure.

"She'll come Edward. I can see it. Hi, I'm Alice." A short girl with short spiky hair introduced herself. I stretched out my hand to shake hers and it was hard to feel any animosity or fear with her. She was like a tiny ballerina.

"Hi, I'm Bella. What do you mean, you saw it?"

"Oh, I'll explain that later. See you around 6?" She asked.

"Sure. Where?" I was still unsure about going to a house full of Vampires by myself, it was dangerous, and danger was something I promised Aro I would avoid.

"It's okay, we won't hurt you. I know you're a afraid, but I promise, we just want to talk." She assured. I nodded. She handed me a piece of paper with a map on it. "That's our house, right there. See you later. By the way, LOVE your outfit. Robert Rodriguez and Alexander McQueen are amazing!"She said, grabbing Edward's arm and pulling him towards their car.

He turned just before they reached their Volvo and looked at me oddly. There was some kind of emotion in his eyes I couldn't explain. It was like fear, longing, and confusion all in one. It was confusing. And of course the Volvo would be theirs.

************

I pulled into my driveway and walked back up to my house. I loved this house. It was small with 1 bedroom, 1 bathroom, a good size kitchen and breakfast nook, with a living room and fireplace. It was two stories, the bedroom and bathroom on the top floor, with the kitchen and living room on the bottom. I had a basement, but it was empty at the moment. I had pictures of Italy all around my house, I had wanted to bring a small part of home with me. I didn't want any pictures of Volterra however in my sight.

Since my birth, I had been kept within the walls of Volterra, hiding away in my own part of the castle, a secret to everyone. Only the main Volturri guards had known of my existence, and my father, Aro, had always assured me it was for my own safety. He feared that other Vampires would try to take advantage of the fact that I was half-human and was still breakable. He always told me that his enemies would try to kill me if they knew I was his daughter.

So like the good daughter I was, I stayed in my wing of the castle, occupied by books, art, and the city below me. I had one window that looked out into the real world, and I would often gaze out and watch life go by. I was still part Vampire, and from the start I had always craved blood. It wasn't as strong as most Vampires craved, but it was enough to be uncomfortable. So as a child, they would bring in women to teach me things, things my mother never had a chance to, and as I became thirsty, I would drain them. I was too young to realise that I was taking a life, killing an innocent person.

It wasn't until I turned about 300 years old that I began to become remorseful for my actions. I would silently cry as I drained the life force from someone begging for their lives. But if I didn't kill them, then someone else would, and it would have been more brutal. I finally spoke to Aro on one of his visits, and expressed how I felt. So they began to bring me blood in bottles that had housed wine. I knew people still died, but at least I didn't have to kill anymore. It had been 647 years since I had killed my last human.

I had friends in Volterra, well sort of. Alec had been enjoyable to play with when I had been a child, and as I grew I began to get along fairly well with Demetri and Felix. Heidi and I had become close, she had been the big sister I never had. She taught me how to manage my hair, how make up could be used to enhance features, she taught me all about fashion, and also about how to handle men. Of course I never had been around anyone really before, but it was interesting to hear her stories anyway. And her advice on men came in handy when it came to Demetri. As I grew older, I knew that he cared for me, alot more than he should have. That reason may have been why he was such an avid opposer to my petition to leave the castle.

I had approached Aro about 200 years ago, I had wanted to leave. He didn't understand my need to get out of the castle, that my confinement was slowly driving me insane. He had everything brought to him and he was catered to, but I wanted to experience the world. I wanted to see everything I had read about in my books, I wanted to experience love, friendship, life. I wanted out.

At first he had said no, but after much persuasion and a hundred years, he finally agreed. The terms were these... I was allowed to leave, but I had to visit Volterra once a year. I was also supposed to call every time I moved and weekly. I was subject to surprise visits, just to make sure everything was okay. And above all else, I was not to reveal my nature or origin to anyone, especially Vampires.

So pretty much, meeting with the Cullen's today would technically be breaking a rule. But I liked this town, and if I could just make peace with them, then maybe I could stay. When I left, mostly everyone was sad to see me go, aside from Caius and Jane. Caius never liked me, he thought I was weak and deserved to die along with my mother. I hated him as well. Jane despised the fact that I was actually related to Aro. She loved him like he were her father, anyone could see that. She always competed for his affection when it came to me.

But unlike her, I was unique, and everyone knew how he loved his rarities. And his awe of me grew when he realised I was gifted. I was a shield, a very powerful one for a human. I could block him from my mind as well as other mind readers. I had learned how to master my gift with all the free time I had on my hands but I never showed anyone what I could do until it came to the day I left.

Jane had been taunting me, she always felt I was weak and breakable, and always tried using her gift to see if I would scream, you see, I had been lifting my power from my body everytime she would use her power against me because I was afraid to let anyone know how powerful I really could be. So I would always take her pain, and bear it, never letting out a peep. But this time, I had enough.

I finally let my shield drape me and I felt nothing when she tried. I could feel just how much force she was exerting, and nothing fazed me. I slowly began to stalk towards her, and worry began to cross her features. I had finally reached her, and towered over her_. "All these years you've tortured me, I could have stopped you. You're weak Jane, always have been. People fear you, your mind inflicted pain. But you're nothing without it. Think twice before you try it on me again, because the next time.. you won't live through it." _I said to her, pushing on my shield slightly, causing her to stumble backwards. The look of sheer horror crossed her features before she ran from me, and I hadn't seen her since.

And now here I was, in my 14th city since I had left Volterra. This house, so simple, so quaint, felt like home to me. Volterra was a prison compared to this, and I never wanted to leave.

I walked into my kitchen. I rarely cooked, but I loved kitchens. I had this one fully stocked, with matching stainless steel everything. I even had a bread maker. I just loved creating things. I decided to make myself some dinner before I headed to the Cullen's, highly doubting that they would have any food. I took out a tuna steak that I had bought the day before, and turned on my tiny grill. I started a small pot of Pad-thai, figuring out exactly what I wanted to eat.

I flipped open my laptop, typing out a quick email to Demetri. i had promised to email him daily, so that he knew I was safe. I let him know how the first day went, completely excluding the Cullen's. I also thanked him for my brand new car, I had loved it from first drive.

I went back to my dinner, sprinkling sesame seeds on my tuna steak, then searing it on the grill. I pulled out a premade bag of butter lettuce, slicing up some red and orange bell peppers to toss with it. I removed my tuna, still wanting the center raw. I sliced it up thinly, placing it on the salad. Then I finished up the pad-thai and put a spoon full in the center of the salad. All I needed was a wasabi poppy seed dressing, and Voila! It was one. I placed my dinner on the small table near the bay window in my dining nook.

I grabbed a wine glass and poured some of the contents from the blood bag I had stolen from the red cross in it. I walked to the window, taking a sip of the red liquid, letting it coat my throat, and I slid the window open, allowing the outside air to flow in. No sooner had I opened my window, when a gush of air swooped through the room and my glass was out of my hand and I was held against the wall.

"What the hell?" I asked, trying to figure out why Edward Cullen was pinning me to _my_ wall.

"I thought you said you weren't a danger to them!" He accused. "This definitely isn't wine!"

"I'm not a danger to the humans." I said, trying to free my neck from his hold. He wasn't choking me, but he did have me in an uncomfortable hold.

"Then why is this human blood in your wine glass." he said, pointing at it. "What, did you kill them and then drain them to save some for later?" He sneered at me.

"I didn't kill anyone. I took it from the blood bank, look, check the bag." I said, pointing to the trash. He let go of the hold he had on my neck and slowly made his way to my trash.

"Property of Red Cross..." He mumbled to himself.

"See." I said, crossing my arms.

"Sorry. I... I didn't know." He said, looking at the floor.

"You're quite impulsive Edward Cullen. You intrigue me." I said thoughtfully, taking a step to retrieve my glass. It was true. he was one of the first men that I had met that I truly wanted to know more about. His actions always surprised me. "Sorry, but I too need this to survive." I said, taking a sip.

"What are you doing?" He asked, looking at my glass then at my plate of tuna and salad.

"Eating dinner, what else?" I asked, as if it were the most common thing in the world.

"You're eating food." He pointed out.

"Yeah, and so do most people."

"Last I checked, you weren't most people."

"Oh, you checked? What did you find out?" I teased.

"It was sarcasm."

"I know, just thought I'd bait you." I said, walking to my table. "If you're gonna stalk me, at least have a seat." I said, pointing at the one across from me.

"I'm not stalking you." He said.

"Okay, so you just happened to be walking by when I opened my window?"

"Well...no. You're...different. I was curious." He admitted.

"Different? Wow, you really know the way to a girl's heart." I chuckled.

"What I meant was that I've never come across anyone like you before. You're not human, but you're not _not_ human, if you get what I'm saying." He seemed flustered.

"I get it. Despite the fact that I'm not human, I still seem like it."

"Right."

"Okay, well I'm hungry_, _so...I'm going to eat. Can I get you anything?" I asked, stuffing a forkful of pad-thai into my mouth.

"I think I'll pass." He said, eyeing my food curiously.

"Is that even appetizing?" He asked after awhile.

"I wouldn't be eating it if it wasn't." I mumbled through salad.

"It looks like grass." He made a face at that.

"Well, it is from the ground. I like it." I said, shrugging my shoulders.

I began thinking about tonight. I needed to change, my clothes had been dirtied as I prepared my dinner, so I went though possible options in my head. I could wear my new Stuart Weitzman Over the Knee Flat Boots in Black, with an eggplant sweater dress that hit mid thigh, or I could go for my Rag & Bone Skinny Jeans that I just got with a grey sweater. If I wore the boots, they might be alittle too flashy, I had originally intended to wear them on a night out on the town, but on second though, I would like to see Edward's reaction when he saw me in them.

It scared me how much I liked him sitting here with me. He was fiddling with salad tossers, I assume he had never used some before. I liked the curve of his jaw, the slope of his perfect nose, the roundness of his full perfect lips. But I wasn't sure if I really wanted to be so forward with my outfit, so I decided to just go with the jeans and sweater. I could hear Edward's phone buzz, alerting him to a text message. He opened it and looked confused.

"Uhh...Alice says to wear the boots?" He passed on the message from his sister. I blushed, trying to stifle my laughter. I wonder how she did that? Could she read minds or see the future?? "You're blushing." He pointed out, amused.

"How... How did she do that?" I asked.

"She can see the future. Were you thinking about what to wear?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was stuck between two options, but it seems your sister wanted to help." I laughed again. It was odd how within the span of one day, things had almost become comfortable with us...almost.

I went up to my room to change after dinner, Edward saying that he would clean up while I changed. I decided to listen to Alice, and I wore the boots. The sweater dress was long enough to cover most of the skin exposed from the boots, so I felt comfortable wearing it. I walked down the steps, and caught Edward snooping in my coat closet.

"My sister is going to love you. You have all of her favorite designers in here, and these are just your coats." He said, finally turning to look at me, taking in my appearance. He ogled longer than I would have deemed appropriate, but I didn't mind it coming from Adonis. He swallowed, his adam's apple bobbing, and his eyes still wide. "So those are the boots? I'll have to thank Alice later." He smirked at me. There goes those damn butterflies again. "Here, this Burberry trench should work." He said, pulling a coat from my closet.

"Thanks." I said.

"So, since you don't know where I live exactly, may I drive?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Okay, where's your car?" I asked, looking around.

"I meant yours." He said, smiling again.

"Nuh uh...no way. It's my baby." I said, cradling my keys to my chest.

"Just one tiny test drive?" He begged.

"Under one condition." He looked at me expectantly.

"Next time, just ring the doorbell. If you're going to watch me, you might as well keep me company inside." I said, throwing him the keys.

"Deal." He said.

"Oh and one more thing." I said, he looked at me waiting.

"Can you please drop the attitude at school." I said, cringing slightly at how mean he had been today. I guess I couldn't blame him, I wasn't human.

"Possibly. You ready?" He asked. Was I ready? Was I ready to go to his home, to talk to his family, to possibly reveal some secrets? No. But I had to. I wouldn't tell them what I was just yet, I didn't trust them. But I would explain to them enough to let them know I wasn't a threat.

"As ready as I can be." I said, nervous about the talk to come. And with my answer, he revved the engine and took off.

**Read and Review Please?**

**Anyone who Reviews this story will receive a sneak peak into the next chapter, as well as an honorable mention in the authors note of the next chapter :) And a photobucket account has been set up for this story if your interested in seeing any pictures of what I'm describing, just go to the link on my profile page :)**


	3. Steady

**Thank you to everyone that has posted me on their faves, alerts, or reviewed this story! You have made my day :)**

**Here's a shout out to those that reviewed this story so far! (in no particular order)... _manipulativerunner, Chocolate Heals All Wounds, Elizabethcb27, gina-and-the-fireworks, monkeygrl98, footychick, Twilight Crazy Fan, __vampyregurl09__, __jacobblackishot11__, __storms517__, __pledge520__, __D.J. loves sirius__, __Chocolate Lover 82_... Thank you all sooo much! **

**Please read and review :)**

I had safely arrived at the Cullen's house, but that had only frightened me more. Their house, or mansion rather, was huge! I reluctantly walked up the steps to their front door, walking in as Edward held the door open for me. I was amazed by their house, it was so...so normal. It definitely wasn't what the average Vampire lived in.

I was greeted by an assembly line. I recognized his sister Alice, who was tucked under the arm of a tense looking blond haired man. Then I saw the large intimidating brunette standing next to a drop dead gorgeous blond, and I had remembered seeing them at school as well. And closest to us were two people I had yet to meet, a blond man in his late 20's and a pretty woman who seemed about the same age, holding hands.

"Hello Bella, welcome to our home, my name is Esme." The woman with caramel colored hair standing closest to me said. She slowly moved forward to shake my hand and I obliged. She smiled warmly at me, and I couldn't help but return the smile. Next, the man she had been holding hands with introduced himself as Carlisle, and then Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and I had already met Alice. It was still awkward, for we had yet to move out of the foyer, but eventually Esme pushed us all into the living room.

I sat in a chair that was by itself in the corner of the room. Emmett sat on the arm of the sofa, Rosalie sitting next to him on the sofa. Alice crossed her legs on the floor and sat there, while Jasper stood behind her. Carlisle and Esme sat on a love seat, and Edward reluctantly sat on the sofa, a few spaces away from Rosalie. They were all staring at me expectantly.

"Soo...What would you like know?" I asked hesitantly, figeting in my seat. I walked in to this meeting intending to let them only know what I was, but not the hows. I figured the easiest possiblity would be to confirm that I was a half-breed, but I would feign ignorance on how I became one. That was the dangerous part of my secret, _how_ you created a half-breed. Hopefully they would just assume that half-breeds just _were_, as like their own existence.

"We're sorry dear for making you so uncomfortable, I know this must not be easy." Esme smiled sympathetically at me.

"It's okay, I understand that I seem unusual to you, but I hope that at the end of this, we can work out an arrangement so that we can both stay in peace." I said hopefully. I could see Alice jumping excitedly in place, a smile gracing her lips. She glanced at Edward, who only looked away thoughtfully. I wonder what she had seen? "Please, ask away, but I hope to express to you that you may choose to ask, and I may choose not to answer." I admitted. "But I will answer as truthfully as allowed, I will not lie to you." I said.

"How do we know that she won't lie? We can't trust her." Rosalie sneered.

"You seem to forget that we have 2 lie detectors in the family." Edward pointed out. _Huh?_

_"_You can't even read her Edward." She said. _Read her?_

"But I can feel her, and I'll be able to notice if something is not right." The one named Jasper said. _Feel her?_

"What do you mean_ read and feel her_?" I asked, confused.

"I can read minds Bella, everyone except...yours. And Jasper has the ability to feel the emotions of others." Edward explained.

"So you mean that he knows exactly how I feel at this very moment?" I asked regarding Jasper.

"Yep." Alice chirped.

"Oh... wow. This should be interesting. Let's get this over with." I said, now even more nervous.

"You're very similar to Vampire nature, but why do you have a heartbeat?" Carlisle asked.

"I...I don't know, honestly. This is how I've always been, I never had anyone to explain this to me." I said, it was partly the truth. I didn't know why I had the attributes I had.

"Why do you drink blood?" Alice asked. How did she know? "Edward filled us in."

"The same answer, it's just what I need to survive. I can go weeks with out it, sometimes months. But I crave it and it becomes uncomfortable without it. I've tried foregoing it all together, but it was almost deadly the time I tried, so I just take from the blood banks where I can find them." I said. "I do eat human food however, there are still nutrients that I need from it, besides, it's not all bad."

"Are you fast? What about strength, are you strong?" Emmett asked, getting excited now.

"Faster than the normal human, but probably not as fast as you. And I can hold my own on strength." I said, not revealing that my power helped me with that.

"So since we know you don't know your origin, can you tell us what you do know about your nature?" Carlisle asked, intrigued.

"Um, well... I need blood obviously. And I do sleep, I know that you all don't. I have a heartbeat that beats faster than the normal person almost like a hummingbird, but I don't know why. My skin is just as hard as yours, and teeth just as sharp. I am venomous, but I don't know if its potent. I've never bitten a person before to turn them. And I don't sparkle." I said, smirking.

"Hey, hey now. We don't_ sparkle_." Emmett defended his skin. He said the word sparkle like it tasted bad.

"You sparkle and you know it! I just shimmer. It's not noticeable to human eyes, but it is to yours." I said. Emmett crossed his arms, clearly hurt by my teasing.

"Do you have a special power?" Alice asked. I was surprised she hadn't seen anything about it yet. Maybe she didn't know, so I decided to keep that still a secret.

"Um...no..." I said after thinking about it.

"Liar." Jasper mumbled, smirking at me. "Who sparkles now?"

"Fine...I guess you could call me a shield. I can protect my mind from intrusion." I said.

"It explains why Edward can't read her." Esme smiled.

"And why it's hard for me to see her." Alice said. "I can see you, but barely. It's really blurry and kind of giving me a headache." She said, rubbing her temples.

"Sorry." I said, worried that I really had caused her pain. Jasper smiled at me.

"She's fine Bella. She just says headache because she's so used to seeing the future and is irritated when she can't." He reassured me. I was amazed at how I didn't want any harm to befall her, or any of them for that matter. And then I remembered something, something I had wanted to ask them.

"Why do you have gold eyes and not red?"

"We didn't choose to be Vampires Bella, so we decided to do what we could with what we were given and so we only feed off of animals. Their blood makes our eyes golden." Edward explained to me.

"Hmm... does it taste good?" I asked.

"Not really, but it's enough to keep the blood lust at bay." he said.

"Why not just do what I do?"

"We'd rather not tempt ourselves with human blood at all." Carlisle said. "And we must also warn you, there are lands here that none of us may enter, including you." He said seriously.

"What?"

"Years ago, there had been a tribe of shape shifters here that were dedicated to keeping the inhabitants of this land safe. We made a treaty with them, that they were to leave us alone, if we would not hunt on their land or hurt any of the people. We are also not allowed to go on to their land even to visit, as part of the treaty. Do you understand this?"

"Yes, but what are the boundaries, I'll have to know so I don't wander too far."

"We'll have Alice explain it all to you later. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to return to work/" He said, getting up from his seat.

"Work?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm a doctor at the local hospital." Was this man serious? I tried to hold in my laughter, but I was unsuccessful.

"That's...Ironic." I blurted out. Everyone couldn't help but join me, everyone except Rosalie.

"Yes, well. I enjoy helping others. I've become rather desensitized to the smell over the years." And then Carlisle left for work. Esme also got up and decided to run to the store to pick up a few things they claimed to be running low on. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice all said that they were over due on a good hunting trip, and so it was only Edward and I after awhile.

We awkwardly sat on the couch, neither one of us saying much in the way of conversation. I started picking at the non existent dirt under my nails as something to do, until I heard a car driving about half a mile away with it's windows down, blasting music. I tuned into the song, recognizing it immediately, and I couldn't help but blurt out, "I love that song."

Edward shifted in his seat and stood up. He walked over to the piano that was in one part of the room and suddenly began to play the song that was just on the radio. It was the best rendition I had ever heard of this song. Someone needs to tell Bloc Party that 'Sign's' should definitely be redone on piano... The music flowed from his fingertips, a perfect melody.

I listened as he played the entire song, both of us in silence. After about 4 minutes, he brought the song to a close and looked up at me, meeting my gaze. He timidly smiled, and looked back down to the keys of his piano. I was awe struck by the talent he possessed.

"Bravo! That was... brilliant, amazing, beautiful, and..and I can't even think of words good enough to explain it!" I said clapping.

"Thanks, but I find it slightly hard to believe you." He smiled shyly.

"Where's Jasper when you need him?... It was amazing Edward, I loved it." I said. "Have you heard that song before?"

"Yep, it's a favorite of mine too. For being quite new, they have a brilliant sound. Almost as good as The Strokes." He said.

"'Is This It' is definitely one of the greatest albums of all time." I agreed. "What other music do you like?" I asked, intrigued. Music was one of the things that I truly geeked out over.

"Why don't you come up to my room and I'll show you." He said, walking towards the it wrong that I had hoped he had been talking about something else besides music?...

I followed him up to his room, which had a huge glass wall facing the forest and an even bigger wall opposite that filled with music. I noticed he had a white lounger near a window and a few furniture pieces and a very expensive looking stereo system. Music was definitely the focal point of this room.

I scanned his selection, all ranging from LP's, cassettes, CD's, everything you could imagine music coul be on was here. And he had every genre imaginable. This was truly my heaven. I was completely immersed in his collection, ooh and ahh-ing to everything that I saw. He sat next to me on the floor, pulling out things he thought I'd like, placing new cd's in his stereo, or describing to me bands I would show him the cover of.

I hadn't even noticed when the sun went down and that it was pitch black outside, his lamp just automatically adjusted to the room. He had shown me some of his rarer collections, some even worth thousands. It wasn't until he brought out a ridiculously rare Edith Piaf Vinyl album that I fully geeked out.

He began to slide it from the wall, and I could already see what beauty he was about to show me. I had been looking for this album for years, price was not an option. But there were only 7 known copies, and I wanted it the right way, so I was not about to steal one. I gasped and I lunged at him, reaching my arm out to see the beautiful vinyl myself.

I landed on top of him, his back on the floor and my body resting on top of him, holding the vinyl. I sat up, and hugged it to me, relishing in the feel of holding this rarity. I heard Edward clear his throat and I suddenly realized the situation. I was sitting on top of him, straddling his waist, hugging a vinyl record, in a dress.I quickly scrambled off, flushing at embarrassment st my actions.

"I'm so sorry! I tend to geek out with music and Edith Piaf is one of my favorites, and I saw that you had this and I had to see it for myself, I'm so sorry." I apologized, turning darker shades of red as the seconds ticked by. He chuckled, sitting back up and sitting indian style like me.

"It's okay, I completely understand. It's Edith, no other words needed." He smiled.

"Atleast you understand." I smiled back. We continued in the same fashion, talking about music, listening to anything and everything, we were bonding. That is...until my stomach started growling. I hadn't eaten since I got home from school and I checked the clock at it was well past 10pm.

"Hungry?" He smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes actually."

"Come on, lets get you something to eat." He said, standing up. He took my hand and helped me to my feet and I stretched my legs.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't you show me your kind of hunting?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him this time, a smirk playing on my lips.

"I don't know if you'll like our kind of hunting Bella." He said, his brow furrowing.

"Well, I'll never know until I try now won't I?" I said, taking a running jump towards his open window. I casually and elegantly landed, and looked over my shoulder to see him standing at the ledge watching me, his jaw slack, as if he were expecting me to have broken my legs or something. "Aren't you coming?"

And I took off towards the woods, listening to Edward run behind me, slowly gaining speed. I stopped about 5 miles in, and waited for him. Not a second later, he was there in front of me.

"Are you really serious?" He asked.

"Yep. What do I do?" I asked, I had never hunted animals before.

"Who knew that I would be teaching you how to hunt this evening when we first met this morning?" He said incredulously.

"Yeah, I was certain you'd try to kill me first." I joked.

"Me too." He said thoughtfully, obviously not realizing I was joking.

"Hey!" I said, feigning hurt.

"Just kidding. It's just that, we've crossed alot of bridges in just a span of a few short hours." He said surprised. "You've taken all of this so smoothly, I'm almost expecting you to be gone by morning."

"True, we have crossed alot of bridges today. But remember. we're Vampires, our minds work faster, so we accept faster, trust faster, adapt faster, bond faster. If I were human, this would have taken... oh lets say, at least 4 months." I said lightly. "Come on, tell me what to do." I said, becoming impatient.

"Alright. First you have to locate a worthy animal. Emmett prefers bears, I prefer mountain lions. But a deer is pretty basic too. Once you locate it, single out it's scent and let the monster inside you take over. Let your senses become one with the scent, let your blood lust consume you. Then...you attack. Once the blood lust is fully in control, your body just follows." He explained.

"Okay, so...locate a smell, got it." I said sniffing the air. "I smell...grass, and...mud...hmm, and wet fur?...Yeah, wet fur." I said, describing what I could smell. "What is that horrible smell?" I asked.

"Elk."

"Is that a good choice?" I asked, crinkling my nose.

"It will do." He said laughing at my expression. "Single out his heartbeat Bella, it will help."

I listened to what he had said earlier and tried to let the blood lust consume me. I ran, coming closer to the smell. I was only about 50 feet away, hidden from view. I took in the scent, letting it consume. The monster was rattling the cages inside me, but it wasn't opening the door. I was confused, shouldn't this be default or something. I could feel Edward not too far from me, watching me.

My blood lust wasn't working, it wasn't taking control the way he said it would. I became flustered, why could he hunt and I couldn't? I imagined Edward, leaping at the Elk, taking it down. In my mind, I could see his muscular perfect body overtake the animal as it fought, I could see the veins in his neck flex as he bit the animal, draining it of it's blood.

A shudder ran through me as I imagined his perfect arms cradling the animal, holding it tightly as he drank. I could only imagine what it felt like to be in his arms, his perfect lips on my skin and it ran another shudder through me. What surprised me was how, in my day dream, I was not jealous of Edward's skill at hunting, but rather I was jealous of the fact that the Elk was in Edward's arms. Just the thought that it was possible for the Elk to make Edward lose control, lose all sense of right and wrong because of the blood lust that the elk could inspire, drove me wild.

Suddenly I sprang at the Elk, breaking its neck with a quick snap and was draining it dry before I knew what had happened. I was finished shortly there after, and looked up. Edward was leaning casually against a tree, but the color of his eyes were less than causal. His eyes were jet black.

"Um, sorry. I guess you were right when you said you just lose yourself." I said. "I think there's some over there if you're thirsty." I offered, pointing behind me.

"I had never seen anyone lose control quite like that before, it was truly...intoxicating." he breathed.

"Edward, your eyes are black, you should probably hunt since were out here." I said, feeling self-conscious under his gaze..

"I'm not thirsty." He said walking over to me. I started to breathe a little bit faster. Where was he going, why was he looking at me like that. If he wasn't thirsty, then why were his eyes black? "You have...you have a drop on your chin." He said pointing at my chin. I wiped it off.

He was still looking at me closely, or my lips rather, and I was starting to wonder what was going to happen. "Bella, you still have some on your lip...do you...do you mind if I..." He said slowly, leaning in a bit closer. He leaned in so close that I could feel the chill from his lips ghosting over my own. Ever so painfully slowly, he placed his soft lips over the corner of my own, placing a light kiss there as he licked up the drop I had not managed to wipe off.

He leaned back and gave me a crooked smile that was to die for. He turned and began to walk back towards the house.

I didn't move, I couldn't move after that. I was in complete 'after-kiss' shock. Actually, this was my first kiss, so it was even more shocking for me. I just had my first kiss with Edward Freaking Adonis Cullen! He walked about 15 feet then turned to me. "What's the matter?" He asked, wondering why I hadn't moved.

So quickly, even I had a hard time registering I did it, I lent down and swiped my finger at one of the puncture wounds I had left, getting a couple drops of blood and smearing it on my lips again. I smirked at him playfully, daring him to wipe it off again. I received a chuckle from him. "We could be at this all night." he said, laughing.

"I dearly hope so." I said right back.

"Come on Bella, we've both got school tomorrow, and you need some sleep." He said, starting to run back to his house. I pouted and licked my lips clean, realizing that animal blood was not very appetizing. I reached the house seconds after he had and walked in after him. I grabbed my purse, jacket, and keys and made my way to the front door, opening it. I heard him chuckle again.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You. Really, you had to re-smear blood on your lips just to get me to kiss you again?" He laughed again.

"Obviously it didn't work. I didn't know what else to do." I said, embarrassed and pouting.

"You could have just asked me to."

"That's just...no. I would never. But if I had, would you?" I asked casually.

"Hmm, I don't know... Would it mean that we're going steady?" He smirked, raising one perfect eyebrow. I nudged him with my elbow.

"Ha, steady... Why don't you just give me your letter-man's jacket," I joked.

"I don't have one." He laughed.

"Oh well... Maybe Mike Newton does, he does seem like the type..." I trailed off. I felt an inner satisfaction when I heard Edward growl. "See you tomorrow! And tell Alice thanks for the fashion advice, I must say, I did like the reaction." I walked away and smirked devilishly over my shoulder at him.

I left him standing on his porch, his hands in his pockets, as I sped as fast as I could towards the main road.

**Please Read and Review!**

**Anyone who Reviews this story will receive a sneak peak into the next chapter, as well as an honorable mention in the authors note of the next chapter :) And a photobucket account has been set up for this story if your interested in seeing any pictures of what I'm describing, just go to the link on my profile page :)**

_So, I know a few of you might wonder why this all seems like it's going soo fast, but honestly I don't think it is. Bella made a point earlier, and I think it's true when you think about it. Vamps can register and adapt to things much better than humans can, so what took Edward and Bella months to create in Twilight, I think would have definitly been sped up if she had been one of them. But they're not together or anything yet, just getting to know each other. The next few chapters will mostly be some fluff and backstory, and then we'll get into the real drama :) Keep checking!_


	4. Cold

**Thank you for reading :) I'm kinda sick, so I hope this chapter turned out alright :)**

**Here's a shout out to those that reviewed this story so far! (in no particular order)... **

_Twilight Crazy Fan, manipulativerunner, Chocolate Heals All __Wounds, Elizabethcb27, gina-and-the-fireworks, monkeygrl98, footychick, vampyregurl09, jacobblackishot11, storms517, pledge520, D.J. loves sirius, Chocolate Lover 82, bloolagoonafairy__, Edwards my lion-I'm his Lamb., __ambii-twilight-chick__, __EmoE__, __Augustmoon99__, Keara, __TriGemini__, cindy klover, __Ramella Robertson__, __TrueStoryTeller__, __pinklady34__, __pixie freak__, __Nena1981, ebonyj, klcivinski__, huntergatherer, Tiwilightfan023 _

_**.**_**.. ****Thank you all sooo much! **

**Please read and review :)**

I was curled up on my couch in yoga pants and a tank top with a bowl of Peanut Butter Cap'n Crunch when someone knocked on my front door. Through a full mouth, I mumbled an incoherent, 'Come in', and resumed my eating. I hadn't been watching tv, rather just sitting there, thinking about how life had changed so much in just 24 hours.

"You know, it's dangerous for a young woman to have her doors unlocked. And to just say, 'come in', it's like you want to be mugged." Edward complained, walking into my living room.

"Oh, soo dangerous, because it's not like I can drink their blood or anything." I said non chalant, taking another spoonful into my mouth.

"Ugh, what is _that_? It smells nutty and foul." He cringed up his nose.

"It's only the greatest cereal in the world!" I defended. "It's okay Cap'n, Edward doesn't mean it." I said, lovingly stroking the bowl. "So who's with you, I can hear someone else outside."

"Oh, it's Alice. She insisted we come over so we can give you a ride." He explained. Then we heard a thump on the top floor, it sounded lie it came from my room.

"Do I want to know?" I asked unfazed, taking another spoonful in my mouth.

"No, not really. But if you don't go up, she'll only drag you up against your will." He said.

"Then off we go..." I walked into my kitchen and placed my now empty bowl in the sink before heading upstairs. "What in the world...?" I asked, completly amazed and disturbed at what I saw.

"Do you like it?! Do you love it?!" Alice jumped in her place in front of a huge Vintage Vanity that was now set up in my bare room. Aside from this vanity, all I had was a bed, one nightstand, curtains, and a lonely picture on the wall, left from the last tenants. I was so over come with emotion, that I wasn't sure if I wanted to cry or jump just like Alice. However, my tear ducts had a mind of their own. Slowly, a few tears escaped from my eyes, softly wetting my face. This was the single most caring thing anyone had ever done for me, ever. Aro had never been this considerate, neither had any of the guard.

"Oh, Bella, you don't like it?" Alice asked worried. She rushed over and began to rub soothing circles on my back. "I just thought that maybe you'd like it. Edward told me that you and I like the same designers, and I assumed you probably hadn't furnished this place yet, and every girl needs a vanity to sit at, and it's vintage and so you, and I'm sorry, I thought you'd like it..." Alice rambled on. She thought I didn't like it? It was beautiful. It was unscathed, despite the fact that it was vintage, it had a beautiful cherry finish, with what appeared to be crystal knobs, and a beautiful design etched into the wood surrounding the oval mirror. It was perfect.

It reminded me of what one would see their mother sitting at as she got ready to go out. Not that I would know, but I had seen it in a few movies. But it wasn't the beauty of the vanity that struck me, it was the fact that I had barely known this family for 24 hrs, and they had graciously opened their arms to me and accepted me unconditionally. Not even Aro had done that. He hadn't been proud of me until he had noticed that I had a power, only then had his visits become slightly more frequent. But this tiny pixie, she had went out and found me the most beautiful piece of furniture I had ever owned, just because she thought I would like it! I was speechless. In a swift motion, I hugged her tightly, my tears finally going away.

"Thank you so much, it's beautiful, really." I smiled. "I just...this is...it's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. I love it!" I said, walking over to admire it closer. "You didn't have to, I don't have anything for you in return." I said, frowning.

"I know we didn't have to, but it's so you that we wanted to. And Bella, you've already given us enough." Alice smiled.

"How?"

"Just by being here. You'll see." Alice smiled knowingly at me and I wondered what she saw in that head of hers.

"Wait, we?" I noticed how she said _we wanted to._

"Uh... Edward and I." She said, glancing at Edward. I raised my eyebrow at him expectantly.

"We may have seen it on auction on-line and picked it up in Seattle this morning." He said uncomfortably. "Come on, we're gonna be late." He said. "I'll wait by the car."

I walked over to my closet and tried to figure out what to wear when Alice stepped in as well.

"Bella, can I pick out your outfit please?? You can go do you hair or something." Alice asked, slowly pushing me out of my closet.

"My hair is done!" I said defensively.

"Oh, it looks...nice." She said grimacing.

"Fine, I'll do something else with it." I said, walking to the bathroom. I thought my hair looked fine, it was just blow dried with my natural wave in it. I was lucky enough to have frizz-less hair, so it always looked smooth. I put a little bit of mousse in my hair, throwing my hair over my head and blow drying the roots to give it a bit more volume. then lastly, I grabbed my curling iron and threw in a few random curls. I inspected the result, and liked what I saw. It was similar to what you'd see on a magazine cover with that crazy slightly curly, just made out with that hot guy at the club, kind of hair. I walked back in to my room to find an outfit laid out on my bed already.

"What do you think?" Alice asked.

"It will do." I said casually. I knew dismissing her outfit choice would most likely drive her nuts.

"It. Will. Do?" She said each word carefully, slowly, thinking each word out confused as if she didn't understand what I had just said.

"Just kidding Alice, it's perfect." I teased. "I'll meet you two down stairs, just let me change." I said. I put on the Rock & Republic Berlin Skinny Jeans that she had chosen, as well as the plain white t-shirt and fitted light leather jacket she had laid out. I laughed to myself when I noticed she even had set out my Christian Louboutin Peep-Toe Pumps for me to wear. Honestly, this was a little bit overkill just for high school, but she had gotten me a vanity, so I guess I would humor her. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door, locking it behind me this time.

"Happy? I locked it." I said, walking past Edward as I slid on my Vintage Ray-Bans.

"Ecstatic... You look nice." He complimented.

"You can thank your sister."

"Thanks Alice." He smirked at her.

"No problem. I can forsee that Mike will like the outfit." Alice giggled.

"Good. It won't be hard to get that letter-man's jacket after all." I joked.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny you two." Edward was not amused.

"Sorry Edward. How about you drive my car, will that cheer you up?" I asked, throwing him my keys.

"Marginally." He said, throwing my a heart stopping smile. We made it to school in 5 minutes, Edward decided to take the extra long way to school, looping around town...twice.

"It's about freaking time Edward." Emmett grumbled when we got out of the car.

"He decided it would be fun to take the long way." I complained. "My car ca take speeds of more than 200mpr, and he decided to actually go the speed limit! The nerve."

"Safety first." Edward chuckled next to me, winding an arm around my waist.

"Excuse me? What do you think you're doing with your arm?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him. But the smirk that was on his face was not aimed in my direction, it was facing someone a bit to my right. I looked over my shoulder and saw Mike newton heading our way, with a newly saddened expression on his pitiful face. I hit Edward's shoulder with enough force to have easily broken a humans arm. "Jerk." I said, walking away from Edward's embrace and started making my way to Mike, deciding to make a point that I was fair game.

"Hey MIke, what's up?" I asked, skipping over to his side. I couldn't believe I was skipping, the things a girl would do to prove a point.

"Oh nothing, I was just coming over to see if I could walk you to class, but it seems like Cullen beat me to it." He said dejectedly.

"No you didn't, I'd love for you to walk me." I said, smiling sweetly at him. I shuddered, pretending to be cold. "Wow, it's cold today. I wish I had another jacket to keep me warm..." I hinted, sneaking a glance at a fuming Edward, who was still standing with Emmett.

"Here, take my jacket, I don't mind. It's pretty warm, it's a letter-mans jacket that I got on the football team. You know, I was the Captain." He boasted.

"If you don't say..." I said, trying to stifle my laughter. Oh this was just too easy. He walked me to my first period class and I returned his jacket, thanking him. He tried to make me keep it, but I didn't really need it anymore because the damage had been done, so I just said I wasn't cold anymore.

I received a text from Alice during 2nd period, letting me know that Edward was royally pissed at Mike, and that even Rosalie found the Jacket exchange comical.

Finally lunch time had rolled around and I grabbed a couple things to munch on, as well as a juice. I was heading for the table I had sat at yesterday, where Mike, Jessica and Angela sat, but then a jumping Alice, with her hands waving in the air caught my attention. She was motioning for me to sit with them, and I happily obliged. I took a seat across from a scowling Edward, and chuckled. Men; they were so emotional sometimes.

"Where's your jacket?" He asked bitterly.

"With it's owner." I replied, eating some of my animal crackers.

"I thought you were too cold?" He said, looking down at his untouched plate.

"It seems I prefer the cold. Hard, frozen, pale cold." I said quietly. His head snapped up, his eyes connecting with mine just before Emmett and Rosalie took their seats, arriving straight from class.

"What about the cold? What did I miss?" Emmett asked, oblivious to the conversation that just passed.

"Bella likes Edward." Alice chirped, sitting lightly on Jasper's lap.

"What?!" Emmett asked. "The one time I'm not around and something finally happens." He complained.

"That's not what I said." I defended myself. "I just said I prefer the cold to Mike Newton's jacket." I said.

"Oh, hahahaha. That's funny. No wonder you smell like funk." Emmett said, cringing his nose.

"Oh thanks." I laughed. I looked up again at Edward, and saw him sitting back in his chair, a smug smil playing on his lips. I decided to throw him for a loop. I concentrated as everyone around us continued on with their conversations, and I lifted my shield from my mind for only a couple moments. It was enough time to ask Edward mentally what he was so smug about. His smiled fell within an instant. I smiled devilishly back at him, and I noticed a wary Jasper glance between us.

I gave Jasper a reassuring nod, and he shrugged his shoulders and returned his attention back to Alice. I looked back at Edward, and almost laughed at the perplexed expression on his face.

I lifted my shield again and this time said '_perplexity looks cute on you'._ This time a small smile broke from his lips. Then I asked him again _'why were you so smug'_. This time he smiled again and glanced casually at Mike and shook his head. He was relishing in the fact that I didn't prefer Mike to him. So I lifted my shield again and this time said '_Emmett was right, his jacket did smell; you smell way better". _Had Edward Adonis Cullen been possible of blushing, I do believe he would have. The bell rang, disrupting our silent conversation. I stood up, emptying my tray in the closest trash bin, and began to walk to Biology, Edward Cullen in tow.

"Why didn't you tell me you could do that?" He asked quietly.

"Do what?" I asked, playing dumb.

"You know what." He pointed out.

_'You mean lift my shield so you can read me'_, I asked mentally, amusement in my mind.

"Yes that. It would be so much easier." He said.

"Yes, easier, but not as much fun." I teased. "I like having my thoughts to myself." I said. This seemed to stump him.

"I didn't mean...I just meant..." He tried.

"I know, but I also know that you have no power over what you hear, you just hear it. I just meant that it's nice that I have the power to shut you out and let you in when I want." I soothed.

The remainder of the day was oddly enough...average. I would occasionally send a random thought Edward's way, and would receive a text from him either laughing at me or commenting on it. After school was finally over, I made my way to my car, only to see Edward already leaning against it.

"Hello stranger." I said, smiling at him.

"Hello." He smirked back.

"Well, this has been fun, but I'm going home now." I said, unlocking my door at getting in. His siblings were already in their cars and waiting for him, so I waved a goodbye at them and waved to a surprised Edward before driving off.

I arrived home and made myself a sandwich, gulping it down. I was starving after only eating my animal crackers at lunch. I poured myself a glass of red wine, an indulgence from Italy, and grabbed a book from my bookcase and curled up on my couch. I knew he was out there, watching me. I could sense him, and hear him, in the woods just outside my house.

I decided I had waited long enough before I realized he wasn't going to knock on the door like I told him to yesterday. If he had wanted to spend time with me, all he had to do was ask me at school rather than stare at me dumb founded when I left, he didn't have to stalk.

"You can come in you know!" I called out to him. 1 second later, he was walking up my porch, letting himself in through my unlocked back door. " I thought I told you that if you were going to stalk me, you might as well keep me company?"

"I didn't know you knew I was out there." He said sheepishly.

"You're not as stealthly as you think Cullen." I teased. "I have books over there, you can read with me if you want." I offered. He walked over, and I noticed he picked up a first edition of Wuthering Heights. I resumed reading The Picture of Dorian Grey, and together, we spent the afternoon reading classics and dissecting them in front of my fire place in the living room. This had turned out to be one of the most fulfilling evenings I had ever had... I wonder what the following days would hold?...

**Please Read and Review!**

**Anyone who Reviews this story will receive a sneak peak into the next chapter, as well as an honorable mention in the authors note of the next chapter :) And a photobucket account has been set up for this story if your interested in seeing any pictures of what I'm describing, just go to the link on my profile page :)**


	5. Creep

**Sorry this is such a short chapter, but I promise the next one will be much longer :) I hope you guys have alot of laughs in this one :) I'm sooo excited, I'm gonna go see AFI's Crash Love tour next week and party it up in Phoenix :) I soo need a vacation!**

**Here's a shout out to those that reviewed this story so far! (in no particular order)... **

_Twilight Crazy Fan, manipulativerunner, Chocolate Heals All __Wounds, Elizabethcb27, gina-and-the-fireworks, monkeygrl98, footychick, vampyregurl09, jacobblackishot11, storms517, pledge520, D.J. loves sirius, Chocolate Lover 82, bloolagoonafairy__, Edwards my lion-I'm his Lamb., __ambii-twilight-chick__, __EmoE__, __Augustmoon99__, Keara, __TriGemini__, cindy klover, __Ramella Robertson__, __TrueStoryTeller__, __pinklady34__, __pixie freak__, __Nena1981, ebonyj, klcivinski__, huntergatherer, Tiwilightfan023, twilightlover4077, bloodykitchengirl, Dist12, Baseball4Jenni, geekchickxo_

_**.**_**.. ****Thank you all sooo much! **

**Please read and review :) SM owns all!**

_No!...Stop, please stop! Don't hurt him, I'll do anything...ANYTHING! Just please stop, have some compassion... You're hurting him!...Please...I...I Love you......STOP!_

I bolted upright in my bed, coated in a layer of sweat. I was panting, the effects of my nightmare taking it's toll. I tried to calm my breathing, taking slow breaths. My dream had left me terrified, terrified that it could possible come true. I was back in Volterra, Aro finding out about my new relationship with the Cullen's, and he was torturing Edward. I don't know why he was torturing him in my dream, but it was happening, Edward was on the floor, withering in pain, as I was being held back by Felix and Demetri, unable to do anything. It scared me and sent chills through my body. If anything ever happened to them, I would blame only myself.

It had been one month since I had moved here and been accepted by the Cullen's, four bliss filled weeks. In that short time, I had been able to feel the love and support only a family could grant. They had willingly and unconditionally accepted me into their family, and I had happily agreed. This was the first nightmare to mar my happiness. It was quite possibly a possibility that Aro could find out my attachment ot them and have them killed, but I was being selfish and wanted to feel like I belonged for a little while more.

Esme had adopted me as her new daughter, cooking for me, teaching me things only a woman could. It had been beyond anything I could imagine to have a mother for at least this short amount of time, she had changed me so much with her tender love and support.

Carlisle had been more of a grandfather type with me, caring and fatherly, yet more doting and less restrictive. He gave me trust, trust that I had not earned, yet I would do my best to uphold.

Rosalie still had yet to warm to me dramatically, but she had at least made some conversation when I had let her take a look at what was under the hood of my car.

Emmett, was the opposite of the coolness his wife gave me, he had become my big brother, constantly picking on me, betting with me, playing pranks; he and I had become partners in crime.

Alice was instantly my best friend and sister, we had done everything together, and she was the one I went to for everything now.

I still had not spent too much time with Jasper, but when we were in the same room, he at least usually had a good laugh. I would often say inappropriate things to Edward in my mind, which would usually case an awkward array of feelings for Jasper to pick up on, and he would usually look at Edward's uncomfortable demeanor, then look at a mischievous smiling me, and he would soon crack up. He had asked me once, what it was I would tell Edward, and I would usually say, '_I'm sure their no different than the things Alice says to you Jasper'. _He would then laugh and comment on how the lord should have mercy on Edward.

Edward. Edward, Edward, Edward... My relationship with him was different from all the others. We had a connection that could not be described or defined, we were like magnets, always drawn to each other. Aside from that one kiss we had shared in the forest the day we met, we hadn't kissed since. There was always sexual tension in the air when it was just us, but neither one of had acted on it. When our skin would touch even the slightest of touches, if was as if I were being electrocuted, my body would feel a current shock me. It was as if my body were only alive with him near. My breathing would accelerate, as would my heart.

But we were also friends. I could talk to him about music, books, movies, and he would get it. I sometimes didn't even need to explain fully because he would just...know. I always kept my mental shield up around him, not because I wanted to, but because it took too much concentration to keep it up. Sometimes I would lift it to ask him a question no one else could hear, or to tease him secretly, only a couple times had I done it to make him uncomfortable. He would usually nod or shake his head in answer to what I would ask.

I remember it had once been at his home, and we were all in the living room, Rosalie watching the boys play wii, Carlisle reading a book, Alice designing her own fashion line, and I had been helping Esme with a flower arrangement. I had opened my mind and had decided to see just how uncomfortable I could make him. He didn't have to know I had a bet with Emmett to see how long Edward could take it before he left the room. So I started out innocently...

_These flowers are pretty, what do you think Edward? _He quickly glanced, and shot me a smirk with a nod, then resumed his attention back to the game.

_Hmm, do you think Rosalie is pretty, her name is rose, like these flowers. _He scrunched up his nose and shook his head to the side. I wanted to laugh.

_Do you think I'm pretty? _He paused, stiffening slightly. Then slowly, he nodded, still looking at the game.

_How pretty? _He looked at me, the golden color of his eyes darkening slowly.

_That pretty huh? You know, I was thinking about wearing the boots tomorrow, what do you think? _If I had thought his eyes were dark before, they were black now. I heard Emmett complain that Edward wasn't paying attention, so he quickly turned his gaze back to the tv, his posture still tense.

_Maybe after school, you can help me take them off?..._That did it. All I heard was a crunch and I looked up to see the controller was in bits in his hand. I couldn't stifle my laughter, and neither could Emmett upon realizing what I was up to. Jasper slowly started to realize what had happened, and we had all started cracking up. Edward looked to me, then to Emmett, and I'm sure found the truth in the bet in Emmett's head, and stormed off to the forest. I managed to call out 'Sorry' but it was slightly incoherent with all the giggles. He didn't talk to me for 2 days, days that felt like forever. He did, however, smirk when he noticed I wore the boots the next day anyway.

But aside from that, we hadn't discussed any of the tension growing between us. I knew he wanted to talk about it, he even tried to kiss me again a few times, but I was the one holding back. I knew that getting involved with him could only bring us all danger in the event that Aro found out. I hoped that if I kept a distance, then he wouldn't get too attached and just move on. Unfortunately, my heart was already on the line, and I do believe Edward Adonis Cullen already owned it. But I could suffer if it meant that he never got hurt.

We had started a routine, he would arrive at my house in the morning, and we would take my car to school, he would always drive. Then after school, we would leave separately, but he would always arrive about an hour later, and we would do our homework, read, talk, listen to music, whatever. Usually I would go to their home for dinner, Esme, Edward, and even Alice taking turns to cook. I would always try to help, but they would never let me touch a dish. I had stopped taking blood from the blood bank, and decided to hunt animals now. So my eyes had started to change to a deep brown, with shades of gold rather than Burgundy.

I looked at the clock this morning, finally calm after my nightmare, and it was only 4 am. I sighed, sleep would not come again tonight. I threw off my covers and turned on my bedside lamp. I heard a crash to my left and quickly crouched, surprised at who was in my room. It was Edward, attempting to leave, and in the process knocking over a chair. I stood up, grabbing at my robe and throwing it on. I had only bothered to wear a tank top and boy shorts to bed and I was slightly embarrassed that he saw.

"Edward? What are you doing here... in my room?" I asked, perplexed.

"I...um...I was just leaving." He said, jumping out the window. I ran over to it and in a harsh town called out, "Not so fast, get back here if you know what's good for you!"

He stopped, dropping his head like a child being reprimanded, and climbed back up my tree to my window. He stood before me, running a hand through his hair.

"Why were you in my room?" I asked, slightly angry that he had tried to run.

"I...I like watching you sleep." He confessed.

"You watch me sleep? How long?"

"About 3 and half weeks now." He said quietly.

"3 and half weeks! You are a stalker!" I said, throwing my arms in the air and walking to my bathroom. I left the door open, intending only to brush my teeth.

"I'm sorry Bella. I know it sounds weird, but you fascinate me. You know, you talk in your sleep." He pointed out. I rinsed out my mouth.

"I what!?" I talked in my sleep?? Oh my god.

"You talk." He said nervously.

"What did you hear?" I was anxious now.

"Nothing much really. You mumble mostly. You were upset tonight though, I wanted to wake you up, but you woke up on your own. Did you have a nightmare?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Yea, but it was nothing really. It was just scary, that's all." I said walking towards the stairs. "So...does the rest of your family know you watch me sleep?" I poured myself some cereal and began to eat.

"Yes, they think it's romantic." He said, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Romantic? Is it romantic to you?" I asked truly curious.

"No, it's more...interesting. As you know, we don't sleep, so it's interesting to watch you sleep. And then you mumble, and sometimes its humorous, other times its just mumbling. You're so...vulnerable when you're sleep, I feel like I need to protect you." He admitted. Wow, that wasn't a half bad answer.

"Well, I really don't like for you to sit in a chair and watch me sleep, that kind of creeps me out. But if you ask nicely, maybe you can stay with me until I fall asleep, at which point either you go home, read a book in the living room, or pretend to be asleep too. Just don't sit in a chair and stare." I said smiling. He smiled back.

"I really thought you would over react when you found out." He said.

"Oddly enough, I normally would have. But is it strange if I say that somewhere inside me, I like knowing you you were there? Please don't judge me." I said laughing.

"I promise I won't say a word." He smirked back.

**Please Read and Review!**

**Anyone who Reviews this story will receive a sneak peak into the next chapter, as well as an honorable mention in the authors note of the next chapter :) And a photobucket account has been set up for this story if your interested in seeing any pictures of what I'm describing, just go to the link on my profile page :)**


	6. Official

**Thank's for reading and reviewing the last chapter, it still amazes me to see how many people read this :) Action is coming soo guys, I promise, just little bit more fluff till then :)**

**Here's a shout out to those that reviewed this story so far! (in no particular order)... **

_Twilight Crazy Fan, manipulativerunner, Chocolate Heals All __Wounds, Elizabethcb27, gina-and-the-fireworks, monkeygrl98, footychick, vampyregurl09, jacobblackishot11, storms517, pledge520, D.J. loves sirius, Chocolate Lover 82, bloolagoonafairy__, Edwards my lion-I'm his Lamb., __ambii-twilight-chick__, __EmoE__, __Augustmoon99__, Keara, __TriGemini__, cindy klover, __Ramella Robertson__, __TrueStoryTeller__, __pinklady34__, __pixie freak__, __Nena1981, ebonyj, klcivinski__, huntergatherer, Tiwilightfan023, twilightlover4077, bloodykitchengirl, Dist12, Baseball4Jenni, geekchickxo, friedchickenlovesthebeatles, RoSaDbAdAsSgUaRdAiNs  
_

_**.**_**.. ****Thank you all sooo much! Come on everyone that reads and yet doesn't review, I know you want to be on the next list :) just press that little button on the bottom of the page and leave your thoughts, you'll get a sneak peak in return :)**

**Please read and review :) SM owns all!**

"So did you the assignment for biology already?" Mike Newton asked me as I sat down in my seat. Would this love sick puppy ever lay off?

"Yep, did it yesterday." I said, tapping my foot impatiently as I waited for Edward.

"Oh cool, me too. So, uh, Bella... Have you asked anyone to the dance for this saturday yet?" He asked hesitantly, and I automatically stiffened.

"Um...no..." I said, fearing the direction this conversation was heading.

"Oh really? Yeah, no one's asked me yet either. You wanna go together?" He offered, trying to make it sound casual.

"I thought Jessica asked you?" I distinctly remember hearing about that through Edward.

"Oh yeah, but I was kinda waiting around and told her no. Now I think she's going with Tyler." He said.

"Waiting around for what?" I asked, slightly enjoying making him squirm.

"I, uh, kinda thought you'd ask me." He said sheepishly.

"Oh...Sorry Mike, but I was just going to go stag, see how it goes when I get there you know?" I said with a smile.

"Oh, ok sorry. I'll see you at the dance then." He said, sadly walking away just as Edward sat down.

"So you're not going to ask anyone to the dance?" He asked.

"Wasn't planning on it." I replied.

"Not even an attractive young guy with bronze hair and a golden smouldering gaze?" He asked with a smirk.

"Hmm, maybe. If you find one, let me know." I smirked right back.

"Not funny." He grumbled

"I thought it was." I chuckled, becoming quiet as started class.

Later at the Cullen's, the dance was all Alice talked about. She had already custom ordered the family's outfits and was trying to order me one as well.

"No Alice, I already have a dress." I explained.

"But Bellllaaaaa.... I have the perfect dress for you!" She whined.

"I do too, and I won't let a new Marc Jacobs Bow-Embellished Lace mini dress and the perfect Gucci Sofia Slingbacks go to waste. It's only a casual dance right? I can trade the gown for the mini right?" I asked.

"Yeah yeah... fine. Mini's are a safe bet for this type of dance. Save the gown for prom." She said.

"You're wearing a mini dress?" Edward asked me.

"Yep. I think Mike might enjoy the view." I teased.

"I think we both know that Mike is no competition." He said cockily, walking up towards his room. I was intrigued, I wanted to hear more, so I followed him. Once in his room, I closed the door behind me. I thought I had heard the others walk outside and into the forest, probably to hunt, but I wasn't paying much attention to it.

"What do you mean Mike is no competition? Competition for what?"

"For you." He said simply, messing with his stereo.

"For me? What are you talking about?" I asked trying to play dumb. Here was another conversation I had been dreading lately.

"Don't play dumb Bella, you know what I'm talking about. Ever since we shared that kiss in the forest that day, I haven't been able to get you out of my head. You're all I think about anymore, it's all consuming. To even imagine you humoring Mike Newton, that foul creature, I almost lose all control because of the jealousy that courses through my veins. I know you feel it too, or else you wouldn't growl everytime Jessica fawns over me, and you would have said yes to Mike by now." He pointed out, facing me.

"I don't growl..." I muttered.

"You do, it's quite sexy if I may be so bold to admit." He stepped closer. "I want to be the one to take you to the dance Bella, I want to be the one to give you a letter-man's jacket, I want to be yours." He said, taking another step closer. My breathing had picked up and my heart fluttered even faster that normal.

"I... I can't Edward. I'm not good for you. There's alot you don't know about me, and you deserve more than what I can give you." I said helplessly.

"Tell me what I don't know then, we can help each other, I can keep you safe." He said, taking another step forward as I took a step back.

"But that's the thing, you cant keep me safe. No matter how we may feel about each other, it doesn't matter. In order for you and your family to be safe, we can't be together." I said, tears trying to escape from my eyes. Edward was professing his love for me, and as much as I wanted to profess my own, I couldn't, not unless I wanted to give them a death sentence.

"I can Bella. My family and I can protect you! I love you. I would give my soul for you." He said more forcefully. I was stunned, although I had a feeling he had felt that way, I had never heard him say it out loud until now. "Bella? Did you hear me, I tell you that I love you and you ignore me." He said again.

"I...I heard you." I stuttered.

"And..." He asked.

"...." Silence from my end.

"Bella? Do you...Do you love me?" He asked, his eyes filling with pain at the prospect that I didn't love him back. I couldn't do this to him, I couldn't break his heart. I couldn't look him in his beautiful golden eyes and lie to him and tell him I didn't love him. As much as I should tell him I didn't, I couldn't fathom the possibility of not being with him, it hurt too much.

I was giving in to this Adonis, and I was basically giving the Cullen's a death sentence by giving into my own heart. I couldn't lie and break his heart, and I didn't want to. I wanted to love him, and be loved by him. I wasn't going to walk out that door and leave him heartbroken on the floor, I was going to stay and sieze the moment.

If he had been put in my life for a reason, then I would embrace whatever time we had left and do what ever I could to protect them when the time came.

I was picking a side, and I was no longer on Team Volterra. I was Team Cullen. Edward stood about 4 feet from me, his perfect features marred with saddness at my lack of response. I did the only thing I could do, or rather, what my body wanted me to do, and I lept to him and kissed him so passionately that for a moment, it was just us. Nothing else existed, but our lips as they moved to each other.

He had caught me when I lept at him, so my legs were wrapped aound his torso, and his arms were holding me to him, as my arms were wound around his neck and caught in the tangle of his hair. We stood there for what seemed like hours kissing, and I never wanted to stop. I pulled away eventually, panting, trying to catch my breath.

"Edward... I love you." I whispered into his ear. " I will always be yours, never doubt that. My heart is yours, please don't break it." I begged, nuzzling my head into his neck and kissing it softly.

"Bella... I love you. I will never hurt you, and I never want to be parted from your side again. And so help me god, I will hurt anyone who even tries to take you away from me." He said. He held me tightly for another few minutes before I finally unwrapped my legs and stood on my own.

"Edward... I have to go home." I said sadly.

"Okay Love, Iets go." He said, taking my hand and leading me slowly to my car.

"Will you come over tonight?" I asked, still holding my hand. I felt so vulnerable in this moment. We loved each other, neither of our hearts our own anymore, and I was terrified about what was to come. I needed to know that he would be there, that I would never be without god, I was becoming needy! "Or you don't have to if you don't want to, it's no big deal." I added, trying to get rid of the neediness. Edward only chuckled.

"I'll be there Love, I just need to talk to Alice for a second." He said, pulling me closer to him to give me a kiss. "See you soon." He said and opened my door so that I could slide in. I drove away, looking in my mirror to see him walking back towards the house.

Once at home, as I changed in to some pajamas, I was hyper aware that tonight was different.

Edward and I had professed our love for each other, and he was on his way now to stay over. What did this mean? Was this a normal stay, where he sat with me until I fell asleep and then would retreat to my living room to read, or was something more supposed to happen? We had already kissed, and the passion had been almost unbearable to control, and that was before we were dating.

Now, we were together which usually meant there were no boundries, so what would happen now that there was nothin holding us back? Oh god, I'm not ready for this! I sifted through my pajama drawer, looking for something not frumpy, and finally found it. It was a La Perla Tomorrows Style Chemise. It was sheer lace with a grey floral lace detail, and a lace lining, with a black satin empire waist lining. It was definitly not your ordinary PJs. It was conservative enough to look like it could be something that I could casually sleep in, but it was sexy enough to wear for your boyfriend.

I decided that nothing would happen tonight, but it didn't mean that I was going back to wearing the same old tank top and sweats to sleep now that I had someone worth dressing up for. Besides, I wanted to know that Edward's eyes wouldn't wander, I wanted to keep them on me. This meant I had to go shopping to up the wardrobe selection, maybe Alice and I could go tomorrow... Just as I was thinking about a possible shopping trip for the following day, I heard Edward climbing up my tree to my window. I took a deep breath, nervous about what he'd think about my chioce of sleep attire.

"Sorry I took so long, Alice was being...Whoa, Bella, you look....wow." He said, not able to keep his jaw closed.

"I look wow? Thanks, I think." I said smiling. His eyes were slowly becoming darker, and it sent a shiver up my spine.

"I've never seen you wear that to bed before." He said rougher than usual.

"I never had a reason to." I said quietly. He was slowly walking closer to me, his hands clenching together, it reminded me of a lion stalking it's prey.

"And you have a reason now?"

"Yes."

"And what's that reason?"

"You." I whispered.

"Bella..." He groaned. "You're killing me, you know that right?"

"How can I kill you if you're already dead?" I teased.

"Fine, you're right. You're making me feel alive, is that better?" He smirked. He was now only inches from me.

"Much better." I breathed, glnacing at his perfect lips. We had teased enough, now I wanted those lips on me. We stared at each other, neither one making the first move. Slowly he brought his hands to rest on my hips, gripping me softly and pulling me closer until our bodies we against each other. He leaned his head down and placed a feather light kiss on my shoulder, across my collar bone, over to my other shoulder. He kissed a trail up my neck to my ear and lightly nipped at it before whispering to me.

"Bella...I...I want you so badly. But tonight isn't the time. You deserve this moment to be more than this, to be special." He said quietly, kissing my forehead lightly before pulling back. I heaved a sigh of relief, I wasn't ready yet and I was glad he felt the same way too.

"I know. We can wait for the right time." I said smiling. "Instead of going off and reading while I sleep, can you just stay with me the whole night and pretend you slept?"

"Of course." He laughed. I climbed into my bed as Edward removed his shirt and shoes and climbed in with me. This was the first time I had seen him with his shirt off and I would be lying if I said I didn't drool a little bit. "Bella, your mouth is leaking." Edward laughed even harder.

"Shut it." I mumbled, embarrased that he'd seen. "If you weren't so damn attractive, that wouldn't have happened!" I teasingly accused him. He laid down on his back and snuggled into his side, his arm draped around me. My hand was on his chest, absently drawing circles on his flesh. We were silent, the only sounds coming from my beating heart. My fingers danced across his skin, relishing in the way he would shudder and my exploration of his chest. I began to trace the outline of his stomach, and the muscles that were defined there. I traced the outline of his belly button, and contemplated the idea of exploring lower...

"Don't even think about it." He said, a smile evident in his voice.

"What?" I said innocently.

"I know why you hesitated, and unless you're ready for my exploration of your body, you may not want to take that pretty little hand of yours any further." He said.

"Fine." I said defeated. I dozed off shortly afterwards and had the best sleep I had had in a long time.

By the time I had woken up, the sun was already up and Edward was looking at me.

"Have a nice dream?" He asked, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh god, what did I say?" I asked, still groggy.

"Only my name...50 times, give or take a few." He full on smiled.

"Oh god..." I mumbled into my pillow, embarrased.

"Don't be embarrased Bella, it was nice to hear you say my name. You even moaned it a couple of times...what I wouldn't give to know waht that dream was about." He said.

"You're lying!" I accused, sitting up.

"Yep, I am. But you did say my name alot." He chuckled.

"What time is it?" I asked, it seemed awfully light outside.

"2pm." He said.

"WHAT?!"

"You slept so peacefully, I didn't want to wake you. It seems you needed the sleep." He said.

"Oh jeeze thanks." I said sarcastically. "I'm gonna shower."

"OH Alice called, she said she'd love to go to Seattle for shopping today? Did you two have plans?" He asked.

"Well, no. But I thought about asking her yesterday and I guessshe got the memo." I said, walking to my bathroom to get ready.

I came downstairs to a chattering Alice and an irritated Edward.

"OHMYGOD BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!! You and Edward are finally a couple! This is so exciting!!!!" She cried, jumping up and down and leaping at me to give me a hug.

"Finally? Did you see this happening or something?" I asked.

"Well...not really. I just knew that eventually, you two would be together. I didn't really see when it would happen. Are you ready to go? I told Edward this is striclty a girls day and that he has to stay behind." That explained his irriated facial expression.

"Yep, I'm ready." I said, walking over to Edward. "Hey Alice, can I meet you outside, I want to say goodbye to Edward."

"Sure Bella." She said, as she bounded away towards her yellow Porsche. I stood right in front fo Edward, slightly towering over him since he sat in one of my breakfast bar stools. I wrapped my hands aound his neck and into his hair, pulling his lips closer to my own. I kissed his lips softly, gradually adding more force and passion to the kiss until we were both gasping for air, if that were even possible for him.

"I love you. I'll be back soon." I whispered against his lips.

"Why are you going anyway? This is our first official day as a couple and you spend it with my sister!" He said gumpiliy.

"How can I make it up to you?" I asked.

"This is pretty hard to make up Bella." He said frowning.

"How about this..." I said, and I opened up my mind and flashed him mental images of me wearing another pair of new over the knee boots, like the kind he loved so much and him slowly unzipping them off of me. I let the image linger, imagining the feel of his fingers as they slowly grazed my skin as he removed the boots, the boots I just so happened to wearing at the moment. I let the image switch to us both snuggling with each other in my bed, boots removed and a new nightie that I had planned on buying at the store today.

"That is too tempting. I'll see you when you get back." He said, letting me go. I smiled at him as I walked out the door. I decided to tease him a bit more and threw him another mental image of he and I at the beach, me in my soon to be new bikini, and I laughed when I heard him growl.

"Boys are just too easy." I laughed, getting into Aliced car.

**Please Read and Review!**

**Anyone who Reviews this story will receive a sneak peak into the next chapter, as well as an honorable mention in the authors note of the next chapter :) And a photobucket account has been set up for this story if your interested in seeing any pictures of what I'm describing, just go to the link on my profile page :)**


	7. Visit

**Here's a shout out to those that reviewed this story so far! (in no particular order)...**

__

Twilight Crazy Fan, manipulativerunner, Chocolate Heals All Wounds, Elizabethcb27, gina-and-the-fireworks, monkeygrl98, footychick, vampyregurl09, jacobblackishot11, storms517, pledge520, D.J. loves sirius, Chocolate Lover 82, bloolagoonafairy, Edwards my lion-I'm his Lamb., ambii-twilight-chick, EmoE, Augustmoon99, Keara, TriGemini, cindy klover, Ramella Robertson, TrueStoryTeller, pinklady34, pixie freak, Nena1981, ebonyj, klcivinski, huntergatherer, Tiwilightfan023, twilightlover4077, bloodykitchengirl, Dist12, Baseball4Jenni, geekchickxo, friedchickenlovesthebeatles, RoSaDbAdAsSgUaRdAiNs, i-luv-jazz-hale, againless

**.. Thank you all sooo much! **

**Please read and review :) SM owns all!**

"Alice is this really necessary?" I asked.

"Bella, we can do this hard way or the easy way, which is it going to be?" She said sternly, scaring me a little bit.

"Fine, the easy way. But just so you know, these sessions of Bella-Barbie are going to stop..soon." I complained, crossing my arms across my chest as she piled my curled hair into a messy side swept bun. I had wanted to have my hair down, but Alice wouldn't have it.

"Your dress would look much better with your hair up Bella." She explained.

"Whatever." I mumbled.

"So do you and Edward have plans for the dance?" She asked.

"You already know the answer, so why are you asking?"

"Because Esme and Rose are listening in downstairs and they want to know." She said, earning a chuckle from me.

"Oh, I get it. Well, he's over at my place making me dinner first, then we're going to the dance and do what typical teenagers do....and that is dance." I said.

"What about after?"

"He's taking me home, and I'm falling to sleep...alone." I said loudly. I could hear Emmett snickering.

"No late night activities?" Alice asked casually.

"Alice! I can't believe you asked that, and there will not be late night activities for your information." I said defensively.

"Sorry, jeeze. I couldn't see so I thought I'd ask." She shrugged her shoulders. "All done."

"Really?"

"Yep, check out your amazing hair, courtesy a la Alice." She said excitedly. I stood from my chair and slowly walked over to the mirror, making sure not to make eye contact until I was really close. I looked up and the sight took my breath away.

"Alice, what did you do?" I asked, shocked to see the stranger in the mirror.

"Well, I added some eyeliner and a smokey eye, plus some bronzer, and I piled your hair in a pretty bun. Don't you like it?" She asked.

"Like it... I love it. I look...pretty." I said, turning a bit so that I could see by hair better. I had never been one to wear make up, but Alice had applied just enough to make my cheeks glow, my eyes pop, and my lips blush. I looked pretty, and I liked it. "Thank you Alice! Now where is my dress, because Edward is going to kill me if I'm late." I said, hurriedly looking for my dress in the clutter of outfits layered on her bed.

"Found it." She chimed.

"You're a life saver!" I said, snatching the dress and throwing it on. I found my shoes under her bed and slipped those on as well, throwing my old clothes in my bag and started for the door.

"Hey wait!" She called, amazingly already in her own dress.

"Yeah?"

"Good luck tonight!" She winked and went to her bathroom.

"Thanks." I said, walking down the stairs to see the rest of the family, sans Edward, sitting on the sofas looking at me. "What?" I asked, worried that something was out of place in my haste to get dressed. Esme was the first to stand up and come over to me. She pulled me closed and hugged me, whispering in my ear, "You look stunning. Have fun tonight. You make him happy Bella." She pulled away and smiled warmly. Next Emmett was there already pulling me in a huge bear hug.

"Awwww, Bells is all grown up now. See ya at the dance." He said, running up the stairs to his and Rose's room. Rosalie just nodded her head and quietly mumbled what I thought to be a _'you look nice, see you at the dance'_ comment.

"Bella, you and Edward have fun tonight, don't get into too much trouble." Carlisle joked as I blushed.

"See you at the dance Bella." Jasper said, walking past me to get himself ready.

I had finally made it back to my car and was on my way to my house. I was nervous for tonight, butterflies flying like crazy in my belly. I pulled into my driveway, looking through the car window to see the kitchen light on, and a faint shadow moving around inside. This was it, the start of our very first date. I opened the door, and stepped out. I smoothed my dress and slowly began the walk up to the door. I wasn't sure whether to knock or just let myself in. Before I had to make a decision, he had already opened the door for me. He stood still, his eyes taking me in. I blushed under his gaze, feeling it all over my body. A crooked smile crept to his lips, causing a smile of my own to appear.

"Bella, you look beautiful." He said, taking my hand and kissing it.

"Thank you, you look pretty handsome yourself." I commented, taking in his fitted expensive grey slacks and black buttoned up dress shirt rolled at the sleeves.

"I hope you like Coq Au Vin." He said, leading me through the living room towards the dining table. He had presented it with candlesticks, a lace table cloth, and a bouquet of red tulips.

"Edward, this is incredible." I gasped, squeezing his hand to show him that I meant it.

"I'm happy you like it." He said throwing me that amazing smile once again. We sat and I couldn't help but dig into the food he had prepared.

"Oh my god Edward, this is delicious! How did you learn to make this?" I asked, suspicious for a moment that he couldn't have made such an amazing meal and had probably ordered it in from Seattle.

"Would you be mad if I said that I copied Rachel Ray on one of her shows?" He laughed, and I couldn't help but laugh too.

"No, but I am surprised you admitted it. So I was hoping to ask you something..." I said, looking down to my plate.

"Yes?" He asked, lifting a finger and tilting my head up so that I could look him in the eyes.

"Your family seems to believe that we're going to...uh... consummate our relationship...tonight." I said blushing.

"Oh." Was all he said. What kind of response was _'oh'_ in a moment like this?

"Since we both agreed we're not ready for that yet, I would rather your family not think that was what we were up to. I know this is horrible timing, but I'm afraid I won't have will power later if I wait," I said quickly, taking a breath before I continued, "Would it be okay if I came home alone after the dance? That includes you staying at your house for the night." I asked.

I felt horrible for asking him this, but I knew that if he stayed over, everyone would assume something happened, and I for one did not want that so soon in our relationship. I looked at his face and felt even worse. He had a mixture of confusion, understanding, and then anger all in one.

"I think you're right, it would be best if I stayed home. I can't believe my family. They pestered you all evening, didn't they?" He asked, still upset.

"Alice and Esme may have mentioned it...a few times." I said embarrassed.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Bella. I didn't know they would do that to you. If that's what you want, I'll stay home tonight." He said, smiling and kissing my cheek.

"Thanks." I said, smiling back. "Okay, I'm done with my dinner. You ready to go?" I asked.

"Yep, I hired a cleaning crew to fix up this mess while we're gone." He said, motioning to the table.

"You really didn't have to, I could have done it later." I said.

"I don't think that a girl that goes to a school dance normally has to come home and clean afterwards." He pointed out.

"I don't think a normal girl would go with a vampire to her first school dance, but who am I to judge." I said, walking towards his car. He decided it was time for his Vanquish to take a drive. He opened the door for me, allowing me to climb in. In milliseconds, he was already starting the car and we were on our way to a tacky gymnasium filled with inebriated teenagers.

******************

We arrived at Forks High and made our way, hand in hand, to the entrance of the gym. The decor did not disappoint. As expected, it looked like a bad Prom from the 80's threw up in here. We both could already smell the excess of alcohol floating around in the room, and the scent of the typical horny teenager. We both wrinkled our noses at the same time.

"Gross." I whispered.

"My thoughts exactly." He said. "Come on, lets find my siblings." He said, leading me through the crowd.

I noticed how the crowd had separated, leaving a hole in the center. It made me wonder what was going on that caused the crowd to open like that. It wasn't until we were on the edges of the crowd that I realised it was because the Cullen's were dancing.

They looked like ballroom dancers in the center, moving gracefully and eloquently, far from in sync with the music, but probably perfectly in tune with the music in their head.

"Why are they dancing like they should be on dancing with the stars, rather than like everyone else?" I asked Edward.

"Despite that fact that they won't admit it, I think they like the attention." He said, rolling his eyes.

When the song was over, they came over to us and we exchanged our greetings.

"So Bella, what do you think of your first high school dance?" Alice beamed.

"Well, aside from the lovely shades of pastel colored streamers and deflating balloons, I feel slightly left out that I'm not drunk like the rest of them." I mock pouted.

"We could arrange that." Emmett said, pulling out a flask from his jacket pocket.

"What the... Emmett, did you really bring a flask of alcohol...alcohol that you can't drink?" I asked, contemplating the irony.

"Who do you think spiked the punch? It's no fun when these kids are sober and socially awkward. I wanted to liven the place up." He said, dodging a slap in the head from Rosalie. "Sorry Babe."

"Idiot." Edward and Rosalie muttered together.

Alice, Jasper and I only convulsed with laughter. His logic was not sound, but it was hilarious and it would certainly prove to be entertaining.

"Bella, before I completely lose you to the dark side, may I have this dance?" Edward asked me, taking my hand and leading me towards the dance floor.

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as he placed his hands on my hips. We swayed to the music, letting it flow through us. We didn't speak, we just danced. The words of the song flowed through my head as Edward and I glided around the dance floor.

__

Be my friend

Hold me

Wrap me up

Unfold me

I am small and needy

Warm me up and breathe me

It was Breathe Me by Sia, a favorite of mine since it had been released, and I softly sang the song as we danced.

"I'm glad you like the song I requested." Edward whispered.

"You requested this?" I asked.

"I wanted to express to you how much I needed you without coming off too needy." He chuckled, but his eyes holding the seriousness of what he was saying.

"Thank you Edward...I feel the same way." I whispered, bringing myself closer to him so that I could rest my head on his chest. "I love you." I whispered.

"As I love you." He said, kissing the top of my head.

****************

He and I danced for the rest of the night, neither one of us ever wanting to let go. This night was perfect, nothing could ruin it. It was as a dream, all fitting together perfectly. I was almost half expecting that something would go wrong, but it was all perfect. Even the immaturity of the drunken teenagers and the irritated adults present could not squash the perfection of this night. This was by far the best dance in the existence of dances! Well...probably not, but it was to me.

I had successfully avoided Mike Newton and his quest from searching me out for a dance. Thankfully Jessica was persistent in her own quest to make sure she left the dance with him or else I may have had to wave the white flag and just get it over with. However, in the midst of Jessica's thoughtless actions, that meant that Angela no longer had a ride home. I had found Angela wandering aimlessly around the dance, calling out for Jessica. After some searching, we both realised she had left with Mike about 20 minutes before. I had felt sorry that Angela had been put int his current situation, she was far too nice to deserve this. But unfortunately for the both of us, she had been an unknowing victim of the spiked punch, so both of our nights were cut short so that I could drive her safely home.

"Edward, can I have your keys?" I asked, leading a very drunk Angela towards him.

"What happened?" He asked, concern on his face.

"It seems someone had alittle too much punch, and her ride was Jessica, and she's left with Mike Freaking Newton." I explained.

"Let's get her to the car." He said, trying to take her arm.

"I got her, it's okay. Besides, I really don't wasn't your family to see us leave together. I'll just drop your car off tomorrow." I offered.

"We shouldn't have to care waht my family thinks Bella." He muttered.

"I know, but I do. Besides, I have some emails to catch up on and some girly things I really don't want you around to witness." I said, trying to make sure he got the hint to stay away tonight. As much as I liked him around, I also liked my space. Besides, I had to make a call to Volterra to check in, I had become quite irregular with my updates and I'm sure someone was beginning to wonder why.

"Okay Love, here." He said, handing me his keys and kissing my cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Okay Edward, love you too and I' promise I'll be over as soon as I can tomorrow." I said smiling at him as I helped Angela out to his car.

I had helped her in to the passenger seat, and strapped in the seat-belt, making sure she was secure. I walked around to the drivers seat, feeling my stomach turn. That was odd, why was I feeling so weird all of a sudden? I climbed in to the car and quickly began the short journey to her home.

"You and Edward Cullen love each other?" She blurted out, still looking out the window.

"Umm...yea." I answered, wondering if she would remember this tomorrow.

"Wow... your so lucky." She sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, that Edward loves you too. If only Ben felt that way for me." She said.

"Ben? Ben Cheney from English?" I asked.

"Yea, I've had a crush on him since 5th grade." She said quietly.

"Why don't you tell him about it."

"Are you nuts? What if he doesn't like me at all?"

"I find that highly doubtful Angela. You obviously didn't notice how he was looking at you tonight." I said.

"You're lying!" She said blushing.

"No, I'm not. You should tell him how you feel." I said, putting the car in park. We had arrived at her house.

"I don't know...Thanks for the ride Bella. Sorry about this, I didn't know the Jess had left me. See you at school." She said, climbing out of the car.

"It's okay Angela, Good luck with Ben." I said, making sure she got in safely and started back towards my house.

I sat in the car in my driveway for a few minutes, just taking a break from the night. It had not been ideal, but it was perfect none the less. I went to a high school dance with my boyfriend, danced all night, had an amazing home cooked meal, and found a new friend in Angela Webber. Before tonight, she had only been an acquaintance, but now she and I had a confidence in each other, one I doubted she shared with Jessica or anyone else. I smiled, stepping out of Edwards car and closed the door behind me.

Walking up the steps to my house, I inhaled th night air, wanting to smell the crisp clean air of the night. All that my senses received however was the heavy scent of Vampire.

I froze, uncertain of what to do. Who could be here in forks, and obviously in my home? Had Aro mentioned a visit recently? No, I hadn't thought so. I quickly contemplated the thought of running, but that would only lead to suspicion and ultimately the discovery of my relationship with the Cullen's. I exhaled, deciding to be brave and take what was coming. I slowly walked the steps of my porch, taking my time finding my house key and turning the lock. My insides all felt as if they were in a vice grip, they hurt and were tangled, and I felt as if I would throw up.

I turned the door knob, the anxiety only becoming worse. I stepped inside, my senses becoming assulted with the concentrated scent of whoever was in my home. It was not a scent I recognized yet it felt familiar, it was foreign to me and I felt as if I had known it before. I walked over to my light switch and flicked it on, surprised to see two figures seated on my couch before me.

"Hello Bella." A sickly sweet voice greeted me.

"Jane." I greeted coldly. "What brings you here with..."

"You remember Nikolai, do you not?"

"Faintly. But now I understand why he's here. You have the power to cloak those around you to prevent the ability to track and mentally read. Aro has used you numerous times to travel undetected." I answered.

"You are very good." He answered.

"I will not waste my time with pleasantries, so get on with it. I still have not received an answer as to why you are here Jane." I said, aiming my glare at her. I still held no patience for her and would not be able to refrain from harming her if she tempted me.

"Aro has become worried at your lack of updates. He wanted me to personally make sure his beloved Bella was safe and sound." She sneered.

"Well, you've seen what you've come to see, now you may leave." I said, pointing towards the door.

"My my Bella, what patience you have. Or rather, what nice dress you have. Where have you been gallivanting off to?" She asked.

"Bear in mind Jane that you are not my equal, so do not question me as one. Where I have been is not of your concern."

"What is that scent, it smells sweet and yet foul that the same time." She ignored me, crinkling her nose. Oh god, would she smell the Cullen's on me? I was surprised she had not smelled the scent of Edward lingering in the house, I certainly could.

"Human food."

"Ahhh.... I see. And what of the scent of Vampire that I have noticed around your house, it is not yours I presume?" Damn, she had noticed.

"No, it is not. And for the sake of ending this line of questioning right now, it was just a nomad, no one special. I have taken care of it." I assured her.

"Taken care of it? I hope you mean you have made ash of it." She quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes, no one knows the secret Jane, I can assure you. Now if you will send my regards to Aro..." I said, motioning to the door once more.

"Yes, well, I will let him know of your well being. Just one more question before I leave... How might the Cullen's be doing? Aro is so fond of them." She smiled devilishly.

"Wh...who?" I stuttered, the color leaving my face.

"The Cullen's, they live in the area. Carlisle, the leader, visited with Aro for sometime, but you were hidden away, so you could not have known him. I could smell him on your jacket, you've been to his home." She said.

"I...I have met them yes. I go to school with his children. They don't know Jane, they have no idea. There is no need to harm them." I tried to explain.

"Yes, I'm sure. Lucky for you, Aro cares for Carlisle deeply. This situation could have been quite ugly. Goodbye Bella. " She smiled, before walking out with Nikolai and disappearing in the woods.

I closed the door, shaking with the realization that Jane was just here and knew that I had come in contact with the Cullen's.I didn't know if that was good or bad. Why hadn't Alice come, she must have see them coming? Wait... Nikolai. His power was greater than just the ability to hide. I rememebr now that he was basically invisible if he so chose to be, or anyone he cloaked along with him. He couldn't be tracked, read, even seen in visions. He was invisible to everything. Damn it.

Should I warn the Cullen's of the danger that they could potentially be in and tell them my secret? But if I told them my secret and Aro had decided not to take action, then they would surely be hurt due to my hasty actions. No, I would not tell them. They did not need to fear or know the trouble they were in. I was certain I could handle it. I would do everything in my power to protect them if Aro found fault in Jane's review.

I slowly made it up the steps to my room, and collaspsed in my bed. I had nightmares through the night of Volterra, nightmares I never wanted to live through. I could only wait until Jane returned and told Aro of what she knew. I could only wait...

Please Read and Review!

Anyone who Reviews this story will receive a sneak peak into the next chapter, as well as an honorable mention in the authors note of the next chapter :) And a photobucket account has been set up for this story if your interested in seeing any pictures of what I'm describing, just go to the link on my profile page :)


	8. Jetset

**So I know this one took forever to post, but I was in Phoenix at an AFI concert! I hopey ou can find it in your hearts to forgive me :) My oh my Davey Havok was amazing (and hot!) on stage. He's 35 (and mind you I'm 21) and he can still make me swoon! Oh dear lord... Anyways.... here's the next chapter, hopefully I will update monday or tuesday!**

**Here's a shout out to those that reviewed this story so far! (in no particular order)...**

Twilight Crazy Fan, manipulativerunner, Chocolate Heals All Wounds, Elizabethcb27, gina-and-the-fireworks, monkeygrl98, footychick, vampyregurl09, jacobblackishot11, storms517, pledge520, D.J. loves sirius, Chocolate Lover 82, bloolagoonafairy, Edwards my lion-I'm his Lamb., ambii-twilight-chick, EmoE, Augustmoon99, Keara, TriGemini, cindy klover, Ramella Robertson, TrueStoryTeller, pinklady34, pixie freak, Nena1981, ebonyj, klcivinski, huntergatherer, Tiwilightfan023, twilightlover4077, bloodykitchengirl, Dist12, Baseball4Jenni, geekchickxo, friedchickenlovesthebeatles, RoSaDbAdAsSgUaRdAiNs, i-luv-jazz-hale, againless, mileyfan, Kimi Lowe, Katoo, bundysarah, skyluvstark09, KatyBird, Heatherp, paradisetmoon

**.. Thank you all sooo much! **

**Please read and review :) SM owns all!**

I had hardly slept after my encounter with Jane the night before, opting instead to catch up on some reading. Edward had made good on his promise to stay away tonight, and I was grateful for that. I needed time to think and clear my head, to process everything that had happened last night.

I had taken my time getting ready this morning; I took a shower, made breakfast, did some laundry. I didn't want to face teh facts that I had to talk to the Cullen's about what danger potentially lies ahead for them. I had debated within myself of whether I should alert them, or just wait it out and see what happens. As of right now, I had decided to tell them, but who knew what I would end up doing later.

My phone buzzed and I walked over to see who it was.

_'Good morning love. Will you be coming over soon? Yours Forever...E.' _

_'Good morning. Miss me much? I'll be over as soon as I change! Forever...B.' _I replied. I quickly ran up the stairs, looking for something to wear, finally deciding upon blue jeans and an over sized grey sweater. I was feeling down, and my choice of wardrobe reflected that.

I grabbed my purse and keys and headed for the door when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered, wondering who was calling from a blocked number.

"Aro knows Bella," I heard Demetri say quickly on the line.

"Demetri? What are you talking about? What does he know?" I asked afraid.

"About the the Cullen's and...you. Jane called, stating that she was on her way back home but had urgent news for him. She told him that you have begun a relationship with one of them, and that they know your secret. He's not happy Bella." Demetri explained. This was the exact thing that I worried would happen.

"Demetri, they don't know anything. They are ignorant of my beginnings and where I came from. Jane knows that, why didn't she tell him?!" I said outraged.

"You know why Bella. Look, I've managed to keep him calm thus far, but I think it best if you call him...now. Explain to him whats going on, get him to see reason. Maybe it would be wise to come back and visit for a couple days."He offered.

"I'll call him right now, but I'm not sure about a visit. I can't leave them unprotected Demetri."

"Bella...can I ask you something?" He whispered, our phone call drawing to a close.

"Of course."

"Are you... are you really involved with one of them?" He asked quietly, and I internally was beating myself. Of course this news would hurt him, he had at one time had hope for the two of us, had he not?

"Yes, it's true. I'm sorry, I should have told you. I couldn't help it, we were just drawn to each other, we had no way of stopping it." I said.

"It's okay, I understand. He's your soul mate, you need him. I'll talk to you later Bella. Good luck." And then he hung up.

I was beyond the normal levels of anxious. I had to call Aro. I had to talk to him and calm him down before he did something rash. I instantly dialed his private number, surprised that he picked up on the first ring.

"My darling Bella! What a wonderful day it is that I may be able to speak to my talented daughter." Aro spoke through the phone. I almost wanted to gag.

"Aro, it is nice to speak to you." I answered.

"Darling dear, call me father of course." He said with an edge, but still polite.

"Of course...Father. What may I ask has led me to call you today?" I asked fearing the worst.

"I have heard the most peculiar thing from Jane, my dear, and would rather have liked to have heard it from you."

"May I inquire as to what it is you speak of father?" I asked, trying to figure out his motives.

"She has informed me of your close relations with a certain coven of Vampires. I am concerned about the status of our little secret my darling."

"I assure you father, our secret has not been told. Yes, they were suspicious of my origins when I first moved here, but I lead them to believe I was but another race, not a hybrid. They easily believed the ruse. But they are ignorant of the fact that I am your daughter and that I am from Volterra. I give you my word as a daughter my lord." I tried to explain.

"Ahh, I see. You can assure me that they are entirely ignorant of our secret? If I come to find out that that is not the case, I am afraid I would have to take care of it, and I would dearly hate for that to happen." He said sinisterly.

"I promise."

"Very well then. This all was just a misunderstanding then." He sighed.

"Yes, I'm sorry father."

"Oh and Bella...I would dearly love a visit from you soon dear. Maybe just in time for the festival this weekend?" He asked. I knew that when he asked that question, there was no denying. I had to go, and as much as I did not want to, it would only cause problems if I didn't.

"Of course father, I shall see you soon." I said, hanging up the phone. I wanted to cry. I wanted to huddle up in 6 blankets with a carton of Ben & Jerry's and cry. Now that Aro knew of my relationship with the Cullen's, it meant that I was his pawn. I was now forced to follow his every command, and if I did not, then he could hurt them. He knew it, I knew it, everyone knew it. Jane knew exactly what she was doing when she told Aro, and I hated her for it even more.

* * *

I walked up the steps tot he Cullen's house slower than usual. I took my time taking each single step, feeling the loss of happiness I swam in only hours before. I lazily pulled my hand up to knock, only to have it opened before my hand felt the cold hardness of the door.

"Hi Bella!" Alice squealed as she pulled me into a bone crunching hug.

"Hi Alice. You're happy to see me." I pointed out.

"I've missed you." She said pulling away.

"You saw me last night."

"I know, I just have a funny feeling...you know? So Edward's in his room, he has something for you!" She said, bouncing up and down.

"For me? What is it?"

_"Don't you dare tell her Alice!"_ I heard Edward yell.

"It seems that I can't say. You'll love it though!" She said, bouncing away from me towards the back where I could hear Jasper waiting, no doubt to go hunting. I walked p the stairs to Edward's room, my mind going crazy at what could be waiting for me when I got there. With my hand on the handle, I slowly opened the door, immediately getting hit with new furniture smell.

"What's this?" I asked confused.

"It's a bed Bella, obviously." He laughed.

"I know it's a bed, but why? You don't sleep." I said annoyed.

"Yes, but you do." He said smiling.

"Umm...what?" I still wasn't getting it. For being half vampire, I could be really dense sometimes.

"This way, you could stay here some nights instead of having to go home. I just thought you'd be more comfortable here than on the couch." He shrugged his shoulders.

"You got a bed...for me." I said blushing. "Thank you Edward."

"You're welcome Bella. I just want you to be comfortable, I even went grocery shopping and stocked up on that horrid cereal of yours, the peanut butter one."

"Awww... you shouldn't have."I said as I bounded to him and kissed his cheek.

"It's no problem. How was your night last night after the dance? Miss me?" He said smirking.

"Nah... I had soooo much fun without you." I said sarcastically, emphasizing the 'so'. "Actually, I didn't sleep at all."

"Why not love?" He asked, as we both sat and cuddled on the new, and uber comfy, bed.

"Restless I guess. Did you know Angela Webber has a crush on Ben Chaney?" I asked him, remembering last nights details.

"Yep."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know you liked to know the latest gossip like other self-obsessed shallow high school girls." He chuckled.

"It's not gossip if no one knows! Why didn't you tell me, we could have been matchmakers this whole time!"

"That's why. I knew you would have wanted to meddle."

"I'm not meddling, I'm just saying that a few comments and suggestions at the right time could have created happiness for two of my friends." I said, snuggling into his side even more.

"Friends? I thought you considered most of the students acquaintances?" He had a point, I hadn't thought too highly of the student body upon arrival.

"Angela and Ben are different...She's always been really sweet with me, and she trusts me. I want to be worthy of her trust, I want to be her friend. And Ben...well he hasn't hit on me, so that's a plus. Please? Help me set them up?" I begged, looking up at him from under my lashes.

"Bella, I can't deny you anything when you look at me like that." He said, kissing my forehead.

"Remind me to remember that." I said laughing.

"Are you ready for Seattle this weekend?" Edward asked, quickly tuning my mood sour.

"It was this weekend? I...uh, gotta talk to you about that... I can't make it." I said hesitantly.

"Why not, you had been so excited to go?" He asked, confusion laced in his features.

"I have to go somewhere this weekend. I'll only be gone a few days."

"Go somewhere? You hadn't mentioned this before, what is it for?"

"I have some business to attend to out of town." I really hoped he would drop this line of questioning. I began to let my eyes wander around the room, focusing on small objects to take my mind off of this conversation.

"What business Bella?" I could hear notes of worry and irritation leak into his voice. I began to let my eyes read all the cd cases...

"Just stuff. You know, I did have a life before I moved here." I said, surprised at how cold it sounded.

"I knew that, sorry. You don't seem to be too excited about this 'business'..." He observed.

"I'm not, but I have to take care of a few things that can't be pushed aside. I'm sorry, but I can't tell you more than that." I said.

"I want to come with you. I don't feel right with you going alone." He said, his arms tightening around me.

"You can't come Edward. I have to do this alone." I said.

"I won't let you go alone Bella." He said. "I know you think you can handle everything on your own, but your worry about this trip only strengthens my resolve to go with you. When do we leave?" He asked.

"_I _leave in a few hours. You stay here." I said matter-of-fact.

"No, I'm going with you. Remember, I'm faster than you are. You won't make me stay Bella. This is for your safety."

"If you know what's good for you Edward," I said, sitting up and scooting away from him to the edge of the bed, "You will drop this and stay here while I take care of _my_ business...alone." I was thoroughly irritated now. Who did he think he was to demand that he come along? I was trying to protect him here!

"I am coming with you Bella. Don't fight me on this." He said, sitting on the edge of the bed as well. Fine, he wants to play dirty, then so will I.

"Fine. I'm going to go pack and I'll meet you here in 30 minutes. Don't be late or I'm leaving you." I said stiffly. I got up and began to walk out the door.

"Bella...I'm only looking out for you, you know that right?" He sounded so worried. I turned around and gave him a small smile.

"30 minutes." I said, and walked out to my car.

I drove straight to Seattle, I had a good 30 minute head start, so I prayed that I would make it before he did. Hopefully he would realize I had left him before I could get to my plane. I had called the private hanger that housed my jet, and it was being prepped for flight as we speak. It was another perk of having your 'family' live across the Atlantic, you got your own personal jet to visit them.

My phone began to buzz and vibrate as I neared the city, not surprising me to see that I had upwards of 30 missed calls from Edward and his family. I wouldn't answer, I would only lose focus if I did and I needed it as I pushed the limits of my car's speeding abilities.

Finally, signs for the air strip were passing me by and I knew I was only moments away from my plane. I swerved and zigzaged my way to the airport, not pausing at the checkpoint, knowing I had already paid them off. The sky looked somber with its grey slouds looming above me, a light drizzle of rain cascading over my windshield. I finally saw the hanger that I needed, with a sleek small jet awaiting its passenger. Just like one would see in a Fast & Furious movie, I swiveled and drifted my car to a stop, putting the hand break to effect. The second the car stopped moving I was out and in the cabin, swiftly closing the door as I yelled the Captain to start moving.

I could faintly hear the sound of a car coming towards us, it sounded like a Porsche, a yellow Porsche. I walked over to a seat and strapped myself in, not wanting to look out the window just yet. I still feared that they would catch up to us, and my plan would have failed, but I soon felt the wheels lift from the ground, and before I realized it, we were in the air. I swiftly looked out the window to the car now below us. I could see a devastated Edward and a worried Alice rush from out of the car, looking up at me from the ground. Guilt crashed into me, knowing that I had lied and mislead them. I had ran away from Edward, refusing to bring him with me. But he wasn't ready for my life, he was not ready to learn my truth, my secret. I placed my hand on the window, looking apologetically at them. The last thing I could make out of their tiny bodies was Edward's out streched arm towards me, as if trying to touch my hand on the glass.

i sat back in the plane chair and relaxed as I neared my 'home'. I tired to sleep but the anxiety of the day refused to let my nerves calm.

I felt a vibration in my pocket, surprised to see that I had not forgotten my cell phone in the car.

_'I love you Bella, but did you really have to run? E.'_

_'I'm sorry. There's alot you don't know Edward, I'm not good.'_

_'You _are _good Bella. If you would just talk to me...'_

_'I have to do this alone. I'm dangerous Edward...'_

_'More dangerous that a full fledged Vampire?'_

_'Okay...the people I know are dangerous. Please, don't follow me.'_

_'I love you, and I trust you; But you are putting my trust to the test Bella.'_

_'I promise I will be back in 3 days max. Please trust me on this?'_

_'3 days. Where are you going?'_

_'I can't tell you.'_

_'Fine'_

_'Fine?'_

_'Fine, I'll go into the command center and find out.' _He would immediately know the truth upon asking, he could pluck out the answer from their heads, despite the large sum I used to pay them for secrecy.

_'Don't! Please trust me!'_

_"What's in Italy Bella?'_

_"Nothing. Stop asking questions. You're not ready for the answers.' _I was becoming nervous. What if he suspected the truth?

_'Who are the dangerous people you are visiting Bella...?' _Uh oh...

_'No one. Please stop...'_

_'Are you going to see the...Volturri?'_

_'Who?' _Play dumb Bella!

_'You can't seriously be going to the Volturri!!!!'_

_'Don't you dare follow me.'_

_'I'll be there in 10 hours.'_

I had enough. I was on my way to visit with my father, a man that I didn't doubt would kill Edward the moment he knew he was in Italy. If Edward found out my secret, he would die. He couldn't go to Volterra. He couldn't walk right into his death. So I did the only thing I could think of, knowing it would break my heart in the process, but if this is what it takes to save him, then it must be done. I dialed his number, praying to god that he would pick up the phone. He answered on the first ring.

_"_Bella!" He breathed, relief in his voice. "I'm coming after you, whatever business you have with the Volturri, I'll help you. They're dangerous Bella, you can't just go alone into the lion's den."

"Edward. Stay in Fork's. If you arrive there, we're over."I said, trying to stifle the tears that were threatening to come loose.

"Wh..what?" He sounded torn and confused.

"I said we are over. I...I will pack up and move away, you'll never see me again."

"I don't believe you. If this is some attempt to stop me from going to Volterra, I'm not buying it." He said angry.

"It's the truth. If I find out you followed me, I'll disappear so quickly that you'll never find me. Listen to me...I'll be back in 3 days, at which point I'll tell you everything, but for the sake of your safety, and my sanity, stay in Forks."

"My safety!" He scoffed.

"Trust me, I'll be fine." I said.

"And you'll tell me everything when you come back?"

"Yes, everything."

"Fine, I will stay. But I want you to update me every 12 hours. If not, I'm hopping on a plane and coming to get you." He said.

"Okay...Edward?... I love you." I said.

"I love you too. Please be safe Love. Come back to me."

"I will." I said, closing the phone. I hugged it to me, cradling the object to my chest. All I had to do now was live through this weekend and make it back to Edward...

**Please Read and Review!**

**Anyone who Reviews this story will receive a sneak peak into the next chapter, as well as an honorable mention in the authors note of the next chapter :) And a photobucket account has been set up for this story if your interested in seeing any pictures of what I'm describing, just go to the link on my profile page :)**


	9. Lily

**Thanks for all the support! I'm glad you all like it so far :) I warn you, this is a bit emotional and sad...beware. Work and my business are crazy hectic right now, so if it takes me a little bit longer to post, I'm sorry. I'd rather give you thought out chapters, rather than what ever springs into my head at the moment ones :) Thanks for the patience!**

**Here's a shout out to those that reviewed this story so far! (in no particular order)...**

Twilight Crazy Fan, manipulativerunner, Chocolate Heals All Wounds, Elizabethcb27, gina-and-the-fireworks, monkeygrl98, footychick, vampyregurl09, jacobblackishot11, storms517, pledge520, D.J. loves sirius, Chocolate Lover 82, bloolagoonafairy, Edwards my lion-I'm his Lamb., ambii-twilight-chick, EmoE, Augustmoon99, Keara, TriGemini, cindy klover, Ramella Robertson, TrueStoryTeller, pinklady34, pixie freak, Nena1981, ebonyj, klcivinski, huntergatherer, Tiwilightfan023, twilightlover4077, bloodykitchengirl, Dist12, Baseball4Jenni, geekchickxo, friedchickenlovesthebeatles, RoSaDbAdAsSgUaRdAiNs, i-luv-jazz-hale, againless, mileyfan, Kimi Lowe, Katoo, bundysarah, skyluvstark09, KatyBird, Heatherp, paradisetmoon, BosjeI, dev12586, x..x.x, TwilightFreak1609, XxyellowmellowxX, MiiaCullen, BeautifulxxDisaster, LostVampyre, isabelleong2468, TeamSandyWolf, Shanna Tom

**... Thank you all sooo much! (If I ever forget to put you up here, just let me know :) I didn't do it on purpose, I promise )**

**Please read and review :) SM owns all!**

I was led into Volterra the same way I had left all those years ago, through an underground sewer system with a hidden entrance into the castle. No one, Vampire community included, knew about this entrance except for the personal guard. Anyone else who had ever been led in through this entrance had never lived long enough to escape out of it again. This was the only way into the castle without being noticed by anyone.

I walked through the dark passage ways like a pro, knowing exactly where I was heading in the dark tunnel. Not even the newest guard to be promoted as my escort seemed as confident. After about 4 miles of winding tunnels and crawl spaces, we finally came to a small rounded door... the entrance to my wing of the castle. It was directly beneath the few rooms I was permitted to walk freely around, connected by a long corridor to Aro's quarters and the main hall.

I climbed through the hole and waited for my escort to follow. He shut the door and securely fastened it; it seemed more than usual but that may have been my imagination running wild. He instructed me that I was to clean up and change and would be expected in the main hall in one hour. I wasted no time in running to my bathroom for a much needed hot shower, rinsing off the grime that had collected through my sewer walk. As I wrapped a towel around myself to go figure out what I would wear, I had found a dress hanging from my bed post. I must have over-looked it in my haste to clean myself up.

It was beautiful in its rich navy blue color and one shoulder chiffon silhouette. It was dramatized with chiffon flowers grouped on the covered shoulder and a small belt creating an empire waist effect, the bottom flowing around me. It was magnificent, and that terrified me. This type of dress was meant to be seen, to be worn for an occasion...but what occasion? Yes, Aro liked to indulge in the finer things of life, yet this was beyond his norm. Dinners here were always met with a cocktail dress, even slacks on occasion, never a gown.

My fear of what could happen on this short trip escalated 10 fold. I looked to the clock and realized I needed to call Edward. I pulled out my phone and sent him a quick text letting him know I arrived safely and things were running smoothly.

'_Be Safe. I love you.' _Was his reply.

'_Always.'_ I put the phone safely into my desk, hiding it under some jewelry.

I double checked my appearance, content with the messy bun I had piled my hair into and the light brush of makeup gracing my face. I left everything in my room as I made my way to the main hall, amused to see I now had 2 escorts. _This was new_.

The door opened slowly as I approached, resisting the urge to roll my eyes at the dramatics of it all. Unlike all the other times where Aro, Caius, and Marcus sat in the center and everyone else below them, there were only 2 seats on the highest steps before me. Aro was seated in main throne and the one to his right hand was empty. The other throne was slightly smaller and not as dramatic, yet you knew that whoever sat there still held title and privilege. I wondered who that seat was for.

"My beautiful darling Bella! My, you have grown even more beautiful since you last left me if that were even possible. Come, come dear and give us a kiss." Aro said delightedly as he rose from his seat and walked towards me.

"Hello father, it is nice to be home." I said forcing a smile to grace my lips. "May I ask where everyone is? I thought there was supposed to be a dinner party in honor of the festival?"

"Ah yes my dear. The party will commence as soon as my heir has arrived, and here she is." He said smiling.

"Heir? Where...?" I asked, looking around. I half expected to see Jane around here somewhere.

"You my dear. You are my daughter, are you not?" He said chuckling.

"Heir? But...but what of my secret? And why would you need an heir if you cannot die?" I asked, this was beginning to become ever more alarming. I tried not to let my heartbeat flutter frantically and keep my cool. There was something going on here and I wasn't sure I liked it.

"Your secret is still kept darling, the only ones invited to our little dinner party are those already privy to our secret. And you are correct in the fact that I will never die, thus having an heir is useless. But I realized I never claimed you officially as my daughter and your importance to me. I would like all to know that you are to be respected and shown the honor you deserve. No one will be allowed to disrespect you unless you permit it, you will never be harmed and the transgressor be untouched, you are royalty and will be treated as such." He explained to me as a father talks to a young child.

"Thank you...?" I said as a question. I wasn't sure why he was doing this, he had never really cared over my happiness before.

"I am truly sorry for not taking an interest to you sooner my beloved. I wish to make up for that tonight with this small party in your honor. Come, sit with me and I shall be at _your_ right hand tonight. All will know how you shine tonight." He said, leading me to the great throne in the center. I hesitantly sat, waiting for someone to pop out and say _'Just Kidding!'_. It never came, instead, Vampires began to file in, taking their places on nearby tables and chaises, talking to one another. I had never realized so many knew of our secret, there must have been at least 35 of us in the room.

"Welcome Friends! We've all gathered here tonight to welcome the return of my lovely daughter Isabella! Before our dinner is served, I welcome each and every one of you to approach her and give her praise and pretty little compliments that are deserved to her." Aro said clapping his hands together and sitting back down. Everyone in the room knew that it was a command, not a suggestion, so as instructed, everyone began to file up and approach me.

Some kissed my hand and gave me compliments, others asked to reserve a dance for later, some grunted and nodded in acknowledgement; but only one refused to apporach me, and that was Jane. After everyone had resumed their seats the doors began to open again and what looked like a tour group of humans walked in.

My eyes shot open in horror as I realized why they were here...they were dinner. I had expected everyone to drink, but I had assumed that the bottles of fresh blood on the tables were meant for that purpose. I didn't think Aro would be so cruel as to force me to witness the death of all these people. I looked around the room for a salvation, and found none. Jane and Caius snickered at me, their smiles paling my face even more. I looked to Felix, Demetri, and Heidi and they looked apologetically at me and looked away, their hunger besting them. I quickly looked over my shoulder to Aro, who I caught a quick glimpse of a smile from and then he stood, speaking to the newly arrived crowd.

"Visitors! It is so nice that you have made it, we've been waiting for you." He said charmingly. The tourists didn't seem to realize they were in grave danger just yet, some were snapping pictures of the scene, others were admiring the beauty of us, and others were glancing at the marble art placed around the room. Not a single one looked terrified of the situation they were in. I tried my best to remain calm, to breathe deeply and exhale, trying to calm my nerves.

"I offer you the chance to approach and wish well Volterra's very own Princess. I introduce to you Isabella Marie of Volterra." Aro said, motioning with his hand that they could approach me. My heart began to beat erratically now as the crowd began to excitedly come towards me, overjoyed at the fact that they thought they would be meeting royalty. I felt pity for them, for the realization that they were small vulnerable lambs in a lions den. I didn't smile, I didn't have the strength to. I sat unmoving as they approached me, out stretching their hands to take mine and wish me good health and compliment my beauty. Some even snapped pictures.

A small tear escaped my eyes when a mother and father brought their 4 year old daughter to me and whispered in her ear, _'Look honey, it's a real life Princess. Go tell her how pretty she is.' _They nudged her towards me and she timidly walked over to me looking down bashfully, then looking back up to me, she said, "Hi Princess, your really pretty. I...I want to be a princess one day too." My emotions over took me in that moment and I knealt down beside her and took her in my arms and hugged her. I cradled her to my chest and let a few more tears fall for what was to come in a few moments. This young, beautiful, breakable girl would be killed and I was powerless to stop it. I held her at arms length and looked into her beautiful ice blue eyes. So naive. So sweet. She couldn't die, I couldn't let them die! How could I ever face myself, ever face Edward if I stood by and watched this genocide.

I was broken out of my reverie by a gut clenching wail. I looked up, instinctively bringing the girl into my arms and covering her ears. I looked about the room and noticed all the tourists were on their way to their deaths, including the young girls parents that had been standing here just a second ago. Screams began to die down, bodies thrown aside as trash. I shuddered and remembered what I was holding. I looked down to the little girl in my arms and saw her clenching her eyes shut, covering my own hands over her ears. I picked her up, holding her against me, still proctecting her. I turned around to face Aro, who had a bemused expression on his face.

"Bella dear, you have not touched your dinner, you should not let it become cold." He said, smiliing slightly.

"I...I won't kill her. And no one else shall either." I said, determined to walk out of here with this little girl.

"I beg your pardon?" He said, a quick flash of anger crossing his feature before they returned to normal. "You know that no human may leave this room alive my dear."

"She is too young to remember a thing father, and now that she is orphaned, I wish to keep her...as... as my own. Will you deny me the pleasure of this child's company father? It is a banquet in my honor is it not? This would greatly please me." I entreated him. I had to play with his rules, and that meant treating this young girl as an object, not as a human.

"I suppose so...This_...human_ _child_... would really please you my dear?" He asked, spitting the words human child from his lips as if they were poison.

"Yes father."

"Very well, you may keep her."

"Thank you father, thank you. If I may ask...may I please leave for Forks as soon as the jet is ready?" I asked, stroking the young girls golden hair. I could feel my shoulder becoming wet by her tears, no doubt realizing that things were different for her now. I looked up to the crowd, sickened that not one of them took pity on her as I did.

"Whatever for my dear?" He asked confused. I had only been here half a day, it was quite soon to leave, even by my standards,

"I would like to remove her from this place, transition her to life in my home, with me. I need to prepare papers for her and create her a new life." I explained.

"Very well... I shall hear form you soon." He said walking over to me and kissing my cheek. He resumed his seat in the center throne as I walked back out the main hall without a second glance.

* * *

Once in my room I tried to set the sobbing child on my bed so as to pack up what few belongings I wanted to take with me, and at the very least change my clothes. The moment I set her on the mattress, she wailed and scrambled back into my arms, gripping my neck tightly.

"Shhhh...it's okay, I won't hurt you, they can't hurt you anymore." I tried to sooth her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Where's my momma and papa?" She sniffled, looking up at from beneath tear soaked eyelashes.

"They...they are in heaven now. Do you know where that is?" I wasn't entirely sure how much kids knew, I didn't even know how old she was exactly. She nodded her head and slowly pointed up at the ceiling. "Yes, up there." I said trying hard not to cry again. "What's your name pretty one?"

"Lily."

"How old are you lily?"

"4 and a half." She sniffled, beginning to calm in my arms.

"Can you do something for me Lily?" I asked, caressing her cheek. She nodded.

"I have to change okay honey, do you think you can sit right here so that I can do that? I promise I won't leave this room and no one will come in. Please?" her eyes grew wide, but she nodded her head, releasing her grip on my neck. I slowly and carefully sat her on the bed, grabbing a throw blanked and wrapping her up inside it.

"Okay, I'm going to go to that closet right there and change into some clothes, I'll be back in 10 seconds okay? You want to count 10 seconds for me?"

"One..two...three...four...five...six...seven..." She began to count to ten quietly, and I changes as quickly as vampirically possible for me and was back before she even hit 10. I had thrown on a fitted pair of dark jeans and a knee length black trench coat with a simple tee underneath it. I had needed something dark to help hide me in the darkness, as well as mature enough to show that I meant business. I left my hair in the messy bun from earlier, happy that it at least was not in my face. I grabbed a bag from the floor and threw in another pair of jeans, shirt, underwear just incase, and a small sweater for the girl. I would find her some things once we were far from here. I rand over to my desk and pulled out my phone and quickly texted Edward.

'_Change of plans...On my way back.' _Not two seconds later had I received a reply.

_'Are you in trouble?'_

_'No, but I need help. Have Alice meet me at the airport when I land.'_

_'Why Alice?' _He asked.

_'No time to explain, she'll know what I'm talking about.' _I replied, hoping to god that she would see why I needed her at the airport. She was the only one I could think of at the moment that would remotely know what to do with a little girl, and that was likely because she reminded me of one herself.

"Ready to go Lily? We're going to go far away form here okay? You'll be safe with me." I said, wrapping her up tightly in the throw blanket and cradling her to me. I slung my bag over my shoulder and opened the door. To my surprise, no one was waiting for me on the other side. I quickly ran to the escape door, hoping that would be unguarded as well. Although I had permission to leave, I was afraid of Lily's reaction to someone else.

Unfortunately, I was not so lucky to find it empty. Jane was waiting for me at the door.

"Silly compassionate Bella, did you really think you could get away with that stunt in there?" She asked.

"What stunt?"

"You walking away with a human? Just because you are Aro's daughter doesn't mean you can break the rules. Hand her over Bella." She ordered.

"No. I will not let you harm her. You are in no position to order me around Jane, we both know that." Anger seeping into my words. Lily curled into herself in my arms, shaking from the fear that I was sure she was in. "Lily, cover our ears." I whispered to her, she did as I asked.

"Lily? What a sickening name." Jane spat.

"Not any more that the name Jane." I spat right back. "I have no patience for your games Jane, move out of my way or I will make you."

"You move one inch and I'll kill that girl before your little fluttering heart can skip a beat." She threatened. I considered my options...I already had Lily enveloped in my shield, she was untouchable to Jane, but Jane didn't know that. If I allowed Jane to attempt to hurt us, I could use it as an excuse to finally kill her with just cause. But if I killed her, I would not only anger Aro, I would scare Lily...What was I to do?

"Give Aro my regards." I said pushing past her. She growled at me at I prepared myself for the attack she planned to throw. I felt a slight nudge on my shield, but nothing affected either Lily or I. She realized how ineffective she really was and stepped aside, arms crossed and glaring daggers at me. "I hope this is the last I see of you, but that may be too much to ask for."

"Go back to your precious Cullen's, filth belong with filth."She spoke as she slammed the door and locked it.

* * *

I ran quickly, making it out of the tunnel within a couple of minutes, the night sky just as dark as the tunnel. I ran under the cover of darkness and the full moon until I found a small car that I could steal and placed Lily on the passenger side, strapping her in. We drove all the way to Rome, and I was pleased to know that she had fallen asleep along the way. It was 2am when we pulled into the Airport parking lot. I unstrapped her form the seat and picked her up again, relieved that she had not woken up. As I entered the airport, i made a few calls to some people that I knew worked here. I already knew that I would charter a private plane rather than use the Volturri's private jet, but I need assurance that I would not be given problems with Lily's lack of papers. Once my bribes and payoffs were worked out, I managed to book a private plane to Seattle, with only one stop in New York for fuel.

I walked us over to the terminal that would lead us to our plane when Lily finally stirred. I could hear her stomach grumbling and knew she was hungry, not unlike myself.

"Hey sleepy head, you're awake." I smiled at her.

"Where's my mommy?" She asked groggily. A pang of hurt flushed through my body at the fact that she had forgotten her parents had died.

"Up in heaven rememeber?" I said quietly.

"With the angels." She whispered.

"Yes, with them." I said. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

"You wanna get some food before we go on the plane back home?"

"Yes please." She said as I placed her on the floor and folded the blanket over my arms. I held her hand securely as we walked to a 24hour cafe that was situated near the waiting area. We looked through piles of sandwiches and packaged sweets, to bottles of soda and juice.

"See anything you like?"

"Can I get anything?" She asked, looking up at me with wide eyes.

"Anything you want. You can even get more than one. It's along trip so we should probably have some snacks with us." I said grabbing a basket with my free hand and throwing in a few bottles of water and juice. She excitedly threw in a few packages of mini powdered doughnuts what looked like the Italian equivalent of pop-tarts. I added some fruit plates and a couple sandwiches for later, as well as a cup of coffee for right now. We took our goodies to the front to be paid for and walked out, each of us with a small bag of food. I took her to the souvenir shop that was next door and bought er some coloring books and crayons for the plane ride. I also bought her a pair of pants, a novelty t-shirt and a sweatshirt, all with Italy stamped across the front, so that she could change into some fresh clothes.

By the time we were finished, our plave had been prepped and it was ready for take off. I gathered her into my arms as I handed the flight attendant the bags of stuff we had collected. I was gratefull that it was only the pilot and one attendant on this plane, so we would be left in complete privacy.

Lily and I snacked on a few of our goodies, and waited for the plane to take off. Once in the air, she crawled up on to my lap and nestled into me, my arms holding her tightly. I took the time to think about what I would tell the Cullen's and Edward once I was back in Fork's. I allowed my mind to wander to the idea of Edward and I adopting her and living like a happy little family. The quaint house with the white fence and a tire swing with Edward pushing Lily and I on the porch with a swollen tummy... I shook the thought out of my head, what was I thinking?! I was crazy... What would I _really _do with Lily though? Would I really keep her and subject her to the life that I led, or would I track down what remaining family she had left and set them up in a secluded town somewhere to live in peace and safety? So many possibilities that I didn't know which to choose.

Oh how my life had cahnged in a matter of hours...

**Please Read and Review!**

**Anyone who Reviews this story will receive a sneak peak into the next chapter, as well as an honorable mention in the authors note of the next chapter :) And a photobucket account has been set up for this story if your interested in seeing any pictures of what I'm describing, just go to the link on my profile page :)**


	10. Veritas

**So I just finished watching New York I Love You, and it was amazing! Loved it, you should go watch it right now!!!! Hope you like this next chapter, I was a bit sidetracked while writing it, I was planning my trip to Chicago to go to Lollapalooza this year. So if your gonna be there, let me know, I'll be there too :) **

**Here's a shout out to those that reviewed this story so far! (in no particular order)...**

Twilight Crazy Fan, manipulativerunner, Chocolate Heals All Wounds, Elizabethcb27, gina-and-the-fireworks, monkeygrl98, footychick, vampyregurl09, jacobblackishot11, storms517, pledge520, D.J. loves sirius, Chocolate Lover 82, bloolagoonafairy, Edwards my lion-I'm his Lamb., ambii-twilight-chick, EmoE, Augustmoon99, Keara, TriGemini, cindy klover, Ramella Robertson, TrueStoryTeller, pinklady34, pixie freak, Nena1981, ebonyj, klcivinski, huntergatherer, Tiwilightfan023, twilightlover4077, bloodykitchengirl, Dist12, Baseball4Jenni, geekchickxo, friedchickenlovesthebeatles, RoSaDbAdAsSgUaRdAiNs, i-luv-jazz-hale, againless, mileyfan, Kimi Lowe, Katoo, bundysarah, skyluvstark09, KatyBird, Heatherp, paradisetmoon, BosjeI, dev12586, x..x.x, TwilightFreak1609, XxyellowmellowxX, MiiaCullen, BeautifulxxDisaster, LostVampyre, isabelleong2468, TeamSandyWolf, Shanna Tom, Queenlizrule101, garabato, SquirrellNuts1996, born-a-retard-991,

**... Thank you all sooo much! (If I ever forget to put you up here, just let me know :) I didn't do it on purpose, I promise )**

**Please read and review :) SM owns all!**

On the plane ride from New York to Seattle, I thought deeply about the events surrounding my immediate future.

The things I knew for certain... This weekend had been a challenge from Aro to see where my allegiance stood, and I made it clear it was no longer with him, my so called father. He not only was about to force me to feed off of humans, something he knew I vowed I would never do again, but a child at that! I could not become more disgusted with my 'family' as I was now. But now that he knew that I no longer regarded him highly, there was bound to be retaliation.

I knew my father well enough to know that I was not going to be left alone and live happily ever after. He would keep closer tabs on me, he would restrict my freedoms, possible even harm the Cullen's. It was a witch hunt now, and I was the hunted. My every move would be watched and one false step could prove deadly.

First things first, I would find the remaining family of this girl, Lily, and return her to them. Of course I would have to change their names and set them up with an unlimited amount of physical comforts so as to live out the rest of their lives in peace and security. I would make sure Lily grew up wanting nothing, living the best life she could with those that loved her. I could give her that much at least.

Then after that was all said and done, I would have to tell the Cullen's of my true identity. I had this plan all thought out. I was to talk to Edward first, explain the whole Truth to him. If he took it well, then I would tell the Cullen's. If he didn't... then I would walk away from him forever, and we would live our separate lives. The only problem with that being that once I told him the truth, that put him in danger. If Aro ever found out he knew, then he would surely be put to death. I would leave the decision up to Edward. I would warn him of the danger he would be in if he knew my secret and if he still wanted to know, then I would tell him.

I was not 100% confident or happy with my plan, but it was all I had.

I felt the plane slowly descend towards the ground, signaling that we were in Seattle. I wrapped Lily tighter in the blanket she was currently sleeping under, making sure she felt the planes vibrations as little as possible. I kept my eyes out the window, taking in the simple beauty of the state of Washington. It's lush green forests as cloudy skies, it was beautiful despite its gloomy demeanor. The closer we got to the ground, the more object I began to recognize. Finally, the plane bounced dramatically from the landing, sending Lily into a state of fright. She jumped up from her small bundle of blankest next to me and sat on my lap, hugging my neck to her, her scared eyes searching for any signs of danger.

"Shhh...it's okay Lily, it was just the plane. It landed. It's okay." I whispered to her, rubbing small circles on her back. Slowly, she calmed down, her small little heart returning to its slow and steady pace.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"In Seattle, Washington. Do you know where that's at?" She shook her head no, and I chuckled. "I guess you are a little too young to know geography just yet."

"What's geeorgafee?" She asked, and I almost chuckled again at her pronunciation of the word.

"It's somethign that you will learn very soon in school kiddo. Come on, I think our ride is here." I said, raising from my seat and taking her hand. "Now Lily, the people that are here to pick us up are nice people okay? They won't hurt you, trust me on that."

I grabbed our bags and shuffled toward the exit where the attendant and Pilot were waiting for us to leave through. As I took the steps down from the plane, I felt Lily squeeze my hand.

"They're pretty like those people from that room." She whispered, her voice shaking.

"Remember what I said, they won't hurt you, I promise." I squeezed her hand for reassurance. She exhaled, but still held a firm grip in my hand.

I finally looked up and took in my surroundings, and I was relieved to see that the entire Cullen family awaited us. Thankfully we were the only ones here, so we were left in complete and utter privacy once the Pilot and attendant went inside the hanger.

Alice hesitantly walked up to us, giving a gentle smile to Lily. She reached out her hand for LIly to shake, and she hesitantly took it.

"Hi, I'm Alice. What's your name?"

"Lily." She said, hiding behind my legs from Alice's view.

"I like that name, it's pretty, just like you." Alice smiled, then looking at me she went on, "Hey Bella. I got your memo. I have the paperwork and the information you need in the car, and we already have a set up for them in a cozy island in Brazil. They're at a hotel in Seattle waiting for her." She quickly said, too fast for Lily's ears to pick up.

Slowly, I saw Rosalie walking towards us. I saw an opportunity to take a few minutes to myself.

"Hey Lily, you want to meet a real princess?" I asked, kneeling on my knees. She nodded her head at me, still eyeing Alice.

"Lily, I want you to meet Princess Rose. Her Prince Charming is that big guy over there, that's Emmett. Why don't you go with Rose and hang out with some real royalty for a bit?" I asked as Rosalie sent her a dazzling smile, only causing the poor girl to walk over dazed, dazzled too much to know the difference. Once she was out of earshot, I had a short conversation with Alice.

"Who did you find?" I asked.

"Her grandparents on her mother's side, the father's parents are deceased. And her aunt and uncle from her fathers side, her mother was an only child. They are waiting in a hotel in Seattle, and have a flight to Brazil in 3 hours. We have new identities and passports for all of them, as well as a private bank account with unlimited funds. I told them that her parents were killed in a secret hostage situation, and that Lily was smuggled out, but that due to the danger of the situation, they need to go under an international secret witness protection. They complied once they believed that this organization went beyond the normal CIA stuff. I also said that in 10 years time, they could move around again, but to lay low." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Wow, you thought of everything. Thanks Alice." I said, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I had been prepared to do all of this work on my own.

"No problem. What happened back there? Why do you have her in the first place, her parent's are dead right?"She asked, still confused over the situation.

"Yes, her parents are dead. It's a long story, I'll tell you everything later, for now, lets get Lily to her family and on a plane to Brazil. I said walking towards the vehicles. I stopped dead in my tracks. In all the insanity of arriving and Alice informing me on Lily's family, I had forgotten about Edward, who know stood with his arms crossed, leaning against his Volvo, a look of fear and stress etched across his features. All the Cullen's noticed the tension in the air between us, and I was eternally grateful to Esme in this moment.

"Lily, how would you like to ride with me and my husband to Seattle to see your family? You can sit with Rose and Emmett in the back if you would like?" Lily looked to me for permission, and I nodded and smiled back. She seemed to have really relaxed with them, and I was grateful. They piled in Carlisle's Mercedes and started driving off towards the city. That left Alice, Jasper , Edward and I in the lot, staring at each other. After a while, Jasper cleared his throat uncomfortably and signaled to Alice to get in the back seat of the Volvo.

"We'll just wait in the car for you two. We can follow Carlisle in a few minutes..." She said, closing the door. This left Edward and I staring at each other, so many conflicting emotions crossing his beautiful features.

He pushed off the Volvo, taking two steps toward me. I hesitantly walked over to him, afraid of how he was feeling, _was he angry with me? _I stood about a foot away from him, raising my hand slowly to cup his cheek. I looked farther into his golden eyes, hoping to convey how sorry I was to have left in the first place. He leaned into my touch and my heart fluttered at the contact. I opened my shield up for a moment, long enough to send him one thought... _I love you._

Before I knew what had happened, he had me a bone crushing embrace, his eager lips searching desperately from my own. I gasped for air out of the sheer force that he kissed me, and had I been human, my lips would have been purple and blue from the bruises. There was an urgency to his kisses and I met them with all the need I felt for him also. Words could not describe the love I felt for him, but I hoped this kiss would clue him in. I grabbed fists fulls of his hair, his hands greedily gripping my sides, pulling me closer to him. After awhile, we simply held each other, holding wach other as close as possible, our foreheads pressed against each other.

After some time he buried his face in my neck, breathing in my scent.

"I love you Bella. I will never let you leave me again, I'll follow you anywhere." He said.

"I love you so much Edward." I whispered, imagining a time where we could be happy...

After a few more moments of holding each other, he finally broke me out of my reverie.

"Love, we have to catch up with Carlisle. You should say goodbye to Lily." He whispered. _Lily_. I had to say goodbye. Tears began to well up in my eyes and I nodded, walking towards the car. I held Edward's hand the entire silent drive to the hotel.

* * *

I walked with Lily hand in hand to the hotel room that housed her remaining family. My tears had subsided, but I was sure that they would come again the moment I left this hotel without her. Despite telling her we were to about to see her grandparents and aunt and uncle, she still had not seemed to understand that I would in effect be leaving. I had tried to explain int he elevator that I would not be going to the island with her, she merely replied, '_well, when you do come over we can build sand castles and mud pies!'_ I just kept quiet and led her down the hall to the room.

I knocked at door 513 and waited for the door to open. No sooner had I finished my thought had the door swung open and Lily was in 4 different pairs of arms. I however was met with thankful, nervous, and scared eyes.

"Lily, we are so glad you're safe! Are you okay honey, do you feel alright?" Who I assumed her grandmother was asked.

"Oh Nana, I missed you so much. Meet my friend Bella! She's a princess!"Lily exclaimed excitedly, pulling on my hand to meet her family.

"Thank you so much for bringing Lily back to us safely, this means more to us that you could ever know." Her grandmother said gently, wiping a tear from her eyes. "My daughter and son in law would be so thankful."

"Yes thank you for all that you have done." Her uncle expressed, shaking my hand.

"It's no problem, I am sincerely sorry for your loss. I...I just want Lily to grow up happy and safe with what family she has left." I said to the family. "Here are your new identities, you will find everything you need in this folder. If for any reason something should happen, you may reach me at this email, but please only use it for emergencies." I said, handing them the information Alice gave me. "I...I have to go, thank you for loving her the way that she deserves to be. I'm sorry." I said, attempting to walk out the door before my leg was caught.

I looked down to see Lily clutching my pant leg, looking up at me wide eyed.

"But...but Bella, you're coming with us aren't you? You'll meet us at the island?" She asked, fear creeping into her beautiful blue eyes. I knelt on one knee, so as to be eye level with her.

"I'm sorry Lily, I won't be going to the island with you, or later. You can only be safe if I'm not near you honey. I'm sorry." I said.

"But you're my friend, my best friend." She sniffled, her tears welling up.

"And you're my best friend too. I'll miss you, I want you to do me a favor okay? I want you to be happy and live an exciting life fit for a princess okay? Because you _are _a princess, you are Princess Lily." I smiled at her, pulling her to me in a hug. She hugged me tightly back, and after a few minutes we released each other. "I'll miss you Lily, goodbye."

I walked away from that hotel in Seattle, leaving behind a crying amazing 4 year old named Lily, who I prayed lived a longer and safer life filled with love and happiness. I never looked back.

* * *

The drive back to Forks was a silent one. I could no longer cry, and was so emotionally spent that all I managed to do was sit and stare out the window. Edward occasionally would kiss my hand or would gaze my cheek with his finger, but I just sat there feeling nothing. I was so tired, I needed rest.

"Edward, pull over!" Jasper finally growled out.

"What? Why?! We're almost home Jazz." Alice asked confused, as Edward slowed down to the shoulder.

"This is too much, all the emotions in here...I need out. I'll just run home."He said irritated, Alice leaping out with him.

"I guess I'm running too..." She called out, closing the door.

"...sorry..." I managed to mumble. Edward kissed my hand and started driving again.

"Love, do you want to go home or go to our meadow?" He asked.

"We have a meadow?" I asked, not remembering that we had a place of our own. Wow, I _was_ a horrible girlfriend...

"Well, I like to think it is. It's where we shared our first kiss...remember the night we hunted?" Ahhh...now I remembered the pretty wildflowers around me as he kissed me for the first time.

"Mmmm...lets got there instead." I said, thankful for this thoughtfullness. He quickly made a turn at the next dirt road and followed it until we got to a small parking area.

"Now we walk...or run." He said, helping me out of the Volvo.

"Let's run, I want to feel the wind in my face." I followed him as he weaved in and out of the trees, leaping over rocks and fallen moss covered limbs. When I heard the faint swishing of the creek nearby, I knew that we had made it. I could see patches of purple wildflowers and soft pillows of grass and moss layering the clearing, and I quickly collapsed on top of a bed of flowers, instantly relaxed by their cushions.

"Lie with me, just lay with me and make me forget." I asked Edward quietly, patting the lush grass beside me. Softly he sat next to, picking absently at some of the wildflowers. I rested there for what seemed like hours, staring up at the turning sky as it changed from cloudy to a clear night sky, with Edward lounging beside me.

"Bella...are you ready to talk about it?" He asked softly.

"I want to forget it ever happened." I whispered, closing my eye, willing it away.

"You can't just make it disappear love, you should talk about it." He reasoned, rubbing my arm.

"I...I don't want to."

"I saw images in that young girls head...Bella, you need to talk to me." He said alittle stronger now.

"You're not ready...I'm not ready." I said standing up and brusing my jeans off.

"Shouldn't that be for me to decide if I'm ready?" He said sitting up. "What happened over there? Why were you in the main hall with Aro and all the other"

"You saw that?" I asked scared.

"She remembered that when she saw what we looked like. Of course our beauty would scare her again." He explained, standing up as well. "Talk to me."

"No!...I can't tell you ...not yet...you don't understand, you won't understand." I pleaded.

"Love, calm down. What is so horrible that you can't talk to me? All I'm asking is for you to trust me with the truth... what really happened in Volterra Bella?" He asked, walking closer to me.

"Edward...Do you love me?" I asked, my lip quivering.

"You know I do, what kind of question is that?" He asked incredulously.

"I...I needed to make sure before I killed you." I said, tears escaping the confines of my eyes.

"Bella, you're scaring me. What are you talking about love?" He begged as he tried to pull me to him. I resisted, pulling away from him, disgusted with the lies I have led that have brought me to the point of dragging Edward down to hell with me.

"Don't touch me!" I sobbed, leaning against a tree and slouching down to hug my knees to my body. I was shaking, my heartbeat erratic as I sobbed on the floor. I rocked myself back and forth, waiting for my hysterics to subside before I told Edward everything. Edward knelt by me, his agonized eyes frantic as he tried to figure out what to do. His hands and arms were trembling with the force he exerted in not reaching out and comforting me, but I couldn't be touched right now, especially not by some one so pure and true as Edward. I couldn't taint him yet, not yet.

"Love, please! Tell me what's wrong! We can work through this together, I love you!" He cried out to me as I retreated farther and farther into myself.

"I can't...I have to, but I...I can't..." I repeated over and over. "Can't you see!!! I'm no good for you! You have to leave me, you can't let me kill you! Please leave me, I don't have the control to leave you, you have to do it...I'm so, so selfish." I sobbed.

"I will never leave you Isabella, never!" He said forcefully. "You are everything to me, everything! Can't you see that? Talk to me."

He had finally cracked and held me to him, gently rubbing my back as I continued to rock back and forth. He let me cry for a few moments longer until I decided it was time to seal out fate. I stopped rocking and shrugged out of his embrace, eyeing me quizzically.

"It's better if there's some space between us when I tell you everything." I whispered. He only nodded.

"The reason I don't want to tell you my secret is that I fear that once I do, those more powerful than us will kill to to ensure that no one else learns of the secret. You see, my secret is bigger than me, than us, it can hurt a lot of people if it gets out. I'm afraid that once I tell you, It will be my fault if anything ever happens to you. If you were killed for my secret, it would be as if I killed you. Do you understand? Do you see why I'm reluctant to tell you?" I begged.

"I understand where you are coming from Bella, but if you and I are going ot work, these are some of the things we need to know about each other. I want to know, it's my decison now." He said.

"It that is what you want... I was in Volterra visiting my father."

"Your father? I thought you said you didn't know where you came from?"

"I lied. I never knew my mother, she was human and died in child birth. My father, however, was the one who raised me, he is a vampire like yourself. That explains why I am a half breed."

"Who...who is your father?"

"Aro."I said quietly, hearing a hiss escape his lips.

"Aro raised you?" He asked with disbelief in his voice.

"He was not much of a father, there were no tender moments of love in our family. I was mainly raised by a few of the guards and the occasional governess they would bring in before I would drain them." I said without emotion.

"You...you killed people in Volterra..."He stated, it wasn't a question.

";Yes, I was never taught otherwise. I began to develop a conscious a few hundred years ago, they would bring me in bottles of blood, because I had began to refuse to kill them myself. I hated the kill, I never found pleasure in it as they did....Only the main Volturri guards know of my existance, Aro has always told me it was for my own safety that I be kept secret. He feared that other Vampires and covens would try to take advangae of the fact that I was half-human and was still breakable. He always told me that his enemies would try to kill me if they knew I was his daughter. After time, I began to believe he feared that others would try to create an army of half-breeds to exterminate him, which was his reason for keeping me hidden away. He is the most selfish thing I have ever known, it's hard to believe that he wanted me to be kept a secret for my own safety."I said disgusted.

"Why did he let you leave?" Edward asked, I was comforted to still hear tenderness in his voice.

"He didn't understand my need to get out of the castle at first, he didn't see that my confinement was slowly driving me insane. Aro has everything brought to him and he is extremely catered to, but I want to experience the world. I want to see everything I had read about in my books, I want to experience love, friendship, life. I wanted out. At first he had said no, but after much persuasion and a hundred years, give or take a few, he finally agreed. There were rules though, I was allowed to leave, but I have to visit Volterra once a year. I am also supposed to call everytime I move and weekly. I am subject to surprise visits, just to make sure everything is okay. That's why I left the day after the dance, Jane had popped in for a visit, and I had received a message from Aro inviting me to visit him in Volterra this past weekend. You don't say no to Aro, so I had to go. That's where I found Lily." I explained.

"She was brought in with her family and I assume they became dinner?" He asked.

"Almost...It had begun as a feast in my honor, bottles of warm blood supplied on the table. Then the doors opened and tourists were being herded in like cattle, and to my horror were invited to wish me well. When Lily approached me, I broke down and hugged her and cried. Before I realized what had happened, everyone was dead. I managed to talk Aro into letting me keep her a pet, and I left that night. If he ever asks about her, I plan to say that I slipped and killed her accidentally. He can't read me so how would never know."

"So...you're Aro's daughter...This is the big secret you couldn't tell me?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Bella, I can't believe you were so afraid that this would make me not want you!" He exclaimed, relieved.

"I killed people Edward! I let those people die yesterday! I lied to you and your family!" I said, trying to spell out all the wrongs I've committed.

"I've killed too Bella, we all have. And there was nothing you could have done for those people yesterday, but the fact that you saved at least one, a child, that is enough Love. And you only lied to protect yourself and my family, there is nothing to be ashamed of Bella." He said, walking over to wrap me up in a hug. I let him hold me, relief flooding through my veins at his acceptance. I had expected this to be much harder.

"Now what? Where do we go from here?" He asked.

"Well...we wait I guess."

"Wait for what?"

"For them to come after us."

"I won't let them hurt you."

"It's not with in our power to stop them." I said.

"I won't lose you Bella, not again." He whispered as he kissed my lips.

**Please Read and Review!**

**Anyone who Reviews this story will receive a sneak peak into the next chapter, as well as an honorable mention in the authors note of the next chapter :) And a photobucket account has been set up for this story if your interested in seeing any pictures of what I'm describing, just go to the link on my profile page :)**


	11. Clumsy

**So I know this is a short update, but it's been sitting in my Doc manager since Sunday and I thought I would just post it. I had originally planned to add alot more on to it, but I'm crazy busy with real life at the moment. Hopefully I can post sometime next week, it will be a miracle if I post this weekend, unless it's another shortie. Thanks for your patience :) It's appreciated!**

**Here's a shout out to those that reviewed this story so far! (in no particular order)...**

Twilight Crazy Fan, manipulativerunner, Chocolate Heals All Wounds, Elizabethcb27, gina-and-the-fireworks, monkeygrl98, footychick, vampyregurl09, jacobblackishot11, storms517, pledge520, D.J. loves sirius, Chocolate Lover 82, bloolagoonafairy, Edwards my lion-I'm his Lamb., ambii-twilight-chick, EmoE, Augustmoon99, Keara, TriGemini, cindy klover, Ramella Robertson, TrueStoryTeller, pinklady34, pixie freak, Nena1981, ebonyj, klcivinski, huntergatherer, Tiwilightfan023, twilightlover4077, bloodykitchengirl, Dist12, Baseball4Jenni, geekchickxo, friedchickenlovesthebeatles, RoSaDbAdAsSgUaRdAiNs, i-luv-jazz-hale, againless, mileyfan, Kimi Lowe, Katoo, bundysarah, skyluvstark09, KatyBird, Heatherp, paradisetmoon, BosjeI, dev12586, Beth _(the x's wouldn't come out, I'm sorry :( )_TwilightFreak1609, XxyellowmellowxX, MiiaCullen, BeautifulxxDisaster, LostVampyre, isabelleong2468, TeamSandyWolf, Shanna Tom, Queenlizrule101, garabato, SquirrellNuts1996, born-a-retard-991, Lovinlife3792, Gr33nC1iodhn4, kassidymay, chelseycullen, cullen-madness, GreenEyes555

**... Thank you all sooo much! (If I ever forget to put you up here, just let me know :) I didn't do it on purpose, I promise )**

**And I'm so sorry _Lovinlife3792_ and _Heatherp_ for not sending you a sneak peak into this chapter, but hey...I updated :)**

**Please read and review :) SM owns all!**

Edward and I ran quickly back to his family's house to finally let them in on my secret, a conversation I was quite nervous to have. My nerves had begun to affect me the closer I got to the house, and more than once, I may have hit my head on a low branch, something that I will never admit to aloud. My the time we reached the porch steps, my pants had a few tears in it and my hair had leaves and moss sticking to it.

"What happened?" Edward asked, attempting to hold back his laughter when he saw me.

"Nothing. I'm just nervous, that's all." I grumbled, walking up the steps. I looked over my shoulder at him to shoot him a glare, when my foot caught on the last step and sent me flying face first towards the floor. Lucky for me, I have pretty good reaction time and I caught myself before I face planted.

"Had you been any more human you would be the clumsiest person alive." He chuckled.

"Not funny. I can't help it if I become a bit more clumsy when my nerves hit me..." I shouted and brushed myself off. "I look like I got in a fight with a grizzly bear!"

_"I hope you saved some for me!"_ I heard Emmett boom from the living room.

"Bella tripped over it and killed it." Edward snickered next to me.

"Come on! I trip once and it suddenly becomes the inside joke of the century!" I complained. "You'll get yours Cullen, you'll get yours." I warned him playfully.

We walked inside and made our way to the living room where his family was waiting for us, taking a seat on the piano bench to face them.

"How are you holding up Bella? Was Lily okay with her family?" Rosalie asked sincerely, touching me to see that she did care.

"I'm good, I'm happy she's with people that love her and can give her the life that we can't. I'll keep tabs on her for awhile just to make sure she's safe. Thank you." I said.

"She was a sweet child." Esme commented. "How did her parents pass?" Here goes nothing...

"By the Volturri...They were dinner." I said, not wanting to mask the horrendous acts Aro and his followers took part in.

"You...you know the Volturri? You were there?" She asked surprised, no one else saying a word.

"You could say that. The reason I was there was because the dinner was in the honor of Aro's daughter.... I am Aro's daughter." I said, strengthened by the fact that Edward's arm was around me holding me.

"You're Aro's daughter?!" Emmett asked incredulously. "Freakin' Sweet! Hey you think maybe you could set up a wrestling match between me and that big guy Felix, I've always wondered who would win between the tw-"

"Emmett, you idiot." Rosalie slapped the back of his head.

"Sorry Em, I don't think I'll be welcome there for much longer." I smiled at him sadly.

"Why not? You're Aro's daughter, so isn't that like royalty or something?"He asked child like.

"Well, that's what I'm trying to explain. You see, at the dinner, I had believed that everyone would be served in glasses, not actually feed in the main hall. So when Aro brought in a group of tourists, I begged him to allow me to keep Lily when I realized everyone else was dead. He conducted that entire dinner as a test to see where my loyalties lie, and I failed in his eyes. He was quite normal with me in Volterra, but I could sense something was off, he won't just let me walk away. To him, I am his property, he has a say in everything I do. It's only a matter of time before he decided he needs to step in."I explained.

"So if you're his daughter, why are you here in Forks?" Jasper asked, his first sentence to me in this conversation.

"I begged for years for some kind of freedom away from Volterra, and he finally granted it to me under the rules that I was not to allow anyone to know my secret. I kinda broke that rule 7 times today." I smiled. "I'm a half-breed. Aro had a relationship with my mother, a mother I never knew because she died in child birth. Her pregnancy was sped up for some unknown reason and out I came from her womb shortly after. Aro, I believe, fears that if other Vampires knew that this was a possibility, then they would use Humans to breed hybrids to exterminate the Volturri. He always swore he kept me secret to keep my life safe, but I knew better."

"It would bring a whole new outlook on Vampire Wars.." Jasper thought aloud. "I'm surprised the southern covens haven't thought about it yet."

"To my knowledge, only one other half-breed had ever been heard of in the Amazon, but Aro made sure that it was 'taken care of'." I said.

"So interesting... I wonder what your DNA strands and blood work looks like..." Carlisle slowly said.

"Carlisle, she's not a science experiment, we can't just treat her like a lab rat!" Edward said irritated.

"I know, and I was not suggesting that. But if it''s okay with you Bella, I'd like to take a look one of these days?" He asked.

"That's fine Carlisle, I'd like to know more about it as well." I smiled.

"Is anyone going to ask the big bad question, or am I going to have to do it?" Rosalie asked, the sincerity gone.

"What are you talking about babe?" Emmett asked clueless.

"What does this mean for us, now that we know your secret? It can't be good can it? Alice, what do you see?" She asked.

For the first time, Alice spoke up. "I've been trying to see past Bella this entire time and in to the future, but it's all blurry. I can see you sometimes Bella, really clearly. But other times, its just so quick and unclear and I don't know what the future holds when it's like that." She said.

"Well, to help you all see the danger in this, there is a chance that the Volturri will take action against me, but it's not possible to know if they will, so I can't exactly run or else they'll know for sure that something is wrong. I'm hoping that I can explain to Aro when the time comes that Edward and I love each other and see if that can excuse him and the rest of you from knowing, but I don't know if that would work. Aro is a romantic, but usually only when there's something in it for him. The other possibility is to wipe them out, but that is highly dangerous and most likely impossible." I said.

"I can see that they won't come for at least a month, but after a month passes it gets blurry again. I don't know if that means they come or not. But the weird thing is... I see a vision of you two on an island somewhere, happy together." She said pointing to us. "I don't get it...Everything must turn out okay, but I can't see how we get to that point." Alice shook her head. "Can we do something that requires alot less thinking, Bella is giving me head ache." She grumbled.

"Oh, did she trip over you too?" Edward asked innocently, earning a slap behind the head from me.

"Oh god, you're learning form Rosalie." He said, rubbing his head.

"If it's okay, I think I'm going to go home and clean up. Plus I'm alittle hungry." I said, standing up.

"You don't have to ask permission to leave you know." Alice laughed.

"Old habits die hard."

"Bella honey, after your shower, would you like to come back here for dinner? I was hoping to make ravioli?" Esme offered.

"Mmmm...sounds amazing. I'll be back then." I said, giving her a hug.

I started to walk out to my car, when I realized, my car wasn't here. I forgot that I had hired someone to drop it off at my home when I left the airport.

"Need a ride?" Edward asked from behind me, a gorgeous smirk gracing his lips.

"Yep, please?"

"Hop in," he said, motioning to Emmetts Jeep.

"Oohh...can I drive? I've never driven a Jeep before." I asked.

"Sure." He said tossing me the keys.

"Yay, its the simple pleasures in life that please me." I joked. I drove towards the main road, enjoying the feel in this enormous Jeep. It almost felt like an amusement park ride. I was about 2 minutes from my house when I saw siren lights behind me.

"Edward! Why didn't you warn me?!" I shrieked.

"I thought it would be fun to see you attempt to get out of a ticket. I just want to warn you however, Chief Swan never lets anyone off with a warning." He snickered.

"Great." I said sarcastically. I pulled to the shoulder, rolling down my window. I shuffled in the glove compartment for the registration and pulled out my licence from my pocket. Chief Swan walked over to my window, his flashlight in his hand illuminating his path. As he approached my window, he shown the light in my face and paused for a few seconds, seemingly just staring at me. Finally he cleared his throat and started speaking.

"Do you know how fast you were going there...Miss?" He said gruffly.

"I'm so sorry Chief Swan. I didn't realize I had been going so fast and I'm just so tired I wanted to go home." I said honestly. He pointed the light at Edward, seeming surprised that we were together.

"Cullen." He acknowledged.

"Chief." Edward smiled.

"How's your father doing?" Chief Swan asked uncomfortably.

"Good sir, thank you."

"Maybe you can take over the wheel for Miss..."

"Bella." I said.

"Well Bella. I'll let this one slide, just make sure your smarter about driving next time okay?" He eyed me seriously.

"Scout honor Chief! Thank you, I'm sorry. Edward, take the wheel." I said climbing down from the jeep. He grumbled, and I believe I heard him say '_unbelievable' _under his breath.

"You kids be safe." Chief Swan called out as we drove to my house.

"I thought you said he doesn't give second chances?" I teased.

"Well you were a special case." He complained.

"How so?"

"The reason he paused when he saw you was because he saw some of his ex-wife in your face. He briefly thought that if he and his ex-wife, Rene, had a baby girl, he had imagined her to look like you. It was quite sad really. The name they had picked out was Isabella too. The town gossip was that she had a miscarriage, that's what caused her to leave. She couldn't bear living here anymore with the memories." He explained.

"Poor guy." I said. "Maybe...I can adopt him to be my dad, since Aro isn't working out." I joked driving home.

**Please Read and Review! More is soon to come :)**

**Sooo...that last part is sooo not another plot for my story, it was just a means of showing you that Charlie is alive and well :) Bella is NOT Rene's daughter in this story, I can assure you. Sorry :) In case this point bothers someone..that's why it's called an AU.**

**Anyone who Reviews this story will receive a sneak peak into the next chapter, as well as an honorable mention in the authors note of the next chapter :) And a photobucket account has been set up for this story if your interested in seeing any pictures of what I'm describing, just go to the link on my profile page :)**


	12. Closer

**Thanks for having so much patience with me! I'm starting up a business so it's taking up alot of my time :) I will definitly post every Week, I just can't guarantee the day :(**

**Here's a shout out to those that reviewed this story so far! (in no particular **order)...

Twilight Crazy Fan, manipulativerunner, Chocolate Heals All Wounds, Elizabethcb27, gina-and-the-fireworks, monkeygrl98, footychick, vampyregurl09, jacobblackishot11, storms517, pledge520, D.J. loves sirius, Chocolate Lover 82, bloolagoonafairy, Edwards my lion-I'm his Lamb., ambii-twilight-chick, EmoE, Augustmoon99, Keara, TriGemini, cindy klover, Ramella Robertson, TrueStoryTeller, pinklady34, pixie freak, Nena1981, ebonyj, klcivinski, huntergatherer, Tiwilightfan023, twilightlover4077, bloodykitchengirl, Dist12, Baseball4Jenni, geekchickxo, friedchickenlovesthebeatles, RoSaDbAdAsSgUaRdAiNs, i-luv-jazz-hale, againless, mileyfan, Kimi Lowe, Katoo, bundysarah, skyluvstark09, KatyBird, Heatherp, paradisetmoon, BosjeI, dev12586, Beth, TwilightFreak1609, XxyellowmellowxX, MiiaCullen, BeautifulxxDisaster, LostVampyre, isabelleong2468, TeamSandyWolf, Shanna Tom, Queenlizrule101, garabato, SquirrellNuts1996, born-a-retard-991, Lovinlife3792, Gr33nC1iodhn4, kassidymay, chelseycullen, cullen-madness, GreenEyes555, jordan marston, Switzygirl, passion82, Frozo Drago, Mellisa Cullen, edward loves country, neonjedwardlandgirl, shannon-jade-1996

**... Thank you all sooo much! (If I ever forget to put you up here, just let me know :) I didn't do it on purpose, I promise )**

**What I own- Tickets to see 30 Seconds to Mars, Muse, Silversun Pickups, Switchfoot, and Five Finger Death Punch in April and a killer outfit for such an occasion.**

**What I don't onw- Twilight or anything that SM wrote :)**

**7:47am**　

The day after introducing Edward and the Cullen's to my world, I was forced to go to school.

"Bella! Get up! We've got to school to go to." Alice sang, opening the curtains of Edward's room, causing light to spill onto my face. I only buried my face further into the pillow I was hugging, desperate for this little pixie to disappear. "Get up sleepy head!"

"Don't you have to go back to never neveer land yet..." I mumbled through the pillow, trying to cover myself with the covers. I heard some one chuckle next to me, sending vibrations on the bed.

"I think she's still asleep." Edward commented beside me, rubbing my back comfortingly.

"I'm not Tinkerbell, Bella. I'm Alice, and you are late. Come on, people will become suspicious if you don't go to school soon." She reasoned.

"You're not fair." I complained as the pillow was pulled from me grasp and flung across the room.

"Well, maybe if you had skipped the make out session last night with Edward you would have gotten enough sleep." She teased, making my face turn a deep shade of red.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I grumbled, making my way to Edward's bathroom.

"It's okay, you don't have to confirm it, we all heard it anyway." She laughed.

"Oh, thanks." I said sarcastically. I looked tot he bed where Edward still lay, not surprised to see him clean and changed for school already. "Do I really have to go?" I pouted.

"No, but going back to some normalcy wouldn't hurt." He said.

"I guess you're right." I said, walking into the bathroom to freshen up.

As I cleaned up and got dressed for school, I could hear Edward and Esme fighting over what they thought I should eat for breakfast, Alice and Jasper talking about what they planned on doing for their anniversary later this year, and I didn't even want to think about what I was hearing from Emmett and Rosalie's direction. It all did feel quite normal...except for the constant nagging feeling in the back of my mind that all hell would break loose soon. I tried to not think about it, we still had some time to figure it all out. A month at least...

* * *

**12:38pm**

"Bella's back!" Mike exclaimed in biology as I entered the class room. I winced slightly.

"Yep." Was all I managed to say.

"Where were you, we missed you. Hey, I didn't see you at the dance much, I had hoped that we could have danced." He said sadly.

"I was out of town dealing with some stuff. I spent the dance with Edward actually."

"Cullen? Why?" He asked, distaste evident in his tone.

"Because Bella's my girlfriend Newton." Edward said smugly, kissing my cheek as he sat down. I smiled at him, thankful that he interrupted this conversation.

"Wait...What?" You two are dating?" Mike was clearly confused.

"Yeah, Edward asked me out last week." I said.

"Uh...wow, that's...uh great." He mumbled, walking back to his seat.

"Thanks for saving me." I whispered to Edward, placing a chaste kiss on his beautiful lips.

"Anytime."

* * *

**2:14pm**

"Bella! I'm so glad I found you!" Angela called out to me from my locker. I had just gotten out early from gym and was killing time until school ended, so I pretended to be looking through my locker for something.

"Hey Angela, it's nice to see you sobered up." I chuckled.

"Thanks for putting up with me that night, I had no idea the punch was spiked!" She laughed. "So I have something to tell you." She said excitedly.

"Okay..."

"Well, after talking to you that night, I finally decided to tell Ben how I felt and guess what?!?!?!! We have a date for Friday night!" She said hugging me.

"Really? Wow, Angela, that's great. I'm so happy for you!" I said sincerely.

"I'm so happy I was brave enough. I really wanted to tell you, I haven't even told Jessica yet." She said. "I'll see you later Bella!" She said hugging me once more.

This day was turning out to be a pretty good one, despite the unknown that was surely on its way.

* * *

**8:24pm**

"Any news from Volterra?" I asked Alice as was sat in her living room. I was stuffed after my dinner and had collapsed on the sofa next to her.

"Nope, still nothing." She said.

"What do you think the blackness means? And why do you see Edward and I in the future happy?" I asked.

"I don't know, but it must mean that despite what happens, you two will at least get your happy ending. I'm not too worried." She said casually.

"What?! I'm freaking out over here!" I exclaimed.

"Why? You two will be fine." She said.

"But why is it black? If it were okay, then you would be able to see!" I pointed out.

"I don't know Bella, but it won't do us any good to freak out would it?"

"No, I guess not." I pouted.

"Good, now I think Edward wants to see you in his room." Alice said.

"How do you know?"

"Because he's about to call down the stairs for you/" She rolled her eyes. Sure enough, Edward called my name, beckoning me to him.

"You Vampires and your special powers..." I mumbled, climbing the stairs to Edward's room.

I opened the door and gasped at the sight before me. Candles were lit everywhere, adorning ever shelf and crevice, sending a light gentle glow about the room. He had placed vases and vases of flowers about the room, all different shades of white and ivory. It was breath taking.

"Edward...what is all this?" I asked, my eyes finding him in the center of the room with only a pair of khaki pants and an unbuttoned white shirt hanging loosely on his shoulders.

"Since the future is so unclear, I wanted to make sure we had one more special moment before it might be taken all away. I want you to remember this night, no matter what may happen to us, Bella. Tonight will be a bright star amidst a sky of darkness" He said.

"This...this is beautiful" I whispered, taking small steps toward him. In that moment, all I wanted was to be in his arms, wrapped up in his bed, making the most of tonight. \

I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his lips closer to my own. We kissed gently, unhurried in our actions. I could feel his hands fist in the material of my shirt as my fingers wound themselves in his hair. Slowly, we made our way to the bed, Edward gently laying me down as he carefully lay beside me. We kissed tenderly, exploring the expanse of each others bodies. Every so often, an article of clothing would be removed, only to have the other marvel at the beauty of the newly exposed skin.

Edward kissed me newly exposed stomach, murmmering against it, "So beautiful."

I allowed my hand to trace the planes of his chest, the ripple of his abs. My breath picking up every time Edward kissed a new area. My hand lightly grazed the expanse of his back, and I smiled delightfully at his shudder. My leg found its way around Edward's, and we twined even closer. His lips carefully kissed a trail of feather light kisses from my lips to my jawline, down to my collar bone, and back up to my lips.

Just as we had begun to take things a bit farther, and things seemed to have been heating up, my phone rang and brought us out of our trance.

"Gahh...I have to get that." I complained, trying to maneuver around Edward.

"No, let it go to voice mail or something." He begged, holding me to him and kissing my shoulder.

"I can't, what if it's about Lily." I said, and immediately Edward let me go.

"Thank you." I said, thankful that he understood. I found my phone in my discarded purse and picked it up, noticing there was an unidentified number flashing, "That's odd..."

"Hello." I said, curious to see who would be calling me.

"Bella? Is that you?" A frantic Demetri asked.

"Yes, it is. I have to desire to speak to you right now..." I said, still sick with disgust at how he had not helped me in Volterra.

"Bella wait! I know you are upset about waht happened, I had no idea that Aro planned that, you must believe me. You know I had no choice but to follow through, you know what he's capable of." He begged.

"I had a choice Demetri, you could have too." I said, relaxing slightly as Edward wrapped his arms around me and sat me on the bed, still holding me. I knew that he could hear Demetri.

"Well, not all of us are Aro's children." He snapped.

"What business did you call for, I am tired of your excuses." I said, hurt at his comeback. We had at one time been close, and it seemed that closeness was slipping.

"I wanted to warn you." I said softly.

"Warn me about what?"

"Aro doesn't trust you anymore, he thinks you want to over throw him with the Cullen's help. He's planning something, I just don't know what. But Jane's involved, and that's never good." He said.

"What...What do you think he'll do?" I asked, he knew my father's temper better than I did.

"I don't know...But I know for a fact that he won't let this go. You wounded his ego by not siding with him. If I may offer some advice, make him feel superior. Play to his ego and don't let him feel threatened. Make sure he knows you have no intentions of overthrowing him, and maybe he'll leave all of you alone." He said.

"Thank you Demetri, thank you." I said.

"It is the least I could do. I just need you to understand that from this moment on however, I cannot afford to show this compassion toward you. After I hang up this phone, our ties together will be cut and I side with Volterra. I'm sorry Bella, but I wanted to help you one last time before....before I had to do this." He said, then hanging up. I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye. I felt a tear softly roll down my cheek for my old friend, thankful that he at least warned me of what was to come.

"Do you think we could just lay here for awhile?" I asked Edward, allowing a few more tears to slip by.

"Of course Love." Edward said, pulling me under the covers and pulling me against his body, soothingly rubbing circles on my back. We lay there for hours, just breathing, thinking, and eventually sleeping. This night had begun perfect, and was ending as sorrowfully as the following days would surely end knowing a storm was heading our way from Italy.

* * *

**11:11 pm**

I lie awake, unable to sleep after Demetri's call. I'm tucked into Edwards body as his arms hold me to him, I'm sure he knows I'm still awake. We haven't spoken for an hour, I just need time to process everything. After the call, we didn't resume our make out session, I couldn't even fathom it. All I could think about was the danger I was putting Edward and his family in, and I felt so stupid for believing everything could be okay. I knew better than that, I knew Aro. He wouldn't go down without a fight, and I had challenged him to one unknowingly. We were sitting ducks, just waiting for them to come and find us. If only I could be one of those people that adopted the Carpe Diem mantra, Seize the Day! But no, I just had to be the type to over analyze and fret over everything, and I also had to be the stupid half-breed that fell in love with the unattainable Vampire. At least I didn't fall for Mike. I shuddered at the thought.

"Bella love, are you okay?" Edward asked with concern etched on his face, concern that I was sure had been there the last 2 hours.

"Yeah, just a horrible thought, it was nothing." I answered.

"What was it?"

"I was just thinking that things could be worse...I mean, I could have fallen in love with Mike and made this whole situation completely not worth it. At least you're worth the fight." I said, amused at the absurdity of my thoughts.

"You...amaze me." He said with a laugh.

"I try." I laughed as well, slowly falling into a peaceful slumber in Edward's arms...not Mike's.

**Please Read and Review! More is soon to come :)**

**Anyone who Reviews this story will receive a sneak peak into the next chapter, as well as an honorable mention in the authors note of the next chapter :) And a photobucket account has been set up for this story if your interested in seeing any pictures of what I'm describing, just go to the link on my profile page :)**


	13. King

**Wow! It's been crazy and I'm surprised to be getting a chapter out to all of you! Thank you for sticking with me, I hope you like how the story is progressing so far. Its going be alot lighter now that the Volturri drama is out of the way, BUT there is still one more visit, so there might be some more drama coming soon! Hopefully the next chapter will be up within the week :)**

**Here's a shout out to those that reviewed this story so far! (in no particular order)...**

Twilight Crazy Fan, manipulativerunner, Chocolate Heals All Wounds, Elizabethcb27, gina-and-the-fireworks, monkeygrl98, footychick, vampyregurl09, jacobblackishot11, storms517, pledge520, D.J. loves sirius, Chocolate Lover 82, bloolagoonafairy, Edwards my lion-I'm his Lamb., ambii-twilight-chick, EmoE, Augustmoon99, Keara, TriGemini, cindy klover, Ramella Robertson, TrueStoryTeller, pinklady34, pixie freak, Nena1981, ebonyj, klcivinski, huntergatherer, Tiwilightfan023, twilightlover4077, bloodykitchengirl, Dist12, Baseball4Jenni, geekchickxo, friedchickenlovesthebeatles, RoSaDbAdAsSgUaRdAiNs, i-luv-jazz-hale, againless, mileyfan, Kimi Lowe, Katoo, bundysarah, skyluvstark09, KatyBird, Heatherp, paradisetmoon, BosjeI, dev12586, Beth, TwilightFreak1609, XxyellowmellowxX, MiiaCullen, BeautifulxxDisaster, LostVampyre, isabelleong2468, TeamSandyWolf, Shanna Tom, Queenlizrule101, garabato, SquirrellNuts1996, born-a-retard-991, Lovinlife3792, Gr33nC1iodhn4, kassidymay, chelseycullen, cullen-madness, GreenEyes555, jordan marston, Switzygirl, passion82, Frozo Drago, Mellisa Cullen, edward loves country, neonjedwardlandgirl, shannon-jade-1996, Vampireism, Edward's Doll, The Purple Lilly, Smile-J, Kendall94, BabyBear08, Charlizzle, ednita, Jazzys-Confedrate1861, LordXeenTheGreat , twilightamanda, Peace-Love-Apples, 　

**... Thank you all sooo much! (If I ever forget to put you up here, just let me know :) I didn't do it on purpose, I promise )**

**What I own...Tickets to Lollapalooza.**

**What I don't own...The rights to Twilight, only SM does :)**

"So when I told you I loved you, I had no idea this is what I was signing on for…" I complained as Edward tugged me through the doors of the school gym towards our seats to watch the pep rally. Ever since Demetri had called warning of Aro's visit, Edward had been dead set on experiencing every single teenage moment, and to my horror, a pep rally was among them.

"Come on Bella, every teenager attends a badly decorated and hyped up pep rally complete with uncoordinated cheerleaders. It's a rite of passage." He smirked at me. _Oh…now he wanted to be cute._

"I'm pretty sure I can live without it. But if we must witness this, then can we at least sit at the top? I'd rather not have a front row seat at cheerleader flashing." I finally relented as Edward and I walked up the bleachers. Once we sat, I brought out questions that had been plaguing me the last couple of days.

"Edward… Why are you so set on living the American dream all of a sudden?" I whispered through the loud music, knowing he could hear me.

"I don't know what you mean Bella? I just want you to experience all of this." He whispered back.

_I just don't understand how all of this is important with a visit from Volterra on the horizon… _I thought to him. I saw him stiffen in his seat before he relaxed once again, clearly deciding on what to say.

"I won't be the reason that you couldn't experience all of this. You will have a normal high school experience if I can help it Bella. I know the danger of Aro coming here, but I also know that this time that we have together, no matter how short it may end up being, will be spent making sure you lived it to the fullest extent." His golden eyes smoldering as he looked intently into my own.

I was dazzled there on the bleachers, stunned speechless. This Adonis knew the exact words to make me speechless, and he used his power well.

"You know… I faintly remember hearing that making out with your boyfriend under the bleachers was a rite of passage in high school. Maybe we can make that happen too…" I said, smiling shyly at him.

"I think you may be right…"

"Did you two crazy kids have fun behind the bleachers today?" Emmett laughed as Edward and I walked into the living room.

"How do you know about that?! You skipped school!" I asked.

"I'm the eyes and ears at that school…plus, I think you forget that Alice can see the future."

"Eyes and ears, really? More like bulk and large feet." Edward shot back.

"Oooohh… some one didn't get any behind the bleachers today." Emmett teased.

"Looks like Rosalie didn't put out either, or else you wouldn't be so concerned about our love life." I retorted. I could not stifle the chuckle that escaped as I saw Emmett's face fall, truth written all over his face at what I accused. "Ha, I knew it."

"Whatever, I'm going to see what Jasper's doing, he's more fun anyway."

"That's what she said." Alice giggled as she walked into the living room and plopped down on the white sofa as Emmett made his retreat. She patted the soft cushion next to her, asking me to join her. "So I think I have more of an idea of when Aro will be visiting."

I took the seat next to her, Edward deciding to stay standing. "What's the news?"

"Well…I think they're coming in 2 days." She whispered.

"WHAT?!" I shrieked.

"Calm down Bella, don't have a heart attack." She said.

"How can I not freak out Alice? Aro, my father lest you forgot, is visiting in 2 days, what's not to freak out over? And why are you so calm about this Edward?" I asked.

"Well if you would calm down I can explain it to you… He's coming with Jane, Alec, Renata, Felix, and Demetri and it looks like they will only be here for a few hours. From what my visions have shown me, they just want see how you are and then they leave. I can't see what you talk about, but whatever you say makes them leave happy." She explained.

I paused, letting my brain digest all of this. What could I possibly say to make Aro turn around and leave? I had no idea. I looked around the room, wasting time as I figured this all out in my head. I took in the perfectly polished piano in the corner, the spotless widows along the wall, the heavenly smell of Chicken Alfredo coming from the kitchen… and then something she said clicked.

"What do you mean 'whatever I say makes them happy'?" I asked.

"I can't see what you tell them, because you haven't decided that yourself yet. But I can see that whatever it is, they leave peacefully. You have to reach within yourself and figure out how to diffuse the situation Bella.

"Oh right, like it's that easy!" I shot back sarcastically. I met Edward's eyes as he stood silent the entire time, surprised to see an amused expression on his handsome face. "What are you so amused about? Yes, let's all laugh at the current predicament, because its ohh sooo amusing." I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. The never ending supply of rain clouds that covered the sky outside matched my mood perfectly.

"I just find it amusing that I can meet your father in 2 days…like a normal guy would." He commented.

"Yeah, it seems your rite of passage mumbo jumbo has come back to kick you in the a-"

"Mumbo jumbo? Who says that anymore??" Alice laughed. "Alright you two, I'm going to find Jazzy. Bella, there's dinner in the kitchen for you, I think Esme made Chicken Alfredo. See ya!"

And at lightening speed, she was off to find her husband as I glared at my boyfriend.

"You look beautiful when you glare." Edward smirked at me.

"I know what your doing, and it won't work."

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look when you frown?"

"Stop it Edward, why aren't you as worried about Aro's visit as I am?" I said, getting up off the comfy couch and walking into the kitchen where my dinner was already set at the table.

"I never noticed this before, but your hips sway even more when you're upset. I think I like that too…" He said from behind me. I swiveled, my finger ready to point it in his face and tell him to shut it, when I realized he was a little too close and I almost knocked him and myself over.

"Hey! Watch where you point that thing, it's deadly." He laughed, steadying me. His laughter sent a shockwave of fear through me. I leaned into him grasping at his waist and hugging him. I squezzed and buried my face into his chest, unaware of anything around me aside from him, and the fact that his arms were around me.

"Love? Are you okay, tell me whats wrong?" He asked, concern lacing his voice.

"I'm just scared Edward, so scared. You don't know them the way that I do. This isn't a social visit, I just know it. What if Alice is wrong and something bad happens, I won't be able to live with myself if something were to happen to any of you." I confessed, snuggling closer to him.

"One thing you should never do is bet against Alice." She chirped, walking into the kitchen hand in hand with Jasper.

"Relax love, it wil all turn out okay." Edward soothed, combing back my hair.

"Guys, she's really scared about this, I don't think you two should take it so lightly. If there is reason for Bella to be this afraid, maybe you could be wrong Alice, maybe she's right." Jasper spoke on my behalf.

"Jasper, Alice has never been wrong, do you really think she's wrong now?" Edward questioned.

"Well…no. But like Bella said, she knows how they work better than we do, so I just think it's best if we go into this expecting something rather than nothing. At least be prepared for whatever comes." He explained.

"I think you're right, at least we would have our bases covered." Alice agreed.

"Thanks." I said shakily, letting go of Edward. "Mmm…the food smells good, I'm starving." I said, walking towards the plate of food Esme set out for me.

"Love, no matter what happens, I won't let them hurt you." Edward said seriously, all traces of his laughter from earlier gone.

"I know Edward, I know." I said, the fear returning to me. What if something happened to Edward? To his family? I wouldn't be able to live with myself. A flood of peace washed through me and I nodded to Jasper in thanks, receiving a small smile from him. I devoured my chicken, eating as if it were the first time, and in between bites I remembered something…

"Oh Edward…I forgot to tell you. You know how you want to make sure I live the normal high school life and all…Well I thought the same should be applied for you. I nominated you for Prom King. And Alice told me you win…yay."

**Please Read and Review! More is soon to come :)**

**Anyone who Reviews this story will receive a sneak peak into the next chapter, as well as an honorable mention in the authors note of the next chapter :) And a photobucket account has been set up for this story if your interested in seeing any pictures of what I'm describing, just go to the link on my profile page :)**


	14. Queen

**So Sooo Sorry that I haven't been steady on my updates, real life was crazy for awhile. A friend got married, another flew in from Detroit, and another has been staying with me. Crazy, I know! But the craziness is over, I promise, and I will return to regular updates again :) Here's just a small chapter that I was able to put together in between all the craziness, I know it's short, but I thought it would hold you all over until the next update :) Thank you for your patience!!!**

**Here's a shout out to those that reviewed this story so far! (in no particular order)...**

FICTIONAL-STAR, Twilight Crazy Fan, manipulativerunner, Chocolate Heals All Wounds, Elizabethcb27, gina-and-the-fireworks, monkeygrl98, footychick, vampyregurl09, jacobblackishot11, storms517, pledge520, D.J. loves sirius, Chocolate Lover 82, bloolagoonafairy, Edwards my lion-I'm his Lamb., ambii-twilight-chick, EmoE, Augustmoon99, Keara, TriGemini, cindy klover, Ramella Robertson, TrueStoryTeller, pinklady34, pixie freak, Nena1981, ebonyj, klcivinski, huntergatherer, Tiwilightfan023, twilightlover4077, bloodykitchengirl, Dist12, Baseball4Jenni, geekchickxo, friedchickenlovesthebeatles, RoSaDbAdAsSgUaRdAiNs, i-luv-jazz-hale, againless, mileyfan, Kimi Lowe, Katoo, bundysarah, skyluvstark09, KatyBird, Heatherp, paradisetmoon, BosjeI, dev12586, Beth, TwilightFreak1609, XxyellowmellowxX, MiiaCullen, BeautifulxxDisaster, LostVampyre, isabelleong2468, TeamSandyWolf, Shanna Tom, Queenlizrule101, garabato, SquirrellNuts1996, born-a-retard-991, Lovinlife3792, Gr33nC1iodhn4, kassidymay, chelseycullen, cullen-madness, GreenEyes555, jordan marston, Switzygirl, passion82, Frozo Drago, Mellisa Cullen, edward loves country, neonjedwardlandgirl, shannon-jade-1996, Vampireism, Edward's Doll, The Purple Lilly, Smile-J, Kendall94, BabyBear08, Charlizzle, ednita, Jazzys-Confedrate1861, LordXeenTheGreat , twilightamanda, Peace-Love-Apples, ashleighalexanderX, Blue Eyed Hawk, Skittles'n'Jellybeans, 7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7, TwilighterMindBodyAndSoul  
　

.**.. Thank you all sooo much! (If I ever forget to put you up here, just let me know :) I didn't do it on purpose, I promise )**

**SM owns all!!!!**

"Prom King nominations will be collected during lunch today. Stop by and drop in your ballot before lunch is over!" A chirpy voice sounded over the intercom, echoing in the busy hallways as Edward walked me to my first class. There was a buzz flowing through the hallways at Forks high, everyone exicted about the Prom and Graduation. Flyers and posters scattered along the walls and strewn on the floor, some ridiculous in their attempt to sway votes for royalty.

"I can't believe you're going to nominate me, " he muttered, still irritated with his impending nomination. "In order for me to even be considered, don't enough people have to nominate me? How are you going to pull that off exactly?" He eyed me suspiciously as I pretended to be curious about the 'raging party' a fallen green flyer was advertising.

"You worry about your acceptance speech, I'll figure it out," I laughed, kissing his cheek as I walked into class, tossing the green flyer into the waste basket.

Throughout the morning, I had made it my mission to make sure everyone around me knew I was voting for Edward. I wasn't obvious, but as the girls would gossip about who they were voting for, I would happen to say, 'I'm voting for Edward'. I hoped by seeing that I was voting for him, it would allow the female population of the school to realize he wasn't out of their reach and that he could be nominated, unlike the too-hot to touch model they all believed him to be. I was surprised he hadn't been nominated before, but Alice had explained that they had never really been seen as accessible before. One girl even had asked if she would be allowed to vote for him, since we were 'obviously together'.

After dropping my ballot in the nomination box on my way to our lunch table, I saw something that terrified me.

"Why do you have that cheshire cat grin on your face Edward Cullen? That's never good…" I trailed off. This particular smile never led to good things. The last time he had that smile, I was forced to play Guitar Hero and I failed miserably, attemptiong to sing 'Misery Business', and had given him the rights to my car for a day.

"I wonder what your acceptance speech for Prom Queen will be? Oh, and the tiara will be pink, so I'm sure you'll want to match." He snickered with the side grin he knew I melted for everytime.

"What?!" I shrieked, calling unwanted attention to our table. The last thing we needed was the school to think we were rigging the prom nominations. I sat down quickly, avoiding the questioning glances from Mallory and Stanley, the biggest gossips in this school.

"You heard me. You can dish it out, but you can't take it can you." He baited, the rest of his family trying to hide their smiles.

"Damn all of you." I muttered as I pushed away my tray of pizza and lemonade, feeling not so hungry anymore.

"Sorry, too late." Emmett laughed, sending the rest of them into a fit of giggles. I couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"Bella, you may want to take your phone call outside." Alice interrupted the laugher with a serious tone.

"What phone call_- ring…..ring ring….ring- _Oh that phone call." I said rising from my seat and heading towards the double doors that led outside. I looked behind me, wondering why I ddin't hear the familiar footsteps trailing me, and I was surpsired to see that Edward had stayed behind. I saw Alice whispering to the table. I was suddenly afraid to answer this call.

"Hello?" I asked, waiting for the person to repond.

"Bella?" A small voice asked.

"Lily." I breathed, feeling my heart tighten. I hadn't seen or talked to Lily since I took her to the hotel where her family were, but it didn't mean that I didn't think about her daily. I walked over to the edge of the forest on the outskirts of campus, perching myself on a moss covered branch.

"I miss you Bella." She said timidly, the knot in my heart twisting some more.

"I miss you too Lily. How are you?"

"Okay, I really like this place." The knot loosened some.

"I'm glad, I thought you would like the beach. How's your family, do they like it too?" I asked, wanting to hear how everyone was fairing, but also anxious to hear her voice some more.

"They like it. I miss my parents sometimes. I wish they were here with me and not in heaven." She said. _Oh here comes that knot again…_

"You'll see them again, someday." I said, at a loss for words. I was never good with words, especially comforting words.

"Will you visit me?"

"Someday, but right now I'm really busy trying to stop those bad guys that hurt your parents. I promise I will see you someday Lily." I whispered, guilty for not entirely telling the truth. It was true, I did intend to see her someday, but I did not intend to have her see me.

"I miss my friend." She sniffled.

"Oh? Who's your friend?" I asked, wondering what friends I had forced her to leave behind. _Maybe I could relocate them too…_

"You." _Oh._

"I'll see you soon Lily, okay? I have to go now." I said, wanting to only hang up and have her forget about me. Things would be so much better if I knew she didn't hurt anymore.

"Okay, bye Bella."

"Bye Lily. I…I love you." I said, meaning every word before I clicked off the phone.

I sat out on the branch for awhile, looking out towards the school, seeing happy teenagers wandering around campus without a care in the world. The third period bell had rung, but I couldn't bring myself to go to class. I just sat there thinking about Lily. I knew she and her family were okay and safe, I had received daily updates from her Grandmother, but I still missed her.

As much as I wanted to see her again, I knew that it was safter not to. Over time, she would forget, and I would slowly cut all contact with her. I would make sure that they were fully safe and set them back up in society, somewhere they wouldn't have to be secluded all the time. I would wait a couple years after the dust had settled and they coould live their lives out like normal people.

If only I knew she would stop hurting, then this would all be worth it.

I sat there for what seemed like hours, knowing that only a few minutes had passed. It was amazing how fast a mind could work when it was half immortal.

I saw Edward slowly walking my way, taking tentative steps toward me. His feet sunk slightly into the damp grass, dampening the bottom of his jeans, making them heavier to carry. His jeans hung loose on his hips, his black dress shirt untucked on one side, the sleeves rolled up. I took in the sight of his hair, guilty for being the reason he had been dragging his fingers through it nervously. He stood a few feet away from me, leaning against the length of a tree, his hands in his hair. He looked more sinfull than I should have noticed, my eyes darkening to the slightest degree.

"Alice warned me you might need some space. You want to talk about it?" He asked, dropping his arms to his sides, the muscles in his neck and arms flexing form the movement, and all I wanted to do was be in his arms, wrapped up in him. I wanted to feel safe and secure… I wanted to just be Edward and Bella for a little while.

"Can we get out of here? I've had enough of the American dream for one day." I whispered, standing up and leaning into his side as he led me to his car.

**Please Read and Review! More is soon to come :)**

**Anyone who Reviews this story will receive a sneak peak into the next chapter, as well as an honorable mention in the authors note of the next chapter :) And a photobucket account has been set up for this story if your interested in seeing any pictures of what I'm describing, just go to the link on my profile page :)**


	15. Arrival

**So I think you all will love this next chapter :) Well...it's either you'll love it, or you'll hate me for ending it the way I did :) But I'll post soon anyway, so hopefully you won't hate me for long!**

**Here's a shout out to those that reviewed this story so far! (in no particular order)...**

FICTIONAL-STAR, Twilight Crazy Fan, manipulativerunner, Chocolate Heals All Wounds, Elizabethcb27, gina-and-the-fireworks, monkeygrl98, footychick, vampyregurl09, jacobblackishot11, storms517, pledge520, D.J. loves sirius, Chocolate Lover 82, bloolagoonafairy, Edwards my lion-I'm his Lamb., ambii-twilight-chick, EmoE, Augustmoon99, Keara, TriGemini, cindy klover, Ramella Robertson, TrueStoryTeller, pinklady34, pixie freak, Nena1981, ebonyj, klcivinski, huntergatherer, Tiwilightfan023, twilightlover4077, bloodykitchengirl, Dist12, Baseball4Jenni, geekchickxo, friedchickenlovesthebeatles, RoSaDbAdAsSgUaRdAiNs, i-luv-jazz-hale, againless, mileyfan, Kimi Lowe, Katoo, bundysarah, skyluvstark09, KatyBird, Heatherp, paradisetmoon, BosjeI, dev12586, Beth, TwilightFreak1609, XxyellowmellowxX, MiiaCullen, BeautifulxxDisaster, LostVampyre, isabelleong2468, TeamSandyWolf, Shanna Tom, Queenlizrule101, garabato, SquirrellNuts1996, born-a-retard-991, Lovinlife3792, Gr33nC1iodhn4, kassidymay, chelseycullen, cullen-madness, GreenEyes555, jordan marston, Switzygirl, passion82, Frozo Drago, Mellisa Cullen, edward loves country, neonjedwardlandgirl, shannon-jade-1996, Vampireism, Edward's Doll, The Purple Lilly, Smile-J, Kendall94, BabyBear08, Charlizzle, ednita, Jazzys-Confedrate1861, LordXeenTheGreat , twilightamanda, Peace-Love-Apples, ashleighalexanderX, Blue Eyed Hawk, Skittles'n'Jellybeans, 7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7, TwilighterMindBodyAndSoul, reine8705, thehappygoth, MinxDragii, ashleighalexanderX　

.**.. Thank you all sooo much! (If I ever forget to put you up here, just let me know :) I didn't do it on purpose, I promise )**

"Mmm…this is perfect." I whispered into the darkness, knowing Edward could hear me.

We were lying on a bed of wildflowers, perfectly cushioned on what felt like damp purple pillows, my arm drawing lazy circles on his chest and my leg draped over his own. I felt secure in his arms, holding me to him tightly, every so often kissing the top of my head.

"I thought you'd prefer the privacy of our meadow to the house." The 'house' being his own; I had been neglecting my own within the recent weeks. I had hardly spent any time there, aside from the occassional stop. It seemed I lived at the Cullen's part-time now.

"You thought right." I said, leaning my head up and kissing the curve of his jaw. "May I ask why you're not shirtless all the time? The look becomes you…" I asked, half jokingly, and half serious. We had gotten a little carried away earlier and now his shirt was just a few scraps that acted as a pillow. He really did look good shirtless…

"I don't think the sparkle effect would be taken too well at school," He joked, looking back up into the night sky. I noticed a shooting star above us, and I was reminded of a wish I really didn't want.

"Sparkle, huh… I'll tell the whole student body you sparkle if I'm nominated for Prom Queen." I threatened teasingly, his arms tightenting around my waist.

"They wouldn't believe you…" He whispered in my ear as he rolled on top of me, pinning me to the damp flower bed we lay on.

"Try me." I threatened, shivering at the feel of his body hovering above my own.

"Bella, Bella, Bella…what am I going to do with you? There has to be sun for them to actually believe you…" He whispered against the skin of my neck, slowly kissing it from below my ear to my jaw, then back again.

"Then I'll throw glitter on you." I breathed heavily, distracted by the feel of this lips on my collarbone.

"Then they'll just think I'm weird." He laughed, rolling off me and staring into the night sky, the tension lessening. I propped myself on my side, my head resting on my hand, elbow bent, just staring at him. How could I be with someone so beautiful?

"But you're my weirdo." I smiled.

"Is that supposed to be a term of endearment?" He looked at me like I had three heads.

"I don't know, do you feel endeared?"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't just hear that." He said, trying to hold back a smile.

"I endearly love you Edward Weirdo Cullen." I said, kissing his cheek chastely.

"I think I just lost IQ points by listening to you." He snickered.

"Come on! Can't you just be a nerd for 5 seconds and indulge me?" I said, nudging him.

"Wouldn't you rather have a James Dean?" He asked, taking my hand in his and rubbing small circles into the palm, giving me that smouldering gaze that he perfected.

"No, I'd rather have my nerd." I pouted, trying to hide the fact that his gaze was working.

"So instead of having a confident," he said leaning in to kiss my nose_,_ "suave," my cheek, "sexy," my lips_, "_James Dean type that knows all the right places to hit," he said, sliding his hand to my hip, applying just alittle pressure through my jeans, causing my breathing to become labored. "You're telling me you'd rather …" A few seconds later, after he thoroughly kissed me, he continued, "You would prefer to have a sparkly, weird nerd fumble with the buttons on your blouse and probably grow sick at the mere thought of speaking to someone as beautiful as you?" He eyed me cockily awaiting an answer.

"Yep." My resove slightly faltering, but steadfast in the end.

"I'll never understand the thought processes of your mind Bella." He laughed, pulling me into this side and hugging me. "Mmm… I can still smell some of that mountain lion on you. I like it."

"I can still taste it too." I said, making a face. I had yet to grow an appetite for this vegetarian lifestyle.

"It's not that bad… well, it's not as bad as it could be." He said.

"True." I agreed, snuggling closer to him.

"So… you want to talk about it yet?" He asked quietly, his arms still encircled around me.

"Talk about what?" I asked lightly.

"You know what Bella…"

"I…I just think it would be better to start letting her go now. A clean break, you know?" I admitted, the conversation with Lily still fresh in my mind.

"I understand. What will you tell her grandmother?" He asked, stroking my hair.

"I already emailed her to make the updates sparse unless they need anything or something fishy pops up. I think it will help all of them move on and hopefully forget…in time at least." I said thoughtfully.

"Do you think she'll ever rememebr what happened when she's older?"

"I'm sure she'll have questions, and possibly nightmares, but Alice told me it won't be more than a memory. Alice looked for me and said that as long as she's kept hidden for the next 10 years, she should be able to live a normal life after that."

"You talked to Alice about it?" He asked surprised.

"Well… I may have wondered aloud, and Alice just mentioned it."

"Oh." He said, sounding distant.

"What's the matter?" I asked confused, tightening my hold on his waist.

"It's nothing…I just thought that you would have talked to me about it too. But it's okay, it's not a problem…"

"Edward… I'm sorry I didn't go to you about it, you just have so much else to worry about. I didn't want to stress you out even more. Besides, can you forsee the future? I think not." I joked.

"I get it, its alright. Speaking about stress… have you figured out what you're going to tell Aro when he visits?"

"Thank you for reminding me." I said darkly, sitting up on the cool damp grass. I lifted myself up gracefully and began walking towards the edge of the meadow, ready to go back to the house. "Are you ready, we should be getting back." I said, brushing smashed flowers and blades of grass off my jeans.

"Bella, we should talk about this…it could happen any time now, you know this." He said seriously.

"I don't want to talk about it Edward, I'm done talking about it. Aro, my father is coming. Maybe tonight, maybe tomorrow, maybe never. Who knows! And something that I'm supposed to say will make him happy and leave us alone and I don't know what that is! Can't you see that I'm terrified, I'm lost, I don't know what I'm supposed to do or say. How can you be so calm about this, going on and on about the stupid american dream, and I'm having a 500 certury midlife crisis! I… I can't handle this anymore. I feel so lost and alone and I…I'm scared. I don't want to be alone Edward, I don't want to lose you…" I sobbed, embraced in his arms and cradled in his chest. I could feel him stroking my hair, whispering that everything would be okay.

"How can you promise me that everything will be okay?" I sniffled, looking up at his face with my tear stanined one.

"Because you don't have to do this alone Bella, I'm here for you. I always will be. Bella…I can't imagine…I need you too…God Bella! I love you!..." He excalimed, seeming frustrated and anxious. "Why can't you see that I won't ever leave you? You don'y have to go through this alone, I can help you. We can do this together." He whispered, lightly kissing my lips. "Bella… Marry me please? We'll never have to be just one person again. It'll be us against the world, you and me. Please? You're my better half Bella, my only half. You're my whole." He said, looking eagerly into my eyes, searching for the answer.

I stood too stunned to say anything. Too many things were floating in my head all at once and I couldn't process what had just happened. Slowly, Edward pulled a small velvet box from his back pocket and opened the creaky thing, revealing a beautiful antique diamond studded oval engagement ring. He pulled it from it's setting delicately, and tentatively reached for my hand, seeming to be afraid that I would snatch it away from him. Slowly, he slid the ring on my left ring finger, setting it in place and then bringing it up to his lips to place a soft kiss there. I stood still, breathless.

"Bella…Will you marry me?" He asked, placing one last kiss on the ring.

"…YES!" I said, jumping into his arms and kissing every single inch of his face, wrapping my arms around his neck and laughing with happiness. The love of my life, my existance was proposing and I was not about to say no. I could never be with anyone else besides Edward.

We laughed and hugged and kissed, our excitement blurring everything else out. I could hear a faint buzzing noise, but I was too preoccupied with Edward's lips to care. Edward eventually slipped his phone from his pocket, the source of the interruption, and answered it.

"What Alice…We're alittle busy," He snapped, suddenly freezing in his spot, his posture tense, face rigid. Slowly he turned, facing the opposite way we had entered the meadow. I listened intently, wondering what he heard. Faintly, I could hear footsteps, what sounded like 6 pairs of footsteps, apporaching us. They were too close now to run, the faint smell of Wine and blood confirming that they were Vampires…from Volterra. "Alice…They're here… Meadow…now!" He snapped, shutting his phone off.

Both of our eyes were trained on the opposite side of the meadow, his hands searching for my own and pulling me to him. He pushed me behind him, a protective stance, and shifted his weight to defensive mode.

"Bella, whatever happens…know that I love you, and I'll always be with you." He whispered, too low for them to hear.

"Edward…Edward, what can you hear?" I asked, knowing he was reading their minds. His last sentence scared me, and I was afraid for the both of us.

"Bella…" The pain clear in his voice, "I love you."

"Hello Daughter, it is lovely to see you. Jane dear…can you please deal with this…boy of hers, he seems to be in the way." Aro greeted as Jane smiled sinisterly, causing Edward crashing towards the floor, scraming in agony of the pain she was inflicting.

"Edward…NO!"

**Hmmm.... I love cliffys :)**

**Please Read and Review! More is soon to come :)**

**Anyone who Reviews this story will receive a sneak peak into the next chapter, as well as an honorable mention in the authors note of the next chapter :) And a photobucket account has been set up for this story if your interested in seeing any pictures of what I'm describing, just go to the link on my profile page :)**


	16. LOVE

**Alright, so I am so so so sorry I didn't send out previews this time, but I really had no time at all, unless you wanted me to post this next week. We are nearing the end guys, and I hope you all enjoyed this roller coaster as much as I did :) Epilogue is next, unless enough requests are made I might prolong it another few chapters to fit in a very detailed Wedding... who knows......**

**Here's a shout out to those that reviewed this story so far! (in no particular order)...**

FICTIONAL-STAR, Twilight Crazy Fan, manipulativerunner, Chocolate Heals All Wounds, Elizabethcb27, gina-and-the-fireworks, monkeygrl98, footychick, vampyregurl09, jacobblackishot11, storms517, pledge520, D.J. loves sirius, Chocolate Lover 82, bloolagoonafairy, Edwards my lion-I'm his Lamb., ambii-twilight-chick, EmoE, Augustmoon99, Keara, TriGemini, cindy klover, Ramella Robertson, TrueStoryTeller, pinklady34, pixie freak, Nena1981, ebonyj, klcivinski, huntergatherer, Tiwilightfan023, twilightlover4077, bloodykitchengirl, Dist12, Baseball4Jenni, geekchickxo, friedchickenlovesthebeatles, RoSaDbAdAsSgUaRdAiNs, i-luv-jazz-hale, againless, mileyfan, Kimi Lowe, Katoo, bundysarah, skyluvstark09, KatyBird, Heatherp, paradisetmoon, BosjeI, dev12586, Beth, TwilightFreak1609, XxyellowmellowxX, MiiaCullen, BeautifulxxDisaster, LostVampyre, isabelleong2468, TeamSandyWolf, Shanna Tom, Queenlizrule101, garabato, SquirrellNuts1996, born-a-retard-991, Lovinlife3792, Gr33nC1iodhn4, kassidymay, chelseycullen, cullen-madness, GreenEyes555, jordan marston, Switzygirl, passion82, Frozo Drago, Mellisa Cullen, edward loves country, neonjedwardlandgirl, shannon-jade-1996, Vampireism, Edward's Doll, The Purple Lilly, Smile-J, Kendall94, BabyBear08, Charlizzle, ednita, Jazzys-Confedrate1861, LordXeenTheGreat , twilightamanda, Peace-Love-Apples, ashleighalexanderX, Blue Eyed Hawk, Skittles'n'Jellybeans, 7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7, TwilighterMindBodyAndSoul, reine8705, thehappygoth, MinxDragii, ashleighalexanderX, RitaCullen96, xxRezxx, Ammelipp, MaEsTaMa, TwIlIgHtLoVeR42, YuMMy-TwilighterXD, Bellaangel383, isabellamariesummer, taylorlautnerswife, Lana-moon, Samira, cb, UnderEdwardsDazzlingSpell, vampsrulewolvesdont, Black Eyed Hawk, AnastasiaNikolaevna

.**.. Thank you all sooo much! (If I ever forget to put you up here, just let me know :) I didn't do it on purpose, I promise )**

**What I own... An autographed 30 Seconds to Mars cd and a new NARS Blush in Orgasm :)**

**What I don't own...Twilight or anything else S. Meyer wrote :)**

_"Edward…NO!" _I screamed, the pain rippling through my body at the sight of him writhering on the floor in pain. I couldn't focus my mind a haze of pain. Edward was in agony because of me and I could do nothing to stop it. If I shielded us both, I may be able to stop the pain for a few seconds, but then the guard would be on us and it would be over.

Fury swept through my body as I realized the limits of my power. I should be able to save him! I should be capable to shield us both and still have the power to keep Aro at bay. I shouldn't be standing here and allowing Jane to take the only thing that ever mattered to me away.

My body shook with fury, tears streaming down my face. I leveled my glare at Jane, the only one in this moment that I hated more than I hate my father.

"The last time you tried to use your power on me, I warned you of the consequences… This is the last time you will ever hurt me…" I spoke to Jane, relishing in the way her small cherub face clouded with fear.

Before anyone had any chance to stop me, I released all the energy that had been culminating in my small body, knowing that if this failed, Edward and I were dead, and pushed my shield as far from my body as I could. I managed to knock the entire guard, Aro included; at least a few hundred yards away and quickly grabbed a shaken up Jane. I held her against me, a firm hold on her neck, ready to snap at any moment.

"Bella…Bella dear. There is no need for violence. We wish to see what you are up to is all. Bella love, please release our dear Jane. She is but a sister to you, remember?" Aro pleaded.

"No need for violence? Are you kidding me?" I asked amazed.

"Let me go!" Jane wiggled, attempting to free herself, only causing me to tighten my hold. I barely had enough strength to keep her captive, hoping that the Cullen's would arrive soon as backup. I noticed that Edward lay still on the floor, and I only prayed the Cullen's arrived sooner rather than later.

"Shut it you brat. If Edward dies because of you, there will be no limits to the pain I will cause you," I spat. "Father, what is the real reason you've come here? You cannot believe me to be such a fool as to believe it was a friendly visit."

"Ahh… I see misleading you would prove to be unnecessary. We have reason to believe that the family that you have become acquainted with here would like to form an uprising against us. We also fear they intend to turn you against us dear one." He tried to reason.

"The Cullen's have no reason to want to create an uprising! They are just a family." I fought.

"They why would they bring you into their home, a threat no doubt, unless they want something from you my dear?"

"Some people do things out of love father, a quality you know nothing about." I said disgusted. "The Cullen's have adopted me into their family as one of their own, Edward _loves _me, and you wish to take the only family I have ever known because you feel _slightly _threatened? For once in your life, think about someone other than yourself!" I cried, more tears streaming down my face.

Aro and I held each other's gaze, neither one giving up first. I heard footsteps approaching, and was relieved to see the Cullen's coming to my aide. Aro broke first, turning to address Carlisle.

"Carlisle, my old friend. It has been too long." He smiled.

"Yes it has. I am afraid that I do not know what bring you here today. What may I inquire is the problem dear friend?" Carlisle asked, glancing nervously to Edward then to me.

"I was lead to believe that there was an uprising brewing here and that my dear Bella was in the middle of it all. It seems I have been mistaken." He said, looking at me once again. "My darling daughter, I…I may not have been the ideal father, but I did what I had to do. It stings to know that I could not provide you with all that you desired, but it seems that my compassionate friend has the ability to do what I cannot. He can provide you with a family, and you seem to have found your mate in his son. I wish you the greatest love attainable." He said, turning away and walking back from where he had came. "Guard…Follow." Was his command.

"Master! What about me?..." Cried Jane, still trembling in my arms.

"Ahh, Jane. Bella did warn you of the consequences… I do believe that you have a punishment to pay for." He said lightly, the depths of his coldness knowing no bounds.

"But…but.."She whispered, truly terrified that Aro had abandoned her.

"That you may live your life knowing how disposable you really are…" I whispered, letting her go to Aro. I at least knew he cared enough for me to let me live happily with the Cullen's. Jane would have to live the rest of her miserable existence knowing that Aro would have easily left her there to die, never truly feeling secure in her position with the guard.

As soon as they were out of the meadow, I rushed to Edward's side, where Alice and Esme were already huddled.

"Edward? Please be okay, please…" I begged.

"What happened?" Jasper and Rosalie asked at the same time.

"Edward and I were here, in the meadow, and the Volturri came, and Jane attacked Edward, then I attacked Jane…and …and then you guys got here. Is he going to be okay?" I rushed out, still worried that Edward wasn't moving.

"He'll be okay, I think when you attacked Jane, she hit Edward with a shock wave of pain, sending him into a temporary coma. He'll be awake in a few minutes." Alice answered, and everyone visibly relaxed again.

"Well, this sucked. I was ready for a fight or something." Emmett complained from a few feet away. Rosalie and I shot him a deathly glare, and he was smart enough to walk farther away.

"Maybe we should take him home." Carlisle offered.

"I think you're right." Jasper said, motioning to Emmett to pick him up.

"Why do I have to be the one to carry him?" Emmett grumbled.

"Do you ever stop complaining? You wanted action, now you've got it." I asked, the stress wearing down my patience.

"Fine."

We ran to the house, arriving only 2 minutes later. Emmett placed Edward on his bed, and everyone left to give us some privacy. I sat next to him, stroking his hair from his face. I outlined the curves of his face, the outline of his jaw. Any minute now, he'd wake up. Ironic that the vampire that never sleeps was in a coma.

I carefully lay next to him, propped up on one arm. I placed delicate kisses on his cheeks, lips, neck and his still bare chest.

"…mmm…" I heard him moan, elation coursing through my veins that he was okay. "I could wake up to this every day." He mumbled.

"Too bad you won't ever wake up again." I joked lightly.

"What happened?" He asked seriously, the anxiety rushing through his features.

"Calm down, its okay now. Jane may have overdosed on you and you went into a slight coma. While you were out, I finally realized what it was that made Aro leave…it was love. He always prided himself to be this great man, but he never possessed love. I explained to him that was the reason I was here, and somewhere deep inside, he let me go. We're okay now. He finally let me go." I smiled, kissing his lips once more.

"You're serious? It's really over?" He asked.

"Yep, it's truly over."

"I can't believe I missed it all." He frowned.

"I'm glad you missed it, well… aside from the Jane pain." We laughed.

We kissed and laughed on his bed the entire night, thankful that the family gave us some much needed privacy. But the minute the sun was up, our privacy was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hello Lovebirds! Can I come in?" Alice asked from the other side of the door.

"Come in Alice." Edward called the smile on his face a clear indication that he knew why she was here.

"Well… I had a vision yesterday in the midst of all the drama and I thought I'd let you both recover before I congratulate the two of you…. Congratulations!" She sang, hopping on to the bed with us, bouncing in place, "I'm soooo excited for the wedding! I've already called up a designer in Paris, she's so _in _you'll love her! And I already picked out the bridesmaid colors, I thought Rose and I would look best in silver, what do you think? Oh and what is your take on a wedding in India? And I was thinking about Lilies for the flowers…"

"Alice, breathe." I laughed. Edward and I sat up in the bed, leaning against his headboard. We both laughed at the amount of pent up excitement she had over this.

"Well? What do you think??" She asked, the entire family standing at the door way smiling at us.

"I think lilies are perfect..." I smiled.

**Please Read and Review! More is soon to come :)**

**Anyone who Reviews this story will receive a sneak peak into the next chapter, as well as an honorable mention in the authors note of the next chapter :) And a photobucket account has been set up for this story if your interested in seeing any pictures of what I'm describing, just go to the link on my profile page :)**


	17. Epilogue

**So this is it... the last chapter! I hope you've all enjoyed this ride with me, I know I did :) Thank you sooo much to all the readers and reviewers, I love and appreciate all of you :) Special thanks to those of you who helped me out through out and gave me advice to make this a better story, you have helped me so much! I will be back soon with another story, so if you liked what you read here and want to read more for me, just put me on your alerts :) **

**And I know I posted this as a prologue earlier, hahahaha the stupid things I do when I post at 1 in the morning :) I fixed it though, and yes, I know the difference :)**

_**Thank you :)**_

**Here's a shout out to those that reviewed this story so far! (in no particular order)...**

FICTIONAL-STAR, Twilight Crazy Fan, manipulativerunner, Chocolate Heals All Wounds, Elizabethcb27, gina-and-the-fireworks, monkeygrl98, footychick, vampyregurl09, jacobblackishot11, storms517, pledge520, D.J. loves sirius, Chocolate Lover 82, bloolagoonafairy, Edwards my lion-I'm his Lamb., ambii-twilight-chick, EmoE, Augustmoon99, Keara, TriGemini, cindy klover, Ramella Robertson, TrueStoryTeller, pinklady34, pixie freak, Nena1981, ebonyj, klcivinski, huntergatherer, Tiwilightfan023, twilightlover4077, bloodykitchengirl, Dist12, Baseball4Jenni, geekchickxo, friedchickenlovesthebeatles, RoSaDbAdAsSgUaRdAiNs, i-luv-jazz-hale, againless, mileyfan, Kimi Lowe, Katoo, bundysarah, skyluvstark09, KatyBird, Heatherp, paradisetmoon, BosjeI, dev12586, Beth, TwilightFreak1609, XxyellowmellowxX, MiiaCullen, BeautifulxxDisaster, LostVampyre, isabelleong2468, TeamSandyWolf, Shanna Tom, Queenlizrule101, garabato, SquirrellNuts1996, born-a-retard-991, Lovinlife3792, Gr33nC1iodhn4, kassidymay, chelseycullen, cullen-madness, GreenEyes555, jordan marston, Switzygirl, passion82, Frozo Drago, Mellisa Cullen, edward loves country, neonjedwardlandgirl, shannon-jade-1996, Vampireism, Edward's Doll, The Purple Lilly, Smile-J, Kendall94, BabyBear08, Charlizzle, ednita, Jazzys-Confedrate1861, LordXeenTheGreat , twilightamanda, Peace-Love-Apples, ashleighalexanderX, Blue Eyed Hawk, Skittles'n'Jellybeans, 7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7, TwilighterMindBodyAndSoul, reine8705, thehappygoth, MinxDragii, ashleighalexanderX, RitaCullen96, xxRezxx, Ammelipp, MaEsTaMa, TwIlIgHtLoVeR42, YuMMy-TwilighterXD, Bellaangel383, isabellamariesummer, taylorlautnerswife, Lana-moon, Samira, cb, UnderEdwardsDazzlingSpell, vampsrulewolvesdont, Black Eyed Hawk, AnastasiaNikolaevna, Mel- A Hyper Pixie, samira parsa, k!w!fru!t, CoffeeLuver12, -Maz, Dreamer208, dancetwilightlife3989, RosesFromDrew

.**.. Thank you all sooo much! (If I ever forget to put you up here, just let me know :) I didn't do it on purpose, I promise )**

**SM owns all!**

"And this year's Prom King and Queen are…. Edward Cullen and Isabella Marie!"

"I hate you." I muttered, plastering a fake smile on my blood-red stained lips as Edward and I walked through the cheering crowd to receive our crowns.

"I love you… wife." He whispered back with his damned smirk, my breath hitching as he called me his wife, a title I will always treasure when it came to him.

"Would you two like to say anything before your first dance?" The principle asked after the crowns we're placed on our heads.

"Um…Thanks everyone… Eh, keep in touch?" I muttered awkwardly into the microphone, sounding like an overused yearbook entry. The crowd didn't seem to notice; they just clapped and hooted louder.

"Shall we love?" Edward asked, taking my hand and leading me to the dance floor.

"We shall." I answered, following his lead, my vintage ivory gown flowing delicately around me. Alice had found for me the perfect dress for this occasion and I loved it. It was a simple ivory gown that was sleek on my body and hugged all the right curves. She pulled my hair back in a messy bun, and placed a white silk flower to the side, accenting it. I then threw on my own black beaded necklaces, reminiscent of rosary beads to vamp up the look. And I even got my way when it came down to the makeup. She let me stay simple and basic with the eye makeup, as long as I went red and heart stopping with the lip color.

With his arms about my waist and my head resting on his chest, we looked every bit the love struck high school couple destined to break up in the summer. But what no one in this room knew, aside from Edward's siblings, was the fact that he and I had been married for the last week. Not wanting to wait and waste meaningless time, Alice put together the most intimate beautiful wedding I could have possibly hoped for in just a few short days. It only consisted of Edward's family and I, but everyone I wanted was in attendance. I had severed all ties with Volterra, explaining in a letter that maybe someday I would return, but for now I needed time and space.

The wedding itself was short, just the basic vows given by Carlisle, and the exchanging of rings, but it was everything he and I wanted it to be. The end result was what mattered most; Edward and I were finally married and could begin our eternity together. We decided it would be easier to keep the news strictly to the Vampire community, not wanting to draw undue attention by telling the kids at school. We continued to let the kids in High school believe we were just a normal teenage couple, preparing for summer.

After our mini honeymoon, a short trip to his house in Alaska, we remembered about Prom. It was too late now to take back our votes, so he and I were both stuck being the royalty. Of course we couldn't have done it without the help of Alice, campaigning for us while we were away without telling us. Edward and I were definitely getting her back for this someday.

So here we were, at prom, royalty nonetheless, married, and dancing to our song…

Life couldn't get more perfect than this…could it?

"So wife, how would you like to start our life now that we're married and we're leaving high school now?" Edward whispered into my ear as we slowly danced to the music, couples doing the same around us.

"Oh I don't know… maybe travel a little. I haven't been anywhere tropical yet, mabe we can visit someplace warm and sunny?" I asked, nervous about the surprised look on his face.

"You've never been top the beach?" He asked incredulous.

"I've been to a beach, but I've never actually spent anytime at one. I'd like to lounge and relax and just soak it all in." I explained. He held me closer and kissed the top of my head.

"Of course we can go, actually… I know just the place. How do you feel about Brazil?" He asked.

"Sounds heavenly." I smiled. I looked around the room, taking it all in one last time. Angela Webber was dancing with Ben Cheney, it seems she got her happily ever after as well. I looked a little more and saw a very happy Jessica Stanley dancing with a less than excited Mike Newton. At that moment, Mike looked over to me with longing and I cringed when I realized he caught me looking. Damn.

"Bella… Why did you have to look over there? Now he's planning on rescuing you from me and asking you to dance." Edward complained, irritaition and amusement in his voice.

"I was just looking around the room." I mumbled, noticing Mike's attempt to unravel himself from Jessica's embrace to come to me.

"Bella! Hey, I noticed you checking me out right now, and if Cullen can't keep your attention, maybe I can. Would you like to dance?" Mike completely unaware how close he was to becoming a vegetable courtesy of Edward.

"Actually, Edward and I were just about to leave, I was just noticing how cute you and Jess looked together. I'm happy for you two, I heard about the baby, congrats!" I said as I smiled at him and grabbed Edward's hand and walked away quickly.

"Baby?" Edward asked, and I could tell he was searching Jessica's mind. "How did I not catch that?"

"Hurry up, hurry up… I think we should watch this from a safe distance." I warned.

"You're serious?" He asked, still confused.

"Yep, well… there was a scare. It ended up being a false alarm, Alice clued me in. Let's just say Mike won't be bothering any ladies again for awhile." I explained, as Edward and I watched from the punch bowl as Mike started having a mild nervous breakdown and Jessica fluttered around. It was darkly comical. "So Brazil? When do we leave?" I asked, my interest in the display gone.

"You… amaze me." He said, shaking his head and leading me out the doors. "I've been wanting to put him through a wall for months now, and you just basically did it for me, figuratively of course."

"Well, I'm a woman of many talents." I said, smiling at him as I lowered myself into his car. "Where to husband?"

"How about your house? You can show me some of those many talents I keep hearing about wife." He smirked at me.

"I think that can be arranged." I answered as he drove us back to my neglected home. In a few weeks, my house would be empty again and I would be on the sunny warm beaches of Brazil... with my husband.

_**End**_

**_So we are finished with _Another Word For Lonely,_ I hope you enjoyed reading as I have enjoyed writing it. If you're interested in reading more from me, I will have another story up soon :) Thank you!_**


	18. news

**Hello lovelies… I'm back with a small bit of news**

I just posted another story called **_'Dirty Pretty so_unds'**, hope to see you all check it out (If you'd like, you can read the first chapter of midnight sun to see what Edward's mind is like, but if you would rather not, Edward will explain later in my story too)

**A brief summary…**

Bella starts off in Forks the same way she had in Twilight, with the exception that she finds out her lab partner wants to kill her.

Edward can't read Bella, but what if her shield wasn't as tough as we all thought it was? Her shield cracks, assuming it's a headache, and as she meets Edward Cullen for the first time in Biology, the fateful moment we all know that he smells her blood for the first time, her shield opens for a spilt second and she is witness to the horror that is his mind in that instance.

She see's the killing, the blood, hears the screams, feels everything that he is imagining in his head, for only a spilt second until her shield closes again and faints.

The rest of the story is about Bella trying to find out why she saw what she did, who Edward Cullen really is, and why in the world she's falling in love with him.

I hope you come to read it and enjoy it, it's a different spin off Twilight, in a 'what if this happened instead' situation with the usual humor and characters. The characters will stay true to their personalities, this is not ooc, only AU.

It updates every 2 weeks, so stop in and leave a hello :)

xoxo Darling C


	19. Amusing News

So I have news!...

An amusing turn of events, but it seems as though someone liked this story soooo much, they would use it as the basis for their Vampire Diaries/Twilight crossover story…without permission -.-

All of my dialogue taken, and no credit given.

Not. Cool.

Here's the story and the author in case any of you lovely people want to check it out and possible throw some credit this way ;] My words begin on her chapter two (which is my chapter one if that makes sense).

The story is "Isabella Salvatore" by nillychanx3

Ps… I already reported it :D


End file.
